Soulmates
by insaneinsane
Summary: UPDATEDA tale about two kingdoms,a princess with boyish manners,an aspiring knight,a group of bandits all mixed in love,war and magic. pls read and review.sorato,taiora and slight junato in the latter parts
1. Default Chapter

Soulmates

A delicate hand trailed the windowpane, her eyes continued to stare at the scenic view that amazed her eyes once and up to now. The vast land was still gorgeous and miles form her place were the villagers that have long been happy in her family's reign. 

She remembered, when she was just a little girl, how she would ran to their large land and she'll pick the flowers, giving them (if not to her mother) to Millie. She was an aged woman that had served her for 17 years, probably more. She died a month ago. 

Millie was Sora's refuge, her trust worthy friend that she had always trusted. Now, she has four maids following her the whole day, and two more were added once she stepped back to her palace. 

For the last 7 years of her life, she stayed at Britain and she was treated very badly. She was turned into a girly type girl And that is not what Sora wants.

_~My instincts say that what they taught me was wrong, and they almost changed me to a horrendous girl!~_

Sora sighed and continued to walk at the hallway, making her way towards the dining room. Before she even got closer, she stopped and looked at a certain painting, which was her grandmother. She chuckled, remembering a certain event in her child life.

_"Millie, who is this?"_

_The old woman stepped closer to the small princess, who was inspecting the large painting of a woman in royal clothes. "That, my lady, is your grandmother. Queen Isabella"_

_The little girl's face suddenly twitched into a laughing doll. "I thought she's a fat villagerher face is so colorful!!" she said in between giggles. _

_"My Lady!! You must not say those words!! A little girl like you, especially a princess like you, should learn to respect others.!"_

_Princess Sora sticks her chin up and ran away from Millie, yelling, "I'm not a little girl!!"_

Sora sighed and smiled at the portrait apologetically, then entered the dining room. There was her mother and father, both talking. She walked gaily towards her chair and pulled it and sat down. "Let's eat!" she exclaimed.

"Sora, honey, you're not allowed to yell during dinner and someone's in charge for pulling your chair for you to sit on. " Her mother explained. Her father smiled at her boyish daughter and thought, ~_She's still young in mind~_

"Mother, why did we even have hands and mouth if we are not supposed to do those simple things?" Sora asked innocently, sipping her soup. _~I hate royalty~_

Her mother just smiled and ate also. "For a seventeen year old, she's quite childish" her mother whispered, making his father smile wider.

* * *

He brushed the golden hair that blocks his eyes, and he continued to stare at the dummy in front of him. He positioned his sword and, with grace, he slashed the enemy doll with one stroke. Satisfied, he turned and looked at the dummy.

_~I wish the King would see this right now ~_he thought, wiping the beads of sweat that was trickling down his handsome face. Having thought of the king, he turned his eyes and saw the palace, the flags in the tower danced merrily in the blue sky. _I believe the princess is backI wonder if the lass still remembers me?_

He laughed a little at his thought. He never told anybody that the princess was his childhood friend.

It was impossible to believe, especially for the villagers. So, he didn't tell one soul about his merry friend.

But Yamato knew too well. He knew her, from being a rascal at home, and down to being tomboyish.

__

__

_"What are you doing there?"_

_"Kneel, Yamato, and show respect."_

_Young Yamato just stood there and looked up at the tree. There was her friend, a small girl barely 9 years of age, climbing her way higher and higher. "You're going to hurt yourself, Princess."_

_Just then, a woman, maybe 50-60 years old came running as fast as she could towards the tree. "My Lady! Come down from there in an instant. For heaven's sake! You're family will kill me!"_

_"I order you, Millie, towatch me jump to the water!"_

_Young Yamato still watched, bewildered with young Princess Sora. Finally, she jumped down from the tree and dived into the water, letting out a scream._

__

_And so does Millie._

__

_After a few seconds, Sora came out of the water, beaming. "Wow!!"_

__

_"Millie, I'm gonna go now since you're here already. Bye!" Yamato said, bowing like a gentleman would._

__

_Millie smiled at the boy and brushed his golden hair. "Ohhmy perfect gentleman is going already?"_

_Yamato nodded and waved goodbye at Sora._

He sighed, continuing to stare at the palace. It's been 7 years since she moved away from this place and back again. He was hoping he could see her. (if your getting a headache, Yamato is a year older than Sora in this fic.)

"Yamato, look at this!!" His brother exclaimed, running towards him. Yamato got the paper form his brother. It was from the King, saying that whoever is interested in becoming a knight could stay at the palace and be trained.

"Are you going there?"

Yamato smiled and slapped his brother's back. "Takeru, help me pack my things at once! I'm going to be a knight!"

Yamato ran back at their house and into his room. "At least the princess is there" he murmured as he reached inside a drawer and got a golden locket out. He stuffed inside his pocket just as soon as Takeru entered.

* * *

Sora paced around the room, looking and gliding her fingers at her mother's belongings. "We're going to have more knights?"

"that is, for us to be more safe"

Sora peeked at her mother, who was stitching a cloth. Though busy, her mother was looking nervous. "Is there something you're not telling me Mother?"

"No...There is none" she quickly answered. Then, she puts down the cloth. "Didn't you tell me years ago that you have a friend that is interested in being a knight?"

"Oh yes!" Sora chirped, sitting improperly beside her mother. Her mother looked at her seriously, but Sora just continued to talk. "He had told me that it was his greatest dream. He said something like serving this country and to die for it was a great desire for him."

"Mya perfect knight if I do say so" her mother replied. "So, Sora, should you not tell him about it?"

"I don't know if he still lives here Mother. I haven't seen forseven years?!"

"Seven years?"

"I wonder if he still wants to be a knight" Sora murmured. She stood up and looked tiredly at her mother. "I will be going now. My eyes are gently closing"

"Yesyou've just arrived this morning"

Upon arriving at her room, she jumped on her bed and reached for her closet. But she toppled over the bed and dropped on the other side beside her closet. "Ow" she muttered. She opened the closet and took a wooden sandalwood box; it's scent still fresh.

"He gave this to me before I left this place"

__

_"You're going where?"_

_"To Britain! They said I needed manners" Sora reasoned angrily. "I do not want to leave this beautiful place. I wish I was a boy!"_

_Yamato laughed and got his box. "I didn't know you're going already. So, I haven't got any beautiful presents for yabut keep this instead, so you'll remember a friend"_

_Sora reached her little hands out and got the wonderfully scented box. "It's smells beautiful. Um wait" She looked at her body then smiled. She unlocked her locket and handed it to a boy._

_"You keep my locket."_

_"It's girly" he replied, but kept it. With minutes of silence, Sora bursts into a cry. "Why can't I just stay here?!"_

_"You really can't be a boyyou're a crybaby" he whispered. "If you ever come back, let's play again, okay?"_

_Sora nodded. Millie soon came and got the princess, who was still clutching the box. _

__

Sora sighed and hugged the box. She then walked to her window and stared at the starry sky. Her moments with the golden haired boy played in her mind, such as the time when she played as the damsel in distress, though she wished she were the knight.

"A knight, huh?" she whispered, still staring at the wonderful sky.

quite short. And not much soratoI'm still arranging the plot in my mind and I'm planning to make this loooong! But if the reviews are negative, I might remove this or just make it a small story. Pls. Review!  



	2. At last, We Meet Again

Part II At Last, We Meet Again

Yamato jumped down from his russet horse and eyed the magnificent palace. He let out a small whistle and, holding the horse's rein, he entered the gigantic wooden doors and there, man of all ages were dueling and fighting.

His eyes sparkled and his left hand rested on his sword. _~Can't wait to fight~_ Probably the youngest man who entered the training was around 15, just like the boy sitting on a wooden bench. His eyes lay down to the young boy with dark blue hair. He was wiping his own sword, making it shine under the morning sun.

Yamato tied the rein of his horse at a nearby post and sat down beside him. Yamato looked around the palace ground, listening to the clashing sounds of swords. 

"Have any experience in swordsmanship?"

Yamato turned to the boy beside him, who was still busy with his sword. Yamato turned away, but answered his question. "None at all"

"You look like you've been well built."

"I train myself back at home. My name's Yamato, Yamato Ishida" Yamato replied. The boy looked up and stretched his hand out. "KenKen Ichijouji.."

They both shook hands. Then the sound of the trumpets roared and all knew that the King was there. They all bowed down to the ground, to show respect.

The King nodded his head and scanned his eyes at the men, ready to give up their life for their beloved kingdom. "Men of the Tarben kingdom, I am deeply overjoyed. For you have chosen to serve and give your life for this country. I humbly thank you..."

(uhTarben is their kingdom) 

The king bowed down his head, which really means that they were respected. The king then looked up and waved his hand in the air. About 20 big muscled men arrived, each holding a sword, a club and bow.

"Let the training begin!" 

All the men roared and cheered. The participants were divided into two groups, young and old. Yamato and Ken were taken to the bigger yard, along with other young men. "I am Maku. I'll be your trainer."

Maku was a tall man, with a great body and a gentle face. Just by looking at his face, you would say that he wouldn't even kill a fly. But, Maku is one of the greatest knights Tarben has ever produced. He pulled out his sword and pointed it at the young boys. 

The end of the sword stopped in front of Yamato's face. Maku stepped closer to him. "Draw your sword, mate! And show me thy talent!"

Maku stepped back and pointed his sword again. Yamato smiled and swiftly pulled his sword. They circled for a moment as the others watched in excitement.

Yamato stepped up and made his first move. He brought down his sword to Maku, but Maku blocked it with his own sword. Yamato jumped back and positioned again, trying to figure what Maku's weakest points.

Maku moved forward and pushed the sword to Yamato's throat. But Yamato, being agile, stepped away and clashed his sword to Maku's own and pushed it away. Yamato was about to do another move when Maku held his hand.

"If we continue this, my lad, one of us will be killed."

Yamato nodded his head and went towards Ken. "I thought you don't have any experience?"

Yamato chuckled and watched the second fight.

* * *

"Sora, why don't you invite your friend Lady Mimi?" Queen Muriko said, obvious to the fact that her daughter was not having fun. 

Sora clapped her hands and smiled. "Yes, of course Mother. I'll go now to their house."

"No my dearwhat I meant was she will come here"

Sora pouted and pointed at the window. "How will we have privacy if there's someone fighting and clashing swords?!" 

"Then go into your room and both of you would be given privacy there" Her mother replied, ignoring her daughter's cross voice. 

"Motherin my room? Where's the fun there?"

Sora continued to pester her mother until she gave in. "Oh Sora! You wouldn't give up, don't you? I'll have two guards to accompany you."

Sora placed her hands on her hips and looked annoyingly at her mother. "Oh Mother pleaseGod knows I'm already _17 years old_ and I can take care of myself."

"Yesbut you cannot defend yourself."

Sora opened her mouth but her mother hushed her. "Listen to me or you'll spend your day in you room." Sora sighed and stomped away, exiting her mother's room. "I hate itabsolutely a bad way to start such a glorious morning." she muttered.

Her light red dress glowed in the morning sun that entered the windowpanes of the hallway. She walked fast and opened the door, but the palace guards opened it for her. 

It only made her angry even more. "Next time I step here, you will not hold the door for me."

"But your highness"

Sora stood straight and looked at the soldier. "That is an order."

They both agreed and Sora went off, hoping that the guards that her mother sent would miss her.

"Princess, here's your horse"

She sighed angrily and turned around, only to find two guards, one holding her white horse. "I'm not going to use my horse!" she snapped.

"But princess - "

"I am only going to a friend's house and it's not too far away. I'm going to walk." And before the guards could talk, she snapped back again. "That is an order!"

She turned away from them and walked through the knights-to-be. The guards continued to follow her though, as if worried someone from the trainees would take advantage of her.

Sora held her chin up and continued to walk, ignoring the stares and smiles of the young men. 

"Sora!" 

Surprised, Sora turned around to see who called her first name. The two guards that were following her were now holding their sword in front of a young blonde male. His eyes stared back coldly at the two guards. 'What?!" the blonde retorted angrily.

"How dare you call the highness by her first name?! You imbecile! You should be ashamed of yourself!" The guard yelled back, almost piercing the sword in Yamato's throat. 

Sora walked towards them and placed her hand on one of the guard's sword. "Put thy sword down and hear out the lad who called thee my name."

"But my lady"

She threw him a serious look, then turned to the blonde boy. "May I ask why did you call me?"

The blonde smiled at her and bowed in respect. He held the princess' hand and kissed the back of it, making her gasp. "My sweet lady, I am Yamato Ishida. The one who have told you of his greatest dream of being a loyal knight to your kingdom, Tarben."

He stood up and looked at her ruby eyes, which was wide for a moment. "Yamato? I thought you movedoh! How happy I am! At last, we meet again!" She smiled at him and was about to hug him but stopped herself from doing so, since there were people around her. "I will deal with your disrespect later, Matt for I'll be going to a friend of mine."

"Aye then" Nodding his head to Sora and winked. "Better make it back before sundown my Princess, for these guards might have sliced my neck!" Sora laughed. "Then, I order them to stop themselves from doing so or I'll be the one slicing their own necks." She said, looking at both guards who put back their sword in their sheath. Sora cocks an eyebrow at him and turned around.

"May you have a nice walk, my lady. May no blisters appear on thy delicate feet." He said, causing the princess to blush deep red. She turned to him once again and smiled at him. "Stop insulting me or I'll take back my order."

Yamato chuckled and raised both his hands in defense. "My apologies" he said. 

"Apology still not taken. Oh look! I'm wasting enough time. And as I said, I'll deal with you later." She walked away, with a bright smile across her face.

* * *

"And may I ask what is that all about, my friend?" Ken asked, stepping beside the blonde. He was still looking at her. She was still followed by the guards. "That, my friend, is just a little conversation with the princess, who happens to be my childhood friend."

"C'mon! Why lie, Yamato?"

Yamato laughed and slapped his comrade's shoulder. "And so, you would not believe? If I lied, would she even talk to a commoner like me? And I never lie, that is my own law."

Ken chuckled and looked around. "And may I say, as a friend, that you watch your back."

"Why is that?"

"Because you've just attracted a few enemies of your own" he whispered. Yamato looked around also, and sure enough, he saw their eyes throwing daggers to him as if he'd just violated a law.

"Am I not allowed to talk to her highness?" Yamato said loudly, hoping that the others would here. Fortunately, some of them averted their eyes away from him. He smiled then turned to Ken and cocked his eyes approvingly. Ken laughed. "I don't believe some had heard you."

"Well, let them be and let's concentrate on our fighting. Shall we?" Yamato asked, drawing his sword out and pointing it to Ken. 

"My pleasure"

* * *

"My lady, the princess is here to see you."

Lady Mimi squealed in delight as she walked to the guest room. She saw her friend, the princess, looking around her house.

"Princess Sora, you visited! My apologies for not having visited you yesterday."

Sora waved her hands in front of Mimi exasperatingly. "Mimi, please don't be too formal in front of me. After all, I'm just a princess."

Mimi gasped in disbelief and sat down beside her. "That is the most insulting thing you've bestowed upon yourself! You're telling me that being a princess is just nothing to you?!"

"All I know is that I'm princess because I am to protect this country from barbarians and thieves not waste my time looking at a mirror."

Mimi smiled and turned to Sora. "I missed you!"

Sora hugged her friend and smiled. "Yes! Me too! Nobody there in Britain have such good company such as yours!"

"Of course, no one else is as good as me! So tell me, why are your shoesfilthy?"

Sora stared down to look at her shoes, which weir covered with soot. "Oh that, I walked."

Mimi's eyes almost popped out. "Oh my! Did the carriage broke on your way here?!"

Sora laughed and shook her head. "Nonsense! I walked because your house is just near my home."

"Near?! We're almost miles apart!!"

Sora stood up and looked at a window. "If you see the palace gates from here, then we are not miles away."

Mimi followed and looked outside. "Well, you're quite right"

"Do you still remember the blonde kid that was used to be my playmate?" Sora asked, still gazing out of the window and to the palace. "YesIt's quite hard for me to believe that you made friends with a common villager. You could have at least made friends with a lord's son"

"He was differentand also, he's training to be a knight at our palace"

"He is? Well, wellIt seems like you met again. How was your acquaintance?"

Sora laughed and recalled their meeting. "He was still sarcastic in a wayand may I add that he looked very handsome" she replied, looking at Mimi.

Mimi squealed again. "Oh my! I believe that this is the first time I ever heard the word _handsome_ from you."

Sora blushed and looked away. "I'm telling the truth. How about we take a stroll in your house?" Sora asked, dropping the topic about her childhood friend.

* * *

The first training was finished before the sun set down. Yamato and Ken were given the same room. It was only a few feet away from the palace. Yamato placed his pack down and looked outside. The sky looked like as if it was painted. Red and orange colors swirled together, giving it a wondrous effect.

"I'll be out in the stables for a while." He said, still looking out the window.

Ken was lying down his bed, with an arm covering his eyes. He raised it and looked at Yamato. "Shouldn't you be resting right now?"

"I'm not really tired"

"Or are you waiting for the fair lady to come?"

Yamato looked at him. "Like I said, I'll be out in the stable for a while" He left and closed the wooden door.

Ken chuckled and continued his sleep.

* * *

Sora ordered the two guards to be dismissed. She didn't go directly to the castle but instead, head down to her stable where her white horse. She walked towards it and, seeing her horse, she trotted towards it and carresed it.

"Hello thereI'm sorry I didn't used you earlierI feel like walking would eased down my temper"she whispered to her horse.

"Ahso you're still a tempered lass"

Sora turned around and saw Yamato walking towards her. He stepped beside her and looked at her horse. "Your horse is a beauty!"

"Thank you. Why are you still out here? Should you not be in your bed sleeping?"

He shrugged his shoulders and touched her horse, which in return, neighed quietly. "I'm not tired at all, your highness."

Sora sighed and rested her back on the wooden door of her horse's place. "Please don't call me like thatI really hate it."

Yamato threw her a questioning look and continued touching her horse. "Why is that?" Sora looked down to the ground. "I feel like I'm not one of the people. What I'm trying to say is, I'm also a person and I don't care if I'm a princess or not."

"And besides, I'm only princess as to serve this beloved kingdom." She continued. 

Yamato smiled. "Then you are worthy of being called a princess." When Sora looked at him puzzled, he chuckled. "Just look at the other princesses, they do not even have any concern for their own kingdom, all they want to do is travel around the world and have money in their hands, while you are different form them."

He turned to her and continued to talk. "And so, I'll continue to call you as a princess."

"You are much to stubborn, Yamato. Then, I order you to call me by my first name."

"Let us strike a deal, your higness. If we're alone, I might call you by your first name, but if other people is with us, I would call you formally."

"If we're alone, you should call me by my name, not might!" Sora said, glaring at Yamato.

Yamato chuckled. "I must go now Princess. Maybe we could meet again tomorrow." He bowed down and kissed her hand gently and walked away.

this was totally hard for me to do! I promise there's gonna be more sorato in the coming chapters. That's all!!! And also, I know that the words thee and thy are used in the renaissance period but it just goes with the fic!! Oh yeah, review please!!!  



	3. Surprise Attack of the Zimu Bandits

//Hi again! Thanks to those four people who reviewed, namely **Raie**, **Valerie**, **Maikerin** - OMG! You reviewed my two fics, thankies!! I really love your story _Returning_! I hope you'll finish that! **Cowgirl Ed2002** - hey! Don't worry, I'll try my very best to watch my grammar and put some more detail! **Soratolessons** - I forgot your pen name. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!\\ 

BTW, I forgot a disclaimer_Digimon is not mine!_ Okay, that's all! 

---- wind-goddess

Part Three: Surprise Attack of the Zimu Bandits

For the past two days, Sora was even more bored. She was not allowed to go farther than the palace gates. Her mother was extremely angry because she walked from the palace to Lady Mimi's house.

__

_"For God's sake Mother, I'm back here safe and sound and nothing ever happened!" Sora reasoned out angrily._

_Her mother paced around the room with a worried look placed upon her face. "My dear! Did you even realize how much danger you've put upon yourself earlier?! Someone could have caught you and killed you!"_

_"Look at me, Mother! I'm here! Still alive and talking!" Sora retorted. Her mother wasn't listening to her. _

_Muriko snapped her eyes at her daughter and massaged her forehead with her fingers. "That's not it! You completely disobeyed my order!"_

_Sora stood up from her chair and stared at her mother in disbelief. "Oh Mother pleasebe reasonable!"_

_"I am being reasonable with you! You're the one who keeps being a child! How could you be the queen of this land?"_

_Sora glared at her mother and crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I do not want to be a queen?! I didn't even want to be in this outrageous royalty family!" Sora yelled and dashed out her mother's room, banging the door shut._

In her room, Sora sat down sullenly on her chair and stared down the palace grounds. She could clearly see the young men training hard under the radiance of the afternoon sun. Though she can't see her blonde friend, she squinted her eyes hoping to see the lad.

For two days, she just moped around the house. She would watch the cooks do their lunch/dinner and she would ask if she could do some of it. She would seldom ask the maids if she could do the laundry but the insisted that she should just watch them for the princess have done enough cooking. (though her mother didn't know.)

She let out a sigh when she realized that she wouldn't see her friend. She walked around her room and dropped down her bed. She doesn't want to see her mother right now. "I am being treated like a slave" she muttered.

* * *

The Queen motioned one of the princess maids to come to her room. "Yes my Lady?" Queen Muriko looked at her worriedly and asked if the princess has come out of her room. "No, my Lady. Since morning she has been inside her room."

The Queen walked around her room again and clasped her hands nervously. "Oh dearyou may go now"

The maid curtsied and exited; only having to see the King. She bowed down at him again and went off. King Leonard approached her queen and led her to a chair. "Muriko"

"Oh, am I not a good mother Leonard?"

The King grabbed a chair and placed it beside his wife, sitting on it. "Muriko, you are a good mother." The Queen looked at him, then looked away. "Leonard, our daughter's angry with me. I'm only worried that the neighboring kingdom might do a surprise attack or the bandits of Mt. Zimu might come here" Muriko places her face on her hands and lets out a deep sigh. 

Leonard holds her hand and tips her chin up. "Muriko, do not blame yourself. I'm sure Sora was just thinking selfishly. She'll come around."

"I hope so"

Leonard than snaps his finger and looked at her wife. "Our spies came back. They say the Kingdom of Celetites might make an attack. You have to be careful." 

"You must tell that to our daughter, not to me"

* * *

Sora had enough of sulking around. She walked to the door and opened it. She found two guards on either side, both holding a spear. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked. 

"The King and Queen ordered us to guard you at all times, your highness."

Sora closed the door. Surely, they will follow her if she goes out the palace. "Well, no guards will stop me" she muttered stubbornly. She opened her closet door and grabbed her simplest dress. After that, she tears a piece of white cloth and tied her hair. She looked at the mirror and smiled. _WellI'm sure they would not know that this is me!_

She walked towards her window and opened it, letting the mighty wind enter. She chilled for a moment then looked down._ It's quite high_ she thought as she placed a small chair by the window. She puts her left foot on it, then the other. Then she puts a foot outside the window and, holding on to the wall, she stepped out. 

She was standing on a ledge of the palace wall. 

She gulped. _I've done this before_"Or have I?" she asked herself nervously. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a step forward, still clinging to the wall. Step after step, she made her way towards the end and noticed a rope that is tied on the palace wall down to the stable. She lit up and slowly took off the piece of cloth that tied her hair. She placed the cloth on the rope and held both ends with her hand. She gulped and looked down.

"Here goes"

She jumped down the ledge and let out a scream. She tried to keep her mouth closed and she dashed down the rope. She passed by her mother's bedroom and down more until she jumped down on the stack of hays.

She stood up slowly and rubbed her head. "Ohfor the love of Christ" she mumbled as she picks off the hays that sticked to her blue dress. She ran towards her own stable and opened her horse's door.

"Come onlet's go" she whispered, pulling the reins. Before she climbed up, she tied her hair again with the piece of cloth. 

She climbed up and tugged on the reins. "Ya!"

* * *

Yamato was just finished with his practice. Perspiration went down his face and he wiped it with the back of his hand. "At last"

He closed his eyes for a moment when his ears picked a sound of a faint scream. He looked around him, then towards the palace. That's when he saw somethingor someonesliding on a rope. "Oh God!" he whispered as he slowly stood up and watched the thing slide until it disappeared behind the stable.

"Ken, I'll be going for a while."

Before Ken could ask why, Yamato was on his feet, running towards the stables. When he finally reached it, he hid behind a stall and watched as a girl cleaned her dress and ran towards the princess' stable. 

When she reached it, she turned her head. He realized who it was. "I should have known it was her" he murmured.

He was about to turn around when he saw her opened the stall door and let her white horse out. She tied her hair and climbed on it and it galloped away. "Does she even know that she's getting herself in trouble again?" he muttered. He looked around, hoping that some guards would follow her. 

But there were none.

He sighed and opened the stall of his horse. "We'll find the princess" he said, brushing the horse's mane. He puts the saddle on his horse and climbed up. "Ya!"

* * *

Yamato's horse galloped faster, until he saw a white horse galloping slowly towards the villagers. "What is going on inside that lady's mind?" he asked himself, but continued to pursued. He saw her stop by a house then, went off again. He kicked on his horse and it galloped faster, hoping to catch up with the redhead.

But to no avail.

She was far away. Then he noticed that she slowed down for a moment. Yamato galloped even faster, and, when he's only a few meters away he called her. "Princess!"

Sora pulled the reins and turned her horse around. She saw Yamato on his brown horse, galloping towards them.

"Why are you here?" she asked, a little angry. 

"I'm worried that you, highness might be in danger!" he replied, looking at her a bit harshly. "I'll lead you back to the palace, princess."

Sora's horse moved back. "NO! I will not go back to that place until I said so. You may go."

"What could have caused you to slide off your room and to be tempered and to be too stubborn for your own sake?!" Yamato asked irritatingly.

Sora sighed and looked away. "PleaseI need to be alone." She turned around but, even before her horse could move, she saw a group of horsemen coming towards them.

"Yamatowho are they?"

Yamato trotted his horse beside her, and seeing the group, his eyes shot open. "The bandits" he muttered as he grabbed Sora's hand. "Princess, I need to get you back to - "

Sora shrugged it off angrily. "They're bandits! I should protect the people, my people!" Sora then, galloped away from Yamato and knocked on every house. 

"Close thy doors and let no one in! The bandits are here!" she yelled as Yamato accompanied her side, yelling also. She turned her head towards him and smiled. She mouthed the words "thank you" and went ahead to the other houses.

* * *

The group has now reached the first house they saw in the territory, their leader guiding them. "Ask them for food and medicine! If they won't givethen do whatever you wish to get what we needed." He yelled as his group galloped away from him.

He galloped away, his wild brown hair wrestled with the wind. He noticed two people on horse knocking on doors. He heard them warning the people. "Oh pleasenot another hero wanna-be..." he muttered. 

"Ya!" The brunette man kicked on his horse and galloped towards the two. His horse ran by the first one, which seems to be a blonde. He knocked the blonde away from his brown horse and Yamato landed on the ground.

Taichi, the bandit leader, stepped down his black horse and looked at the blonde guy, kicking it on the side. "Leave my men be and I'll spare your life"

"Leave him be!" a woman's voice yelled. He turned his head around casually and saw a captivating sight. He smiled slyly and stepped closer and closer to the lady.

Sora stepped away from him until she was cornered. She never let him see how nervous and scared she was. Her eyes held the gaze firmly and angrily. The brunette boy rested his hands on the wall beside the lady's head.

"You're a very fascinating lady. You had the courage to even speak to the lord of the Zimu bandits" Taichi whispered against her ear. 

She looked back angrily. "Move away! Leave my people alone!"

"Your people?! What are you saying, my beautiful lady? That you are the princess?" he asked, trying to stop the laughter inside of him.

"Step away from her highness! If you even touch her, I will slice your neck with my own hands"

Taichi turned his head and looked at the blonde, who was standing still. With a fast move, he circled his arm around Sora and got the small knife in his pocket. He placed it by Sora's neck and looked at Yamato.

"Soshe really is the princess, eh?" Taichi said. He turned his eyes to Sora, who was busy removing his arm off her neck. He moved the knife closer until it was pointing on Sora's neck. "You smell wonderful, do you know that?" he whispered again, making her shiver. 

"Remove your filthy hands off of me and leave me be!"

Yamato took a step forward, but Taichi noticed him. Taichi shook his head. "Do not step any closer or this fair lady will be sliced to death"

Yamato looked at his horse, hoping that his sword was with him. Unfortunately, he left it at the palace with Ken. "Damn" he muttered and looked back at the bandit.

Another bandit trotted towards them and showed Taichi a sack full of supplies. Taichi nodded and his bandit went off.

"I guess my men have got all the things we need"

Sora glared at him and continued to wrestle out of his arms. "You will not get away with this! You have terrorized my people!" she yelled. 

Taichi looked at the girl closely. _She's quite a lovely lady_ Fair and scented skin, beautiful red eyes, wonderful face"Has anyone told you that you're very beautiful?"

"I do not care!...Ah! It hurts!" Sora exclaimed when Taichi pierced the knife deeper, letting a drop of blood trickle down her neck. Taichi glared at Yamato, who took a step back. "I told you not to take a step!"

"Leader, we must go! The cavalry of the King is approaching!" Someone said. He was also from the Zimu bandit with blue hair and dark eyes.

Taichi cursed under his breath and looked at the lady in his arms. "May I know what the fair lady's name is?" he asked gently.

"You may not" she whispered angrily. Taichi sighed then, without thinking, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Then may you accept that kiss" he whispered and he pushed her away from him and climbed on his horse. "Ya!"

Yamato ran to Sora and inspected her. "My deepest apology, your highness" he muttered as he inspected her neck. Sora pushed him away gently and stood up. "He's a pervert!" she exclaimed.

Just then, the cavalry has arrived and the real knights made their way to the houses. The King galloped his horse to where his daughter is. "Sora? Is that you?"

"Father!" Sora exclaimed. After his father climbed down his horse, she hugged him tight. "My Sora, what are you doing here? And why is your neck bleeding?!"

He noticed a young blonde lad by the corner. Yamato looked at the king and kneeled before him. "My KingMy apologies for not protecting the princess"

Leonard took a step forward towards Yamato. "Then may I ask why are you apologizing?"

"I'm training to be a knight, my King. And yet I failed to protect her highness"

"Father, he has done nothing wrong! Forgive him" Sora pleaded. The King nodded his head and climbed up his horse. "Go on to the palace. It's not your place to be here" he said to both Sora and Yamato.

"We cannot use my horse, my princess" Yamato explained, pointing to the bruised leg of his own horse.

"Then ride with me" 

* * *

"Another plan executed perfectly!" Izzy exclaimed, looking at the valuable stuff on the table. Medicines, clothes and other more things were placed on their leader's table.

"Taichi! Look at thisTaichi?"

"Yes Izzy?"

"Are you all right?" the small man asked his companion. His brunette friend seemed to be in dazed ever since they left the kingdom. "Yesgo and share all that to the others. Yolei may use it to treat our people." Taichi said.

Before Izzy could come out, he looked back and said calmly. "You're a great leader"

Taichi heard it and smiled while Izzy went off. He loked out his open window and looked away as far as possible. From their territory, he could not see the kingdom of Tarben. The tall trees and jungle-like place surrounded them. "Maybe I could see it from the tower" he whispered. 

He sighed then slumped down on his chair and closed his eyes. Something was not right. Something was disrupting his mind.

"Could it be my inner selfor that lovely lady of the Tarben kingdom"

* * *

Yamato jumped down from the pallid horse and held his hand to the princess. She casually holds it and jumps down from her horse literally. 

"Do you need to jump?"

Sora laughed. "What's wrong with jumping from a horse?"

"I think it isah! Do not mind me! And uhprincess?"

Sora looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?" 

"I am sorry for using you horse" he said. _What are you saying?!_ Yamato's inner-self (conscience) asked. Yamato didn't mind it and looked at Sora. "Yamato! It is just my horse. Anyone who wants to ride it, may ride it!"

Yamato took a step closer. "And I am sorry for not having protected you from that bandit" he whispered. She blinked back and looked at his deep blue eyes. "Oh that" she whispered. She then smiled and looked at him cutely. "Tell me, _Sir Yamato Ishida_, are you jealous?"

Yamato chuckled and took her hands in his. "Who would not be, princess? Who would not be" he said so quietly and sweetly. She slowly closed and opened her eyes while both of them leaned together.

Their lips were getting closer and almost inches apart. 

"Sora!"

They quickly let go of each other's hands. Yamato looked away guiltily and Sora turned around to see her mother running towards her.

Muriko hugged her daughter tightly and kissed both her cheeks. "Oh myyou are safethank GodYou're bleeding! C'mon, let us heal that"

Sora's mother pulled her towards the palace. Sora turned her head back to where Yamato was standing.

Unfortunately, he was not there anymore.

* * *

**_In another place, the territory of the Celetites_**

"King Leonard is busy helping his people at the surprise attack of the bandits" 

The King of Celetites smiled slyly and sipped from his cup of wine. "Well thena little time from now our plan of taking the Tarben kingdom will finally be done"

Then, a couple of Celetites guards appeared with a bloody person. The King looked at them.

"Our King, this is one of the spies from the Tarben kingdom. They have seen wandering through our palace. The other one died instantly."

"Another inferior life form" he muttered as he stood up. "I will spare your life if you will serve my kingdom"he offered the bloddy spy.

"I will never!" the Tarben spy spat out angrily. The king threw down his cup on the spy. "Take him to the dungeon!"

"I will escape and tell my King of your evil plans!!" he yelled back as he was pulled out of the doors.

"Wait!" the King called out. He tapped his finger on his chin and smiled. "Indeed, Tarben spy! You have given me a great plan!"

"Guards! Take him to the dungeon and punish him. But do not kill him yet! Leave him on Tarben's ground and let the spy tell Leonard our plans"

The guards nodded and off they went. The king chuckled evilly. "Let's see how good your men is Leonard"

//Finally done!! **This took me so many days to be finished**!!! but then I enjoyed it anyway. hope you liked this chapter. I know...I know...not much sorato again! But I assure you that I will put more of _sorato_ on the next chapters! I feel really guilty that Yamato didn't even do any good action! _*mutters angrily*_. if you liked it, please review! If you don't...then it's either you review or find another story that your heart will jump for. thanks for reading!!\\

----wind-goddess 


	4. Can You Tell Me What I Feel?

Hey hey!! Sorry this took a long time! And to the reviewers, thank you especially to **CherryBlossom**- thanks for giving a suggestion. You see, after I finish a chapter, I would not go over it again. And since you told me to make the story a little bit easy to understand, I'll go over the chapter before I even post it in FF.net. thankies!!!! **Miyu** - thanks for reviewing! **Takanori** - ooooh! Really, really love your site!! And also, thanks for reviewing!!

Love all of you!!!!!!

Now, let's go on to the fic!!!

Part IV: Can You Tell Me What I Feel?

The king looked at the map seriously and nodded his head. "I seethe Celetites might use a plan in there"

A knight ran as fast as he could towards the king and quickly kneeled down. "My king, our spy that has been ordered to watch the Celetites, has been seen at our grounds. He has been punished badly."

The King's head shot up and looked at the knight. "The two of them?"

"No, my king. Only one has made it back to Tarben. He's already inside the palace, being treated."

The King muttered angrily under his breath and walked towards the knight. He stood beside the kneeling knight and looked around him. "What have the spy knew in the enemy's ground?" he whispered, so that no one would hear.

The knight stood up from his position and looked at the King. "Carl, the spy, said that the Celetites king wants to tell you of a war. Tarben against Celetites."

"_A war?!_ We do not have much soldiers!" he exclaimed. Leonard pointed at one of his servants. "You there! Go tell Maku and the others to exceed the training to the limit!!" he ordered, sending the servant out.

"Do you need something more, my King?" the knight asked.

"Guard the corners of this land without anyone noticing. I could not let my people sense that they are in danger"

* * *

The last pail of water was sent in her room. Her tub was already full of warm water. It was also filled with petals of tulips and roses. The wonderful fragrance of fresh flowers floated in her room. Removing her clothes, she puts her feet in it then rested her body in the water. "Rest at last" she whispered, closing her eyes.

__

_"Has anyone told you you're beautiful?"_

Her eyes shot open. The words of the bandit circled her mind. He was gorgeous, in a wild way. But what troubled her most were his eyes._ He looks a little losthis eyes were filled with sorrow and sadness_ Sora thought.

Sora knew that the bandits are living poorly out there. Half of her was angry with them, while half of her was full of pity. "Why do they have to suffer like that?"

She rested her hand on the cheek where the bandit laid a soft kiss. She blushed. _Was he even serious when he did that?_ She smiled a little ob her thought. At least someone acknowledges her even though she was simple. __

_Would Yamato think like that?_

She blushed even more and sunk her head underwater. _Since when have I fancied that blonde boy?_

Yamato's image was always the last thing she would think of before she drifts off to sleep. It amazes her so much of how he looks back at her. His eyes were very rare. It was as if it is the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Sometimes, she would dream of him holding her in his strong arms and whispering the sweetest words anyone could think of.

She sighed and played with the petals. _What is this that I feel? _She asked herself, frowning in thought. Her heart would skip a beat whenever Yamato would stand near. With just one look, he could steal her breath away in an instant. 

Sighing again, she ran her fingers in her hair. "That boy really confuses me"

* * *

Yamato smiled as he rested his sword on his shoulder. Mark, another trainee, looked back angrily at him. Yamato chuckled and reached out his hand. "Come on! It was a good fight!"

But Mark pushed it away and stand up, brushing the soil that sticks on his clothes. "You're just plain lucky, blonde!" he spat out angrily and walked away with his other fellow men.

Ken walked towards Yamato and patted his shoulder. "I guess Mark didn't like the fight at all"

"I guess not"

His eyes then wandered to the castle, looking at the windows clearly to see if a certain red-haired lady would walk by.

"Uh, YamatoI think you wouldn't see anyone. We're too far away" Ken said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Yamato blushed slightly. 

"I was not looking for anyone"

Ken cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ahthat is where you're wrong. It's quite evident that you fancy that fair lady." 

Yamato laughed, but then thought about what Ken said._ Maybe he's rightno! I cannot fall for her! She's a princess, I'm a nobody!!_ Yamato looked again at Ken and smiled at him slyly. "Since have you been intrigued at other people's lovelife, eh?"

Ken smiled and just laughed quietly.

* * *

After Sora took a bath, she quickly walked out of her room and strolled around the palace. When she got bored, she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted cheerfully. They all bowed at the princess and continued their work. Sora sat down on a chair beside Suzanne, who was busy peeling off potatoes. "Do you need some help Suzanne?"

"Oh no princess, you do not need to. And besides, it's a boring thing to do."

"Nonsense!" Sora said as she got a potato. She then tried to peel off the skin, but later got angry because it seemed to stick at the potato.

Suzanne laughed. "Oh princess. It's all right. I'll do it. Maybe you could help Cory making bread and pastries."

Sora's eyes lit up and she immediately got up to her feet and ran across to Cory. "Hi Cory. Are you making pastries?"

The old woman nodded her head, and motioned Sora to sit beside her. "Here princess. Mix the dough until it's firm. Then, we could make the pastries and bread." She said gently as she gave Sora the bowl and a big spoon.

Pretty soon, Sora made sweet pastries. She would satisfy her growling stomach by taking a bite on her works. "Mmmmit's delicious!"

Cory laughed and gave her a basket. "You place all your good works there and you can eat them later."

Just as Sora was about to be finish putting her pastries in the basket, she heard yelling and laughter coming from the back kitchen. Cory called the others and told them lunch.

"What is all that noise?"

Cory laughed and stood up. "Those are the trainees. They've been practicing since the sun rise up."

"Oh" Sora said and instantly, Yamato came to her mind. She was about to head there when Cory stopped her. 

"You cannot go there. There are men there, and you are a lady. Well, not just a lady, but a princess!" Cory said sternly. Figuring that reasoning out won't do, Sora went out of the kitchen with her basket.

Instead of going to her room, she snuck out of the palace and went to the stable. She clutched the basket with her hands, hoping to find her friend.

"What are you doing here, your highness?"

Sora gasped and turned around after hearing the voice. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was Yamato. "Do not scare me like that!" Sora exclaimed.

Yamato laughed and opened the stall of his mare. She saw that the leg was cured already with a bandage. "Sorry about that." He said as he puts the saddle on his horse. He secured it and climbed up.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked, looking up at him.

"I'm going to visit my family, princess."

Sora looked down at her basket, then at Yamato. "Oh, may I come please?"

Yamato looked at her, puzzled. "Would you not be busy? And our house is not big enough."

Sora smiled at him. "I do not care whether your house is big or not. I _do_ want to see your family."

Yamato could not say "no" to her. _And besides, she said "please"he thought_. He nodded his head, smiling. "Whatever you say, princess. You may get your horse and I'll wait for you here."

Sora smiled and ran towards her stable. But then ran back to where Yamato. She looked up at him again with her red eyes pleading. "May I just ride with you?"

"Why is that?"

Sora looked back at her stable. "They're guarding my horse. I think my mother told the guards to do that." Sora said annoyingly.

"Well then" Yamato said as he jumped off his horse. He reached his hand out to Sora and bowed like a gentleman. "It's a pleasure to have a ride with you again, Princess Sora."

Sora blushed and took his hand. She smiled gratefully as he helped her up his horse.

* * *

(by Yamato's house)

Sora smiled and took Yamato's hand again as he helped her down his horse. Sora handed him the basket. She thanked him and looked at their house. It was plain beautiful to see. It's not that big, nor that small. 

They walked towards the door, on which Yamato knocked thrice.

The door bursts open and there stood a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. For a moment, Sora thought that Yamato was looking in a mirror.

"Big Brother!!" the young man yelled as he hugged him. Yamato laughed and patted the boy's head. 

"Hey Takeru!" Sora smiled ad watched the brother's talked and joked around. Finally, Yamato introduced her to TK.

Takeru's eyes almost popped out and he bowed down instantly. "Oh sorry for my absurd attitude earlier, princess."

Sora laughed and patted the boy's shoulder. "No need to apologize. You may call me by my name."

Takeru smiled and moved out of the door, motioning them to come in.

(I need not to tell what they did because you might just get bored and doze off! And I'm kinda in a hurry to finish this! *winks*)

* * *

"You have a very nice brother" Sora said, resting her head on his chest. Yamato was taken by surprise but enjoyed the moment. He could smell her hair and how he wished he could touch it. _It smells like...fresh flowers of spring_

"I'm really thankful I have Takeru around. He's the one that makes me realize that not everything in this world is needed to be taken seriously."he replied.

"Do you think your mother liked my pastries?"

"Of course she will, your highness." He said reassuringly. 

"Yamato, I told you to call me by my name!" 

They arrived at the stable by afternoon. She jumped off the horse and made Yamato laugh again. "You know princess, I doubt if there is still nothing you cannot do."

Sora held her nose high in the air. "Of course I can do anything. I believe whatever men can do, I can do"

They stood there silent for a while. She lingered her eyes on him for just a while. His hand was kept inside his pocket and he was looking at the sun, now setting on the horizon. She blushed.

The suns rays glowed around him and the nice afternoon breeze blowing it gently. Her heart beat wildly as she continued to gaze at him.

Yamato noticed eyes on him and he turned his head to Sora. He face was flushed prettily and her hair was moving with the wind. For a minute, he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her what he feels. _I do not even know what I feel_

He decided to ignore what he's thinking. He smiled at Sora. "Yes princess?"

Sora gulped and her heart beat so fast, she thought it was going to explode. "Yamatocan you tell me" she started, stuttering at the words.

Yamato stepped forward so that he was standing close to her. "Tell you what, your highness?" he whispered, making her shiver.

She looked up at those deep blue orbs that she loved so much to look at. "Did you put a spell on me?" she asked meekly, making Yamato laughed.

"No, princess."

"Then, why do I feel sodifferent whenever I'm around you. I feel my heart beat so fast and"

Yamato tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and eyed her face. "And you feel weird whenever you're around me. It was as if you want to see me more"

Sora blushed but nodded her head. He stepped closer to her again, their faces so close to one another just like yesterday when they're about to kiss.

"Princess, I feel the same way as well. And I think I found out whyBut I do not want to believe at my hunch at all"

"Please tell me what it is" Sora whispered, still looking at his eyes, seeming to hypnotize her.

"I think I'm in love with a lady like you" he whispered.

"Thenmaybe, I am also" she whispered back as they leaned closer together. Finally, their lips touched and Sora closed her eyes slowly. 

Yamato moved closer to her and placed his hands on her slim waist as he kissed her more passionately. Sora circled him with her hands. She opened her lips for him and she more than welcomed his tongue. He grazed her teeth and tasted her mouth. He felt like there was no tomorrow and all he could think of id the lady in his arms.

They both parted slowly and Sora opened her eyes slowly only to find his blue eyes staring back. His hands are still on her waist, while her hands are still circled around his neck. "Princess?" he asked, guilt obvious in his tone.

Sora smiled and touched his cheek. "YamatoI believe your hunch is quite true"

"You think so, princess?"

Sora laughed. Yamato smiled. Just hearing her laughter makes him smile. When she realized he was still looking at her, she stopped laughing. 

"It's really nice to hear you laugh"he whispered as he leaned again to her, taking her lips again. She kissed him back and let her emotions come out again. Unlike earlier, he kissed her lightly. Sora felt like it was more of a feather touching her lips rather than his lips.

"Yamato" she whispered. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "You need to get back to the palace, my princess"

Though eyelids still closed, she nodded. Yet she didn't let go of Yamato. He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Go on now princessmaybe I'll see you tomorrow"

Sora opened her eyes and smiled at Yamato. "YesI'd like that"

finish at last!! Please review and tell me if you like it or not!! There's just a little sorato here! And I know that the other chosen crew is still not here. But the coming chapters will have them! Review please!!  



	5. The Witch of the Celetites Kingdom

Hello!!! First of all, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the fourth part of this story and they are **Imperial Lion, Synthetic Iris, Christina**, **Tori **&** Vernusia**. **Tori** and **Vernusia **wrote that I should continue this fic. Honestly, I thought that no one would even review my story. Then, I kept thinking "maybe I should remove it" Then my mind have been contradicting with me and told me I should go on with it. And since **Tori, Vernusia **and the others told me so, then I guess I could give it a go. And for **CherryBlossom** and to all others whose curious...this fic is going to end as sorato. But if 80% of my reviews demands Taiora, then...I guess I could end it like that. But, the whole story is already well-planned in my mind. So, i'm sure it will end as Sorato. And for **takanori** - i'm too tired to open up my e-mail. Anyway, you have my permission to use my story **_Dreamweaver_** on your site, but I'll be updating it in quite a while since I'm putting most of my attention in this story.

Reviews are really, really important to me, if you must know. And for Jun fans, my deepest apologies! (you'll find out soon enough.)

And also, *takes a deep breath* I don't own Digimon and they belong to their respective owners.

whoa...that was pretty long *sweatdrops* 

Part V: The Witch of the Celetites Kingdom

Sora's smile never faltered that night. She jumped down on her bed and mesmerized her kiss with Yamato. A faint blush appeared on her cheek. How she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. And his soft and calming voice soothes her so much that she never wanted to leave his side.

"Oh for the love of heaven! I love Sir Yamato!" she whispered. And he loves her back. Not because she's beautiful or a princess, but for who she is.

He didn't mind at all if she does some sort of unlady-like things. In fact, he loves it. She stood up from her bed and looked outside her window.

It was a wonderful evening. The stars dazzled prettily in the dark sky. The moon shone brightly inside her room. She sighed and her eyes then landed on the quarters where the trainees are.

She could see in one room. It was a little dim and all she could see was shadows. One of them was waving his hand crazily in the air, like he was telling some sort of story.

Her door creaked open and she averted her eyes away from the quarters. The shadow she saw opened the window, and Yamato peeked out and smelled the night air.

Sora didn't noticed him. She was talking to a servant. "Yes?"

The servant bowed in respect and looked at her. "Dinner is already served. The Queen is looking for you, princess."

"I'll be following in just a while." Sora replied and walked away from the window.

* * *

Yamato yawned slightly and rested his arms on the window. "She was too beautiful" he murmured.

Ken heard it and smiled at his friend. "I told you that you like her. Now I believe you love her" he remarked.

Yamato chuckled slightly and glanced at her room. Her window was closed and it was dark. _She might be sleeping already_

"Are you going to tell someone about you and the princessbesides me, of course?"

Yamato turned his head to Ken. "I really do not know yetit all happened so fast" he said, sitting beside Ken.

Then, their door burst open and Mannen, another good friend of theirs, entered. "Hey! Dinner is served already. Come on!"

Ken stood up and looked at Yamato. "Are you not going to come, Yamato?"

Yamato shook his head and stared at the floor. "You go onI am not really hungry"

"Okay then" Ken replied as he exited their room and closed the door gently.

Yamato stood up again and walked towards the window. The wind was cold and he shivered a little. Then, Sora's image came into his mind.

He smiled. _Oh princess_ His hands shivered and he stuck it in his pocket. He felt something hard in his pocket.

He pulled out the thing and realized it was her golden locket. He smiled again and stared at it.

It's pendant was a little shaped heart with a diamond stone inside of it. On it's back were engraved letters that spell out, _LOVE_.

_I better give this back to her_ he thought, stuffing it inside his pocket.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Celetites kingdom**

"Father! Father!!"

King John turned his head around only to find his daughter stomping towards him. "Yes, my precious?"

She folded her arms angrily and a couple of guards came, pulling a beautiful woman with them. Her long black hair was tied in a black cloth. She was wearing old and dirty clothes and her face was soiled.

The princess flipped her long maroon hair to one side. She pointed her finger on the slave angrily. "She mocked me, father!! She told me such repulsive words and then spits out at me!"

The King then glared at the slave, then at her daughter. "My daughter Jun, what would you like the guards to do to her?"

Jun's eyes lit up instantly and she smiled evilly at the poor slave. "Let the guards rape her, torture her to death!" Jun exclaimed.

(Jun fans!! Please forgive me!! *tears came falling out of Wind's eyes like a river*)

The slave's eyes widened and she holds on to Jun's dress. "PleaseI did not intend to do thathave mercy pleaseI just took pity at the child" the slave pleaded.

Jun's face contorted and kicked the slave away from her. "Look at what you've done to my wonderful dress!" She exclaimed and grabbed a sword from a soldier.

"You think you're so beautiful?! You think you're in level with me?!" Jun yelled as she stepped closer to the slave. Jun pulled the slave's black hair and drew the sword.

When the slave opened her eyes, she gasped as her long, black hair fell on the floor. She touched her hair and she realized Jun cut it. It became short, just reaching the end of her ear.

"My hair"she whispered quietly, tears threatening her eyes.

"You deserve that, you piece of rodent!" Jun spat out angrily and turned to her father. "Why do you even keep this kinds of slaves, father?"

Without looking, the King replied. "For the knights to have some fun, for the palace people to have some help, and for you to have your playmate"

Jun's mouth opened slightly and looked at her father in disbelief. "_Playmate?! _Father, I am **17** years old!!"

"You need someone to put your spells on" her father said.

Jun smiled and clasped her hands together. "Of course! I've been doing this spell!" She laid her eyes on the slave. "You'll regret humiliating me!"

The slave looked back at Jun angrily. Her brown eyes gleamed with anger. "You will not get away with killing a poor innocent child!!" the slave screamed, the bloody event played in her mind.

She remembered how Jun killed the infant right in front of her, how the blood flowed on the small table.

She remembered how the knights cut the infant's ear and how Jun laughed while the knights cut the infant's body parts one by one.

Tears went flowing down the slave's eyes. "How could you do that?! I swear, you are not a human...Jun Motomiya!"

Jun couldn't stop her temper any longer. "You respect me, you inferior slave!!!!! Give me a knife!!"

One knight came running towards Jun and handed her a small, sharp knife. She took it and looked at the slave. "What if I did that to you?" she asked evilly, stepping closer to the trembling slave.

The slave didn't bother to reply. She was too busy staring at the knife. "Please" she whispered.

Jun smiled. The slave closed her eyes. "Guards! Pull her tongue out!" she heard Jun ordered. "I'll make sure this punishment will clamp your mouth shut!" The princess said sheepishly.

The slave girl desperately tried to close her mouth but a sharp sword pierced to her side, making her scream.

Jun quickly pulled her tongue out and brought down the knife.

* * *

(a few days later) **Back at the Tarben kingdom**

Yamato wiped a bead of sweat that slid down his forehead. They've been practicing even before the sun came up. Their training seemed to hasten a bit. And Maku's been yelling at them to learn quickly and fast.

_"Prove yourselves worthy of being a knight of the Tarben kingdom! You drew your sword like a limpy child!! Charge at the opponent accurately and fight like a man!!"_

Maku's words circled his mind. Yamato would do anything to be included at the knights of the Tarben kingdom. And he'll vow to protect the princess' life forever.

Yamato's opponent, Lord Dan, stuck his sword on the ground. He was panting and perspiration flowed down his face. He was a member of a high-class family in the Tarben kingdom.

"Let us stop" Dan pleaded. Yamato nodded his head and looked at Maku, who was talking to another trainer.

* * *

Maku scratched his dirty-blonde hair irritatingly. "A war?!" he murmured.

Jacob, another trainer, nodded his head. "That's why the King ordered to make the training faster."

Maku looked back at Jacob and lowered his voice. "Does that mean the King will choose knights?"

"I think sobut of course he'll choose those who are ready enough."

Maku yelled angrily and stepped back and forth in front of Jacob. "My trainees here are not that skilled yet. The only ones who passed the hard trainings as of now are Yamato Ishida, Mark Lippett and a young kid named Ken." Maku said, pointing at the trainees respectively.

"Well the young men in my group are to arrogant. Just because they're from the highest class, they think theycould boss me and Greg around." Jacob whispered.

"You better train the others harder and quickly. We're running out of time now as we speak" Jacob said, studying the young trainees of Maku.

"I believe that Celetites has a very strong force. They've set the kingdom of the Villu on fire within a matter of minutes." Jacob continued again.

Maku nodded his head in approval. It happened five years ago. The news spread in their kingdom and the villagers were frightened. The people say that the Celetites are demons.

"I need to train them." Maku said, walking away from Jacob.

"Ishida, Dan Menowellyou're not yet finished. Get back and fight!!"

* * *

**Inside the Tarben palace**

Sora and Mimi curtsied at Lady Maria, who curtsied also. Sora leaned to Mimi's ear. "Tell me why are we here again Mimi."

"She's going to teach us to be more"

Sora sighed and looked back at Maria. She seemed very nice, and her smile is really pretty.

"Ladies, please sit down."

Sora immediately pulled her chair and sat down while Mimi sits on her chair perfectly. Maria smiled. "You are both wrong."

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

Maria giggled and motioned them to stand up. "When someone told you to sit down, wait for the servant to pull it out for you."

Mimi nodded her head excitingly while Sora just smiled._ Did someone taught me this in Britain?_ She asked herself.

"Now" Maria said. Sora and Mimi sat down on their chair while Maria gave them both a cup of tea. "Please drink"

Sora and Mimi both drank the tea silently and without spilling a drop. Maria smiled at them. "Quite good. But a lady of name must extend her pinkie in order to show class."

Maria showed them how, extending her pinkie. (pinkie is the smallest finger on our hand.)

"OhI see!" Mimi exclaimed, imitating Maria.

Sora just looked at them. _Oh dearwhy did mother even sent me to Britain if she hired a woman to teach me again_

* * *

**Celetites Kingdom**

Princess Jun closed the door of her bedroom and walked towards her shelf. She pushed the shelf away and it revealed a hidden door behind it. She opened it and entered the cold and dark room.

She went down farther until she reached the ground. She eyed the room and looked at the big pot over a fire. On a long shelf, bottles and jars of frogs, insects and small animals were in it.

On the corner were dolls lined up in a line. They're not just ordinary dolls. She uses is as a representative for the man/woman she wants to put a spell on.

Jun sighed and trailed her finger on the big pot. "Whatever shall I do? I am in the state of boredom!"

She got a piece of doll and chanted some words. The doll gave off an eerie light and Jun threw it inside the boiling water inside the pot. "As simple as that and another Zimu bandit will be put into death" she said in a bored tone.

Then, she smiled and clapped her hands. "Maybe I could burn another house down. Let's seemaybe in the Tarben Kingdom!"

She got a big, dusty book and flipped the pages until she found her desired page. "Ha! I found it!"

* * *

**On Mount Zimu, territory of the bandits**

Hikari, sister of the feared leader Taichi, helped the other girls sew the tattered pieces of clothes together, in order to make another piece of shirt or dress.

"Finish! I bet Nelia will be happy if her baby daughter wears it." Yolei exclaimed. Hikari smiled at her and looked at the cloth.

"Yesshe will like it very much! Why don't you give it to her?"

Then, Daisuke jumped in their conversation and sat beside Hikari. "Hey Hikari! Would you want to take a walk with me?"

Before Hikari could answer, Taichi appeared behind them. "You may not. It's too dangerous to walk outside our territory. Why don't you stop pestering my sister and help Izzy and Joe?"

Daisuke stood up immediately and went off to where Izzy and Joe are. Hikari chuckled at her brother. "Big brother, you don't have to be mean!"

Taichi smiled. "I was just joking around. But being outside of our territory is really not safe."

Yolei stood up and clutched the cloth. "I'll give this to Nelia for her baby. I'll be back later."

Yolei ran to where Nelia's small house is and she knocked on the wooden door. "Nelia! It's me, Yolei!!"

There was no answer.

So, Yolei decided to walk in. "Nelia? I have a present for you" When she turned around, she gasped and didn't realize that she let go of the cloth for the baby. The baby was sleeping on her arms, but Nelia was sweating and panting really hard.

Yolei ran to Nelia's side and touched her forehead. "Oh God!! Taichi, anyone!! Please help!!"

Joe came running inside and looked at Nelia, then at Yolei. "Why?"

"Joe! Please carry her and get her to my place! I believe she's been put on a spell!!!"

* * *

**Tarben Kingdom**

It was after lunch and Sora was thankful that Maria is over with what she's teaching.

She sighed and realized that Maria will come back tomorrow to teach many more things. "Oh my" Sora said, walking out the palace. She proceeded to her stable and ordered the guards to move out.

"I want to have a private time with my horse."

The guards just shrugged and moved out. Sora smiled and patted her white mare's head. "I pity you so much. You never got out of your stall" Sora whispered.

She heard a pitter-patter of a horse. She turned her head and saw Yamato riding his mare.

"Yamato!" Sora called out. The blonde boy turned his head and saw the princess running gaily towards him. She smiled at him, then blushed. He chuckeled and brushed her soft auburn hair, then her hand skimmed down her cheek.

"You're too beautiful" he whispered, touching her cheek. She sighed and held his hand that continued to caress her cheek. "Yamato"

"Would you like to take a ride with me?" Yamato offered. Sora's smile widened and he looked up at him.

"I would certainly love to!"

"Well then, the knight here in front of you would be more happy to spend an afternoon with a wonderful lady like you..." Yamato said, giving her his ever-beautiful smile.

(I swear, If I'm Sora...I'd be swooning and fainting over Yamato!!! +o+ )

* * *

Sora jumped down on Yamato's mare and eyed the familiar place. On one side of the lake was the big, old tree. Her eyes scanned the glimmering water. She turned back to Yamato and smiled at him. "Yamato! Do you remember this?"

Yamato smiled and led his horse to a tree. He tied the reigns on it and he walked to Sora. He sat down on the damp grass in front of the big tree and tapped down on the grass beside him, motioning Sora to sit down.

Sora slumped down beside him and rested her head on his arm. "I wish Millie is with us"

"And to disturb our time together? I do not think so"

Sora laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. "Yamato!"

He laughed also and glanced at the lake that glittered under the bright sun. "Sora?"

"Yes?" she said, looking at the lake also. He glanced at his side and he saw her smiling. The sunlight that went passed the leaves of the big tree shone down on Sora's skin. Her eyes were so beautiful.

Yamato smiled and gave her a peck on her cheek.

Surprised, Sora looked back at Yamato. "Hey!"

Yamato chuckled. _I better do that more often..._ he thought. Sora smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I missed you Yamato"

"Me tooI've been really worn out. The training seemed to be harder"

"Are you going to give up already?" she asked, her tone was a little nervous. He shook his head and brushed her hair.

"If it's for you, then I would not give up" he whispered, nuzzling his nose on her own.

"Really?"she whispered, looking back at his blue eyes.

Yamato nodded and brought his lips on hers. She kissed him back and closed her eyes. She had longed for his kiss. For so many days they haven't seen each other.

Sora opened her mouth and his tongue came in, exploring her delicate mouth. She moaned out his name and hugged his neck. Yamato pulled out of the kiss and rested his head on the curve of her neck. "GodI miss you so much" he murmured against her skin.

Yamato could smell her perfectly. Her hair touched his forehead and he could feel her soft skin against his. "Sora"he murmurred.

Sora turned her head and gave Yamato a kiss on his cheek. "Are you tired?" she asked, moving the golden strands of hair that covers his eyes.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head like a child. Sora smiled. She tapped her lap, motioning him to rest his head on it.

Yamato followed and rested his head on her lap. He sighed sleepily and Sora's hand brushed through his hair. "Go to sleepI'm sure you're quite tired from all those trainings."Sora said, almost whispering.

"YeahWe still have to train later in the evening."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed. _The trainees will be very tired! _She thought, continuing to ran her hands on his silky hair. "Yamato, are you sure you can do all of this just to be a knight?"

Yamato reached out his hand and grasped her hand gently. He pulled it down and placed a kiss on the back of Sora's hand.

"I told you If it's for you, then I would not give upnever."

"Okay..."

Silence fell on them for a while. The chirping of the birds and the quiet howling of the wind were the only sounds that can be heard. Then, Sora broke the serene moment.

"Yamato? May I ask a question?"

He nodded his head and she asked, "When I visited your house, I did not see your father. Where is he?"

Yamato slowly opened his eyes and stared into the cloudy sky, watching a flock of small birds flew. He remembers her mother whispering into his ear.

_"Mother...why are you crying?" Young Yamato asked her mother, who was hugging him tightly. She muffled a bit then cleared her throat._

_"Yamato...your father...he'll never come...he never will..."_

_"But he promised to play with me and Takeru..." Yamato reasoned quietly. He didn't like to see her mother crying at all._

_"He's already gone...he's gone...forever.."_

Yamato sighed. He only got the message that his father was already dead when he saw his father himself, covered with blood.

"Yamato?" Sora aksed, breaking his thoughts. Yamato blinked and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry...my father's been gone a long time...he was killed..."

Sora clamped her mouth shut and looked away guiltily. "I am sorry...I should not have opened my mouth..."

Yamato sat up and face her. He tilted her chin towards his and stared into her ruby eyes. "It's all right..."he whispered. He kissed her again fully on her lips, then smiled. Sora smiled back while Yamato rested his head down again on her lap.

Sora ran her hand again in his hair. "Go to sleep Yamatoyou deserve a sleep, after all"

* * *

They arrived back at the palace and proceed to the stable so that no one would notice them.

"Sneak in to the kitchen so that your mother won't suspect of you." Yamato whispered, holding her hand.

"Yestake care of yourself tomorrow because we might not be able to meet again"she whispered back, brushing his blonde hair. He sighed a little and let her hand ran through it. He loved the feeling of her hand on his hair.

Then, Yamato frowned and stepped closer to her, his hand cupping her face. "We are not going to meet? Why?"

She giggled and smiled at him. "I believe they won't accept my attitude. Someone's teaching me to be a lady."

"You already are to me" he whispered bringing his lips on hers. He kissed her lightly on her lips again, whispering her name.

"Princess!"

Yamato cursed under his breath when a servant came running towards them. "My deep apologies, but your mother ordered me to bring you back to the palace. Houses on the village are being burned!"

"What?!"

* * *

**On Mount Zimu, territory of the bandits**

Yolei withdrew her hand that rested on Nelia's neck. _She's very hot..._ she thought bitterly as Joe came in her house with their leader, Taichi.

"What's wrong, Nelia?" Taichi asked in a soothing voice. Nelia opened her eyes slowly and smiled at Joe, Taichi and Yolei.

"Return me to my house, please..." Nelia's beautiful green eyes looked back at them with a pleading look.

Taichi sighed and nodded his head. "Joe, help Nelia to her house."

Yolei stood up and blocked Nelia. "She's sick! She needs to be here so at least I can cure her!" Yolei exclaimed but Nelia shook her head. "Yolei, please..."

Yolei blinked back the tears and just nodded. Joe carried her in his arms and went to Nelia's house, followed by Yoeli and Taichi. Upon coming there, Nelia reached down on a small bed and got her baby daughter. She motioned Yolei to come.

"My dear Yolei, please take Lana with you while I'm sick..."

Yolei nodded her head and took the baby in her arms. Just after that, Nelia suddenly fell on her knees and hugged herself tightly. "Yolei! Get out!!" Nelia screamed.

Yolei backed up slowly. She saw boils appearing on Nelia's delicate skin and face. Yolei's eyes widened and let out a shriek. Taichi and Joe came running inside but stopped when they saw Nelia.

"Shit!" Taichi exclaimed and pushed Yolei and the baby gently away from Nelia. Joe covered his mouth in disgust and looked away. Nelia's body was now covered with scars and boils.

"Please..leave me now! Or...Or our village will have this sickness!" Nelia tried to say, her voice breaking at every word.

As the leader, Taichi made up his mind. "Clear out!" he yelled, moving Joe and Yolei away from the house.

"But Taichi - "Joe started but stopped when Taichi looked at him seriously.

"I said, _move out..."_ Taichi said sharply.

(i love Taichi here! I'm, like, completely swooning over him right now!)

Just then, the other villagers were looking. Hikari ran towards his brother to ask what's wrong. But from Taichi's shoulder, she saw Nelia desperately holding back the pain.

"Nelia..." she whispered, tears flowing down. She looked up at her brother, a hint of fear glistened in her eyes. "Don't tell me you'll..."

Taichi's face darkened and he just nodded. "We need to burn her house down...including Nelia..."

"No!" Yolei yelled, clutching the baby Lana in her arms. Joe pushed Hikari and Yolei away form the house. Taichi turned his head around and faced Nelia.

"Where's my son?" Nelia asked hoarsely, referring to her 13 year old son, Iori. "He's out with Keiko and Flitch, they're looking for some food..."Taichi answered slowly.

Nelia just nodded and started to weep."Please take care of him..."

Taichi nodded then looked at her glumly."I'm sorry..." he said.

She bowed down her head to Taichi. "Taichi...though you're young...you are a great leader. Take care of my daughter and son... and the other people for me..."

Taichi nodded and looked away. Izzy came with a torch and walked towards Taichi. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No..." Taich said quietly. He turned to his people and yelled. "Take the children and women back to their houses." he ordered and the men of the village persued the woman to go away.

"Hikari, let us go..." Daisuke pleaded, but Hikari seemed to be in trance. "She was almost like a mother to me..." Hikari whispered.

Taichi then took the torch and faced the open doorway of Nelia. She tried to stand up and closed the door. "Please...burn it down now..." Taichi heard Nelia say to him.

Taichi tried to be strong, but then tears came out of his eyes. "You're just like a mother to me..."Taichi whispered as he threw the torch on the house.

"No!!!"

Iori's voice echoed, while the young boy watched the torch slowly touched their home. Stream of tears started to flow down his wonderful green eyes that resembled so much of her mother.

Taichi and the others stood back and watched the flame engulfed the small house.Yolei cried and hugged the baby with all her might.

"I'll kill the witch whose been playing with my people...I swear I will..." Taichi murmurred angrily, watching the house fall down, the fire eating up every bit of it.

* * *

**Celetites Kingdom**

Jun was back at her bedroom. She took another dress and looked at it in the mirror. "HmmI like it"

Something caught her eye by her window. She walked towards it and smiled instantly when she saw a pillar of smoke rising to the clouds and a small cloud of smoke by the side of Mt. Zimu. She giggled. "I can't believe I did that! Well, I believe I'm following my mother's footsteps!"

okay!! Finish at last!! This took me a day in front of the computer, causing my butt to ache!! (sorry for the word!)I believe this is the longest part of the story so far. I'm really sorry for using Jun as a bad girl here. And also, just think that Daisuke and Jun are not related to each other. I simply cannot put Daisuke in the Celetites! So, please _review _so I'll know if you liked it or not! Flame is all right, but please don't make it hard. I might not be able to take it! Thanks for reading!!!

---wind-goddess


	6. Finally A Knight

Okay, so most of the reviewers of chapter five told me to continue on. So, I'll go on with this fic and I hope the readers will stick by me until the end of this story coz I reallyreally plan to make this loooong! Thanks to **BlueWolf, Quantum Weather Butterfly, Tori, Synthetic Iris, Christina, relena **and** phoenixmon007** for reviewing. 

And to** CherryBlossom** - hey! Thanks for putting me in your favorites. Anyway, yeahI like Taichi as well. I think he fits to be a leader. I love him as much as I love Yamato. I could make it end as Taiora but most of my reviewers want me to finish this off as a sorato. But, there's gonna be a part in this story that Taiora will come up by maybepart 11 or 12. (I told you, I'm going to make this long!) And to give you the other couples that will appear on my story, bits of Takari, Kenyako, and Jyoumi will appear. And major Junato will come at the latter part of SOULMATES. I hope you enjoy reading this part!

---wind-goddess  


Part Six: At Last, A Knight 

The bright morning sun shone down the grounds of Tarben. It's rays glistened Yamato's sword as he positioned again, pointing it at Maku.

"Give me the best blow you have, Ishida!" Maku yelled across him. The other trainees who fought Maku earlier ended the fight ugly.

Some of them had scratches, bruises, scars made by Maku's sword. The other unfortunate ones suffered broken bones and an aching back.

Yamato closed his eyes, then opened them again as he stepped closer slowly. Up to now, he still can't see what Maku's weakest point is.

_I can't aim for his side, he's too quick _Yamato thought.

Maku stepped closer also and rotated his sword, watching Yamato closely. _If this kid beats me, I'll tell him to the King immediately _Maku thought as he looked at Yamato, not minding the sun.

Yamato bit his lip and tried very hard not to take his eyes away from Maku. Though the hot rays of the sun were scorching his skin, he concentrated on Maku.

Yamato took a step, then made a run towards Maku. 

Maku raised his sword in front of him, so that it will block Yamato's sword.

_CLASH!_

Their swords made contact and Yamato pulled away. Yamato was panting and was grasping for breath. _I can't charge him up front _Yamato thought, his brows knitting in unison. 

Finally, Yamato thought of only one idea. To get Maku by surprise

Yamato holds his sword tightly with his right hand and positioned it to his right side. Maku raised an eyebrow and looked cautiously at Yamato. _What attack will this boy do?_

Sure enough, Yamato ran with great speed towards Maku and raised his sword again. Maku smiled. _He's going to charge me in front again!_

When Maku raised his sword, Yamato suddenly disappeared. "What the" Maku muttered.

Then, Maku felt a heavy and hard object hit his back of the head and Maku fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Yamato places his sword back to its case and looked at Maku. He bent down and pulled Maku on his feet.

Maku opened his eyes drowsily and peeked Yamato from the side.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Yamato looked at him and draped Maku's arm over his shoulder and led Maku to the trainees, who were sitting on a bench.

"I attacked you from behind." Yamato started as he gently helped Maku sat down on the bench.

Maku held his back head and figured that Yamato must have jumped or did a somersault over him.

"You're quite good, Ishida" Maku muttered, still rubbing his aching head.

The other trainees where quite impress with what Yamato did a few moments ago. They witnessed how Yamato crouched down in front of Maku, then jumped up using his long, hind legs and somersaulted over Maku. After landing on his two feet, Yamato holds the sword's edge and hit Maku's head using the gold handle.

"Whoa!! Totally amazing!" Mannen exclaimed, giving Yamato a handshake. Yamato just smiled and looked down at Maku. "Sorry Master, do you want some water?"

Maku let out a deep sigh and rubbed his head again. "Yesplease. I'm a little lightheaded"

Yamato then walked out of the group and made his way to the kitchen. When he was by the backdoor of the kitchen, he could hear giggles and laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Please princesssit there with Suzanne and we will get the ingredients" he heard a woman say in-between laughter.

He peeked inside and saw from a corner that the potatoes, vegetables and fruits were all rolling on the floor and in the middle of the "rolling disaster" was a young woman sitting with a dirty face.

"I didn't know it was that heavy, Cory" she just reasoned out while brushing the dirt on her blue dress. 

Yamato chuckled and knocked on the wooden door, which was slightly open. The laughter ceased down and Yamato opened the door wider and he stepped in.

"Looks like you ladies are having fun" he greeted, bowing like a perfect gentleman. Cory walked towards her most favorite trainee and patted his back heavily, causing Yamato to stumble forward.

"Oh my boy! It was nothing!"

Yamato smiled and straightened his figure. He saw Sora by the corner, with her face flushed prettily. His smile widened and he walked towards her, extending his hand. "Princess, you look dazzling!" he said, a slight insult spiced his tone. 

Sora blushed even more and held his hand. She looked at him, with her eyebrow raised, while he pulled her to her feet. 

"Thanks for your very mocking complement" she said, doing a curtsy. Yamato chuckled and bowed down also, then whispered, "I'm not lying when I said that"

He stood up and walked towards Suzanne. Sora blushed, a small smile appearing on her face.

Yamato smiled at Suzanne. "May I have water please?" He asked, flashing Suzanne his very renowned smile that the cooks of the palace love so much.

Suzanne giggled and called on Tessie. The woman came and looked at Yamato. "Well my lad, why do you need one?"

"I hit Maku on the head."

Tessie eyed the boy curiously. "You did that on purpose?"

Yamato chuckled a bit, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheek. "We were in a duel and I need to win, of course" he explained shyly.

Cory the let out a laugh. "Oh my boy! When the day comes, you'll be the highest ranked knight of this kingdom. Or better yet, the King!" she exclaimed, winking at the now blushing Sora, who was as red as a tomato.

Tessie smiled and handed Yamato a bucket of clean fresh water. "Here. That will be enough to quench Maku."

Yamato took the bucket form Tessie and thanked her. He walked by Sora, then whispered. "I want to see you again"

Sora followed his retreating form and when even before he was out the door, he turned his head to Sora and gave her a cute wink.

If there were no people around, Sora might be swooning over him already. She let out a dreamy sigh.

"Well, wellIs my beautiful princess having a small liking on the handsome lad?" Cory asked, chuckling.

Sora turned to her and smiled sweetly. "Oh CoryI believe so!"

* * *

(afternoon) **Inside the throne room of the Tarben palace**

King Leonard gave an exasperated sigh and tried to think. _Why did those Celetites have to announce a war?!_

"I cannot possibly retreat and just walk away. He would attack this kingdom and makes sure me and my family are disposed properly" the King muttered, running a hand through his red hair.

Hugh, one of the loyal messengers of Leonard, approached the throne. He knelt down then looked up at the king. "My King, the burned houses are now fixed."

"Did anyone died?" Leonard asked quietly.

Hugh's face darkened and nodded his head slowly. "One of the houses is used for educating the lowly kids. When the fire happened, 10 children didn't make it out the place."

The king hit the armrest of his chair angrily. "It could be John's wifebut no. Monica was killed two years ago. She's the only one who could do that fire" he muttered angrily and stood up from his chair.

"What other things do my people need?" Leonard asked.

"My king, they would find a way to start their lives again. The only favor they ask of you is to protect them from the menacing Celetites. All they want is the loss of the Celetites."

Leonard can't just shrug off his people's favor. He needs to make a decision if he should accept the war or not.

"I need to protect Tarben"

* * *

Sora takes a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she saw her mother chatting with Mimi and a young man with sandy brown hair.

Muriko turned her head to the door and saw her daughter. She waved her hand in the air and her daughter walked towards them. Sora did a curtsy and flashed a smile at the young man.

"You called me mother?" Sora asked.

"Yes, honey. I was thinking that since you're always moping around our palace, I appointed someone to teach you how to dance."

Sora's eyes widened and she looked at her mother. "Dance? ButI do not know how!"

Muriko rolled her eyes at her daughter. "Sora, that's why I called on Sir Montiel to teach you how."

Upon mentioning his surname, the young man stood up and kissed Sora's backhand. "It's a pleasure meeting you, princess. Please call me Micheal."

Sora looked at Mimi, who was wiggling her eyebrows. Sora glared at her and looked at Michael. 

"When do we start, Sir Michael?"

* * *

Mannen tossed Yamato a bright, red apple and Yamato caught it. "Thanks!" Yamato said, taking a bite.

"I stole it in the kitchen. You should have seen Cory's face!" Mannen said, imitating Cory when he stole the apples.

Yamato almost choked and let out a laugh. The two boys laughed for a moment until Yamato couldn't bear it anymore. 

"You really know how to make her mad, right Mannen?"

Mannen just shrugged and bit into his apple. "Hey! I try to be nice!"

Yamato then spotted a nice long tree. He looked at Mannen. "Want to go up there?" Yamato asked, pointing at the tree.

Mannen gulped then shake his hands in front of Yamato's face. "That's okay. I really don't want toclimb."

"You don't know how to climb a tree?" 

Mannen sighed. "Well, yeah. I was always inside the house and my father always teach me sword skills." 

It was true. Mannen is included in the richest family circle of Tarben.

"Oh"

Yamato threw his apple core away and headed towards the tree. "I guess I could go alone."

Mannen just nod his head and sat below the tree. "I'll just doze for a while" he said, yawning.

Yamato went up the tree and sat on a sturdy branch. He roved his eyes on the beautiful landscape and eyed the palace.

He could see inside a room and saw Sora. Well, it might have been a good sight, but Yamato saw her in the arms of a man.

A wave of jealousy washed over him as he continued to stare at them. They were dancing and laughing all at the same time. "Okaymaybe they're justhaving a quantity time together" he said to himself.

But Yamato cursed angrily when the young man leaned beside her head and brushed her red hair. "I'll kill him" Yamato muttered.

* * *

Sora looked at her feet and tried to keep in mind what Michael said. _One, two, threeOne, two, three_ Sora said in her thoughts.

"You don't need to concentrate very much. Just"

Sora nodded and waltzes with him. The bad thing was Mimi and her mother left her alone with him. 

She muttered something under her breath that caught Michael's attention. "Did you say something, princess?"

Sora laughed and shook her head. "No! I was justthinking aloud!" She laughed again. But Sora's laughter seemed to falter when she noticed he was leaning towards her. 

"You're very beautiful" he whispered in her ear. He brought up his hand and held her hair. "Very beautiful"

Sora gulped, then the music ended. She stepped away from him and did a curtsy. "I must gothank you for the dance."

"Will I meet you again?"

Sora didn't bother to answer his question and she raced to the door, shutting it close when she exited.

* * *

(the next morning) **Tarben Kingdom**

King Leonard has called all the trainees at the palace. Some of them were nervous, some of them afraid. But all didn't know why they were called.

Yamato and the others walked inside the palace and saw the King and his family by the throne room. The King sat in the middle of Queen Muriko and the red haired princess.

Leonard stood up and placed his right in the air to get the attention of the trainees. "Fellowmen of the Tarben Kingdom. You've trained and your trainers have indeed worked very hard. Some of you might need more, but alsosome of you have been well enough to be a loyal knight in this kingdom."

Cheers and applause filled the throne room and the guests from the highest class of society where overwhelmed by the surprise of the king. 

The King waved his hand in the air again to silence them. "And this day, I'll dub those who are ready to be a Tarben Knight!!"

Yamato saw Mark Lippett looking at him. Mark mouthed, "I'll be a knight!" Yamato just smirked and mouthed also, "In your dreams, Lippett!"

Yamato turned his attention to the King, and also stole a glance at Sora. The king was handed a piece of scroll and he shouted the name of Mannen Lockwood.

Yamato smiled and shook his friend's hand as Mannen made his way to the front. While he watched Mannen, a twinge of panic and tenseness raised in him.

_What if I didn't made it as a knight? _Yamato thought edgily, but kept his cool posture. Ken stood beside him as another one was called to the front. 

"I'm sure you'll be called." Ken said. Yamato sighed and kept his hands on his pockets. 

"I sure hope so" 

Names were already called, but Yamato's name was still not heard. When Mark Lippett's name was called, Yamato lost hope.

After Mark was knighted, he walked over to Yamato and smirked at him. "In my dreams, right Yamato?" he said sarcastically while walking away.

Yamato sighed angrily and was about to walk out when the King spoke again.

"The ones I called earlier were, as I've been told, were great at sword skills. But this last one I'm about to call made an absolute remark during the training. He excelled in physical practice. A great and agile young man who has, for the first time, won a game from a great knight. A very intelligent lad that has proven himself worthy of being a Tarben knight."

All the people in the throne room were silent as they waited for the King to finish his statement. 

"I call on Sir Yamato Ishida, a trainee of Maku's group!"

Yamato's eyes widened as he stared at the King with a half-opened mouth. Some of his friends were tapping and shaking his shoulders, but he could still not believe he was called.

"Go on, my lad! Go on!" Maku said to him as he pushed Yamato forward. He was greeted by applauses and cheers from the other people but his eyes feasted on the lady by the king who was clapping her hands and a wide smile placed on her face.

He gathered up his composure and walked towards the throne. He knelt down in front of the King. 

"Do you pledge yourself to this kingdom, to protect my people and to protect my family as well?"

"With all my mind, with all my soul, with all my dignity" Yamato raised his face up and tilted it to where Sora is sitting. 

"And with all my heart" Yamato continued, his eyes never leaving Sora.

Sora's face flushed under his gaze and she smiled at him. The King continued with his speech.

"Do you swear to give up your life for us, the people of Tarben?"

"Yes, my Kingwith all my honor, I'll give up my life for Tarben"

"Then" The king pulled out his sword and rested it on Yamato's shoulder. "I dub thee, Sir Yamato Ishida, as one of the highest knights of Tarben!"

Yamatos' head shot up to the king in surprise. He was appointed as a high-ranked knight! 

"Rise up, Sir Yamato." The King said gently. Yamato stood up and the Leonard tapped his shoulder. "My people, I give you Yamato Ishida!" Leonard exclaimed, accompanied by cheers and loud ovation from the people.

* * *

Yamato walked happily towards the stable to get his horse out. The king gave the newly dubbed knights, including him, a chance to visit his family for a while to tell them that they're knights al last.

Yamato opened his mare's stall and his horse trotted and walked towards him. He puts on the saddle then turned around when he heard someone calling him.

Sora ran towards him, while Yamato spread his arms out. Sora jumped into his arms and they swirled around and around until Yamato placed Sora back to the ground. 

Sora smiled at him. "I'm so happy for you, Yamato!"

"Me too! I mean, I thought I was not going to be called!" he said, flushing.

Sora laughed and brushed off the blonde bangs that hanged over his blue azure eyes. "I was pretty sure that you'd be called!" Sora exclaimed.

Yamato gazed at her and leaned forward, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Not here, Yamato." She whispered.

Yamato sighed, then an idea came to his mind. "Will you come with me then?" His eyes plead her to say yes and she laughed.

"Where will you take me?"

"My other secret place."

Sora raised her eyebrow and looked at Yamato. "And where would that be?"

"It's a secret. You'll find out soon enough!" Yamato said, as he helped Sora on his horse.

* * *

They rode away from the Tarben palace. Sora gazed up at the blue sky and cast her eyes to the meadows and valleys. "It's so beautiful" she whispered.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to have to ride through the Villu kingdom."

Sora shivered at the thought of the Villu kingdom. They say the placed was cast off from people because many supernatural happenings occurred after the big fire ate up all of Villu, including the people.

"Can we not just find another way?" Sora asked. Though she calls herself tough, she's still afraid of ghosts and unseen things.

Yamato shook his head and focused his attention in front. "If we go another way, we'll get to that place by evening. I would not want to do that."

"Well, okay"

Finally, Sora saw Villu from the distance. The rode through the place as Sora shivered while looking at the ruins. They were all black and piles of skulls and skeletons were mound together at one place.

"Oh God" Sora exclaimed as she buried her face on Yamato's chest. Yamato placed his left hand on her hair and tugged on his horse's reins, causing the mare to gallop faster.

"We're away from Villu now" Yamato whispered in her hair. Sora looked up at him, and gazed behind them. Villu was now a mere black image away from them.

She was so caught up with Villu that she didn't notice that the horse has stopped.

"Sora?"

"Yes?" Sora replied, still looking behind them. Yamato leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Look over there"

Sora turned her head to where Yamato was pointing and gasped in wonder. They were on a small hill and they were gazing at a sparkling blue ocean. She could hear the faint sounds of the seagulls. The sun's rays lighted up the whole place as the warm ocean breeze circle them.

"Shall we go?" Yamato said, now mounting off the horse.

"Certainly!" Sora exclaimed and jumped off the horse. She immediately ran to the ocean, pulling her shoes from her feet.

"Yamato, hurry!" Sora exclaimed as she happily watched the waves wash over her bare feet. She giggled and looked at Yamato, who was resting underneath a shade.

"Yamato! Why don't you come here?" she yelled, hoping to catch the attention of the sleeping knight.

"You go on! This all for you to enjoy!" he yelled back as he closed his eyes again.

Sora frowned, then smiled again when an idea came to her mind. When she's near Yamato, she cupped a handful of water and smiled evilly as she poured the ocean water on Yamato's face.

She quickly jumped away, laughing, while Yamato yelled and wiped the water on his face. 

"Sora!!! What did you do?!!" Yamato yelled, brushing his damp, wet blonde hair.

"Was it nice, Sir Yamato?" Sora asked sarcastically, also giggling in delight, as Yamato stood up. 

"I'll get you!" Yamato exclaimed as he ran on his feet.

Sora laughed and ran as fast as her bare feet could go. But Yamato caught on her fast and grabbed her arm. "Caught you!"

But then, Sora tripped over a rock, causing both of them to stumble on the sand. Sora let out a laugh and opens her eyes.

Once she opened them, her laughter ceased down and she realized what position they were. She was lying with her back on the sand, and he was lying on top of her. She stayed quiet for a while, not minding the ocean water that washes over them.

Yamato blinked back and gazed at the damsel below him. Her hair flowed with the water that rolls over them. The afternoon sun glistened her ruby red eyes that seemed to amaze him so much. 

Yamato reached his hand out and moved the strands of auburn hair away from her wonderful eyes and rested it on her cheek. "I caught you" he whispered.

Sora seemed to be lost in a tranquil moment as she continued to gaze at those deep blue orbs. "Yamato" she breathed.

Finally, Yamato couldn't stop the temptation any longer. He slowly leaned down towards her and their lips touched. 

Sora could taste the salty water that rested on his lips. She whispered his name softly as he opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in. A hundred emotions swirled inside Sora's head and all she wanted was to kiss him back.  


Yamato moaned softly as their kiss deepened more. He reached down his right hand and it interlaced with Sora's hand. Then, Yamato slowed down the kiss and opened his eyes. He smiled and touched Sora's cheek. Sora's eyes fluttered open and she gazed back at him lovingly.

"I might take advantage of the moment" he whispered as he sat up and pulled her to her feet.

They both stood up and agreed to take a nice slow stroll beside the ocean. Yamato removed his shoes also and smiled when he felt the cold ocean water splashed his feet. Sora was walking beside him, with a wonderful smile placed on her face. 

"Would your mother be angry if you came home wet?" Yamato asked, eyeing her dress which is now damp and drenched from the salty water.

Sora giggled and nods her head slightly. "She might be angry. But I'll make up a good excuse."

Then, Yamato asked again. "I saw you dancing with a nice looking gentlemanwho is he?"

Sora looked at him sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Dancing? Ohhe's Michael. Mother called on him to teach me"

"Does your mother like him?"

Now Sora's really confused. "Why are you asking me all those questions?"

Yamato just shrugged and looked at the ocean. Sora smiled and hugged his arm. "Are you jealous?"

Yamato looked back at her with a confused face. "Me? Jealous? Of course not!" he said.

Sora stopped walking and stood in front of Yamato. "Let me tell you something, Yamato. A lady feels beautiful if his man admits that he's jealous." Sora told him with a knowing look.

Yamato cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Sora nodded and held his hand. "Yes."

Yamato chuckled a bit then scratched his hair. "Well yeahI am a little jealous"

Sora rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "He says _a little_" she muttered. Yamato heard it and called out after her.

* * *

**Back at the palace**

Leonard turned around to see who was calling him. "Who goes there?" Leonard called. He was alone in his bedroom.

"In the mirror, Leonard..."

Leonard walked towards the mirror and saw John, king of the Celetites. He was smiling slyly and his velvet robes hanged over his shoulder. "Are you ready for the war, Leonard?"

"I'm more than ready John...I'll stop you're evil doings from now on!"

John just laughed evilly and looked back at Leonard with piercing eyes. "4 days from now will the battle begin. You better win the war, Leonard...or I'll burn your kingdom just like what my wife did on Villu."

Leonard laughed and pointed his finger on the mirror. "You don't even know magic John!"

"Ah...but my daughter's an expert at it! She just burned down a few of your houses! Remember John, four days..." With that, John disappeared from the mirror.

* * *

Sora and Yamato arrived back at the palace even before the sun went down. They both brought Yamato's horse back to his stall.

"Well, you better get going and visit your family." Sora said, closing the stall's door. Yamato nodded and looked at her. "Umprincess?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes?"

He stepped closer and took her hands in his. "I just want to sayI love you"

Sora smiled and gave him a small kiss on his lips. "YesI love you too"

Yamato smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad to hear that my princess...I swear to protect you from every damn bandit or Celetites or even from Michael..."

She closed her eyes and opened them again, finding Yamato gazing back at her. "Will you promise to love me forever, Yamato?"

Yamato nodded. "I'll love you until the end of everything, princess..."

finish! pretty long, huh? anyway, pls review and tell me what you want to see in the coming chapter or just give out a comment and other stuff. I'll appreaciate it. thanks for reading!!

--- wind-goddess 


	7. Questions need Answers

Hello there again! And this is wind-goddess, still alive and kicking and also having a **major writer's block **in DREAMWEAVER. But anyway, I'm really, really happy coz I have a new friend (Taka!!!!) and that some people still reviews and your thank-you's is on the bottom page.

I've watched the movie _Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves_ in my grandma's friend's house and the movie inspired me to think of Taichi and his people. I'm not taking the whole plot of that movie though; I'm just inspired with Robin and his people. The setting and the people and the place are perfect for the bandits *daydreams of Taichi*!! And I don't want to just focus on sorato but also on the other people of my story as well. After all, I want something different in this story! *smiles* 

**Christina** told me in her review that Sora has to have those "powers" but not as developed as Jun's. Actually (to give you a hint), Taichi will teach her! *gasp* Okay, that's one Taiora moment. (but as I have said, this'll end as sorato) I assure you Sora will have some sort of magic in her hands. Just wait for the coming chapters!! And **taiora** and** junato **really needs to be seen in this story. It spices the story a little

Enjoy reading! --- wind-goddess

Part Seven: Questions need Answers

**Bandits Territory**

Taichi exited his hut house and eyed his surroundings. He looked sadly at his people as they pack their things up and leave their small houses. Taichi saw her sister and walked towards her.

"Is that all your things?" Taichi asked, looking at Hikari's bag.

Hikari nodded sadly and looked into her brother's eyes. "Why do we need to abandon this place? The Celetites didn't even come here"

Taichi sighed and got his sister's bag. "We need to get out of here as fast as we could mainly of two reasons, okay Hikari?"

"What are those two reasons?" Hikari asked as they walked towards the people, now formed in a circle. 

"One, you know that Nelia got a disease. If we stay here longer, her sickness may affect our people and us. Two, we burned Nelia's house and the smoke might have signaled the Celetites. Right now, they might be on their horses and are marching towards here." Taichi explained. 

Hikari frowned and looked at the people. "Big Brother, why did the Celetites have a big grudge against us? We didn't even do anything against them! We were living happily in our kingdom" Hikari suddenly exclaimed. 

Taichi bit his lip as he comforted his now crying sister. "Shhc'mon Hikari"

"Why?" Hikari muffled against his chest as she continued to cry. 

"Because of that damn prophecy" Taichi muttered. When Hikari's cry soon subsided, he left her and stood in front of the circle. His people were looking at him with the same feature in their faces.

Sadness

Taichi took a breath. "We need to leave now! Make sure that you have everything you need! Are there any questions?"

"Do we need to leave our territory over and over again?" One man asked.

"Yes." Taichi answered simply. 

The man stood up and looked at Taichi. "Though you're young, I trust in you much. But, won't we still be in danger if we just continue to hide?"

Taichi didn't know what to answer. Roy was right, they would still be in danger even if they get out of this place.

"You're right Roywe'll still be in danger" Taichi started. He rested his right foot on a block of wood and eyed his people. 

"I want to charge the Celetites as much as you want to. But we need to have more patience! If we charge there, would we win?" Taichi asked.

There was no answer.

"No! Of course not! They're witches! Demons, most of them!! They know black spell!" Taichi exclaimed, almost yelling.

"But we know magic! Can we not use that?" Daisuke exclaimed, standing up also. Taichi looked at him and asked him a simple question.

"Who taught you magic in our kingdom?"

"Vera, one of the descendant of the Great Magician Villu!" Daisuke exclaimed proudly. Taichi asked another question.

"Vera's father taught me magic also. What was the one thing that Vera always reminded you?"

Daisuke looked away guiltily and answered quietly. "To use magic for one good purpose only"

Taichi nodded and looked at his people's faces. "You heard him. We were all taught of magic and Villu's descendants always told us to do magic for good only. Is revenge good?"

Taichi threw Jyou a look, which caused the tall lad to stand up. Though Jyou's older than Taichi for 2 years, he has a lot of respect for their leader. 

"Jyou, answer my question. Is revenge good?"

"No Tai"

Taichi nodded his head again and looked at his people. "We all know that revenge is not a good thing. I told you before and I'm going to tell you againBe patient! Our sufferings will soon end. Do you not see that we were the only ones to escape that fire that engulfed our precious home?! Do you not see that we will be the ones to do the prophecy?!"

The people were quiet. Nobody spoke a word and most of them are looking down on the ground while the woman were holding back their tears as they reminisce the tragedy that befell on their land.

Taichi sighed. "I want to protect all of youI want us to be completeAnd I will give up my life for each and everyone of you!! I don't want anything in return for protecting you! Is everything clear now?"

The people nodded their heads quietly. Taichi grabbed his bag and swung it to his right shoulder while his left hand carried Hikari's things. 

"Let us go Izzy has found us a new place" Taichi said as he led the group. Jyou stood up and looked to see if anyone or anything is left behind. He frowned.

Beside the burned house stood a wooden cross. In front of the cross kneels a young boy with brown hair. His eyes held sadness and anger that even his tears could not wipe away.

Jyou stood beside Iori. "Iori"

"JyouI don't know what I'm feeling right now. One part of me wants to stay here and just look at this grave. Another part of me wants to kill the witch that caused this incident" Iori breathed out angrily.

Iori took a breath and continued. "But another part of me says that I should go on and think about the future, not the past. I chose to go on Jyou, but is my choice right?"

Jyou smiled and patted the boy's head. "Yes, Iori"

Ir\ori couldn't help it any longer. The young boy placed his hands on the ground and bowed down his head as tears fell from his eyes. "Mother"

Jyou kneeled down and hushed the boy. "You still have a little sistera big family"

"Family?" Iori asked. "But, my parent's are already dead. It's only me and Lana"

Jyou smiled and helped Iori stand up. Jyou grabbed Iori's bag "YesLana is your little sister. Do you know who your family is?"

"No" 

They continued to walk until they saw their group still walking on. When they reached the end of the group, Jyou looked down at Iori.

"Just look in front of you and you'll realize you still have a family "

* * *

(After a few hours)** Bandits Territory**

A black hooded man led his knights as they ride on their horse, eyeing the barren land. There were no peoplejust small houses.

The knight leading the cavalry roared angrily as he got off his horse. "They must have realized that we'll come here" he muttered as he surveyed the place.

"No more people?" he yelled at the cavalry. 

"No more Sir. It looks like they've left!"

The black hooded man, turned around and grabbed the knight by his neck. "Of course they have, you imbecile! It's utterly clear that they've left!!" he yelled as he threw the knight away.

The hooded man mounted his horse again. "We're too late! Get back to Celetites!!"

* * *

****

**In Celetites Kingdom**

The black hooded man ran towards the king and bowed down immediately. The king looked down at his faithful servant.

"Have you killed those bandits?"

"My apologies, my lord. But we didn't find them"

"WHAT?!"

The king stood up and walked angrily towards the kneeling servant. "You fool!! Do you even realize that letting them live means death for our kingdom?!" King John exclaimed harshly as he grabbed the hooded man's arm.

"My lord, give me another chance!"

King John sighed and let go of his servant. "It's a waste of time to kill you! Summon Kaar at once!"

As soon as the black hooded knight scurried out of the throne room, a gray cloud appeared by the ceiling and descended slowly down to the floor, in front of King John.

After descending, the cloud soon took form as it reveals its feet, hands and its head. The cloud disappeared and a sexy, figure of a woman became visible. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her body. A black scarf covers her face, but reveals her eyes.

"You called, your highness?" she said.

The King sauntered back at his seat and massaged his aching head. "Yeshave you finished reading that Villu prophecy?"

Kaar smiled slyly and placed her left hand on her hips. "My Lord, I've finished studying it."

She waved her hands on the air and a piece of scroll appeared. She held it with her hands and walked over to the king.

"You have?" The king asked, his eyes gleamed with excitement. "Well then, tell me what it says!"

Kaar nodded her head and read the scroll.

__

_A day will come when good and evil will part  
And my people will be the only ones to hold them back_

Kaar looked up and looked at the king. "The _people_ mentioned in this scroll are Villu people. But, they're all dead"

"No Kaar, a handful of them is still alive! They're currently hiding in Zimu."

"You mean, the bandits?!"

The king nodded his head and let Kaar continue reading. Kaar looked back at her scroll and read the words.

_A prince will be born in one kingdom  
His powers are greater beyond any mortal  
And if ever I die, my people will serve this prince  
In life and death, whether good or evil_

"Our kingdom, and also Celetites, have princesses that rule their land. This kingdom written in this scroll might not even exist!" Kaar exclaimed.

King John shook his head slowly. "NoI'm sure this kingdom is either our kingdom or Tarben" The king looked at Kaar and pointed at the scroll. 

"Does the prophecy say anything about that prince?" King John asked as his mind tries to link the riddles of the prophecy. 

After scanning her eyes on the scroll, Kaar looked up and nodded her head. "Yes, my lord. It says:

_During the first war, he will come  
And will defeat the corrupted kingdom that desires to   
Spread the evil in the land  
He will ride in his steed  
Carrying a golden sword in his sheath  
And will stand at the right side of his king_

The king's eyes widened. "I've proclaimed a war against Tarben. Do you think he'll come in that war?" John asked Kaar.

"Perhaps, my lord"

They stayed quiet for a while until John stood up. "Kaar, you better be with us in the war. If you ever see that prince, capture him at once!"

* * *

(night time)** Bandit's New Territory**

"Tai, none of the two kingdoms have a prince! We don't have any kingdom to serve. Our people have sacrificed enough to be in this place! We need a kingdom" Izzy pointed out, putting the scroll back on the table.

Taichi and his people have found their new territory beyond a waterfall. The tall and great trees are lush and are full of fruits. They've built tree houses (on trees) and small wooden houses on the forest floor. 

Taichi is inside Izzy's house and both are currently studying Villu's prophecy. 

"You're right, Izzy" Taichi muttered.

Izzy held his chin and thought for a moment. "Tai, I read something in the scroll that says that we should serve that prince whether he's good or bad. What do you think about it?"

Taichi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't knowIf it means risking our people, then we would not serve him."

"But, the prophecy says so"   
  
Taichi looked angrily at Izzy as he paced across him and sat on a chair. "I know that! If the prince is evil, our people will only serve him only if I'm dead."

Izzy took the scroll in his hands and rolled it. He placed it on a shelf, then turned his head to Taichi when something entered his mind.

"Tai, didn't Vera's father told you something about your own destiny?"

Taichi closed his eyes and nodded. "YeahI still remember that."

"What did he say to you?"  
  
Taichi opened his eyes and stared on the ground. "He said that I'd serve the one maiden that has captured my heart. My reward for serving her truly and loyally is that I'll have a good life. But the one thing I can't have is her heart" Taichi muttered as the vision of the red-haired maiden that he met in Tarben appeared in his mind.

Izzy smiled at his friend. "What do you think about it?"

"I wish not a word of it is trueMy heart might just broke to a thousand pieces if I saw the only maiden suiting for me in another man's arms. I might not take it" Taichi whispered, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

Taichi shook his head to clear his mind. He's not used to talk about his private life. "Any other problems needed to discuss?" Taichi just asked, dropping the topic about his own destiny.

Izzy shrugged a bit and sat down on a wooden chair. "Well, there's a coming war."

Taichi turned his head to Izzy and quirk his eyebrow. "War? What war?"

"The war against the Celetites against Tarben." Izzy answered as he let out a sleepy sigh while running his finger on his aching forehead.

"How did you know that?" Taichi asked.

"Yolei foretold me once and our spy sent on Tarben ground has heard it from King Leonard himself."

Taichi thought for a while then shook his head slowly. "No, we should not participateit's better if we stay here for a while. We still need to help our people build houses and more important things. After all, it's Tarben against Celetites and we, bandits, have no place in that war."

Taichi stood up and walked towards the open door. But before he went out, he looked back at Izzy. "Besides, those two kingdoms are not worthy of our people's lives"

_And I just don't want to see that lady againI'm afraid to accept the fact that I'm falling for her._ Taichi thought as he walked outside Izzy's small house.

Taichi smelled the fresh night air as he puts his hands in his pockets and eyed the full moon. 

"If she's the maiden for me, then give me a sign. If I saw her in ragged clothes and she's riding a horse in the twilight of the night, then she's the maiden I'll serve till the end of my life"

* * *

(next day) **Tarben Kingdom **

Sora played with her scarf nervously as she remembered her conversation with Mimi. She let out a small sigh as she entered the palace and went straight to her room. "Oh please" Sora muttered as she opened her bedroom door.

__

_Mimi motioned Sora to sit down beside her. The brown haired lady dismissed her servants and they were alone in the guest room._

_"Sora, are you trying to tell me that you're in love with your childhood friend?"_

_Sora nodded her head happily. She leaned closer to Mimi and whispered, "Honestly, we've been meeting secretly in the end of the day"_

_Mimi's eyes widened. "What?! If the palace guards, or even your parents, saw both of youthey'll take you apart for good!" Mimi exclaimed._

_Sora chuckled slightly, but her friend is right. "Mimi, I told you this because I trust you. Will you please not tell my parents about this?"_

_Mimi sighed as Sora gave her a I'm-your-friend-so-you'll-do-anything-for-me look. "All right, you have my word. But as a friend, may I ask you something?"_

_When Sora nodded, Mimi asked her first question. "Do you love that knight?"_

_Sora gave her a smile. "Mimi, my mother once told me that when the right man for you comes, you'd sense a feeling ofcompleteness inside of you. When your eyes lock together for even just a while, everything around you seems to disappear and there's a feeling like magic that sweeps you on your feet. It's the feeling of love, Mimi. And I felt that whenever I'm around Yamato." Sora explained confidently._

_Mimi gave a small smile then asked her second question. "Well then, does he love you back?"_

_Sora knew the answer to this. Yamato has always told her those three sweet words. But Mimi's question made her think for a moment. _

_"He says he loves me"_

_Mimi took Sora's hands and looked at her. "My friend, I apologize for asking those questions butI really care about you and I don't want you to end up getting hurt"_

_When Sora just kept quiet, Mimi continued with her talk. "Sora, don't take this wrong buthe's a common knight. I know there are richer guys for you. But if you love him, I'll accept that. But as long as he loves you for who you are and not for your riches, then he fits you perfectly."_

_Sora knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "For who am I and not for my riches? Are you saying that he loves me because II belong to royalty?!"_

_Mimi sighed and stood up. "My father experienced the same incident. There was a woman he loved dearly and they were about to get married. But even before they got married, his trusted friend told him that his fiancé was in his treasury. My father was curious and he went in his treasury. He got there to late. The woman jumped outside the window and my father witnessed how a man trotted off with my father's fiancé. My father was about to be in great dept until my mother came and they married."_

_Mimi kneeled in front of her friend. "Oh Sora, I just don't want you to experience that dreadful incident!"_

_Sora stood up and looked angrily at Mimi. "Yamato would never hurt my feelings! I believe our friendly conversation is over!"_

_As headed towards the door, Mimi called out her friend's name. "You wouldn't lose anything if you just ask him"_

Sora stared at the wooden door the opened it. Before she puts her foot in, a piece of paper on the floor. She looked at the hallways to see if there are any people around, but there was none.

Sora stooped down and picked the folded paper. She opened it slowly and read the neat words that were written using quill and ink.

__

_My princess, _

_I cannot stand a day without you by my side. How I wish I were your shadow so that I may follow you all day! Or better yet, I wish I were just the wind blowing gently beside you so that I may stay close to you. My dear princess, my heart is in deep longing for you and I wish you feel the same. If ever you're not busy, would you please meet me in the forest where our lake lays quietly as it waits for us to be seen together again? I will wait until dawn._

_Your knight_

A small smile crept on Sora's face as she folded the paper again. His sweet words echoed in her mind as she closed her bedroom door and walked away from her bedroom. I will meet himshe thought as she walked down the flight of stairs. She headed towards the kitchen and luckily the cooks didn't mind her.

When she was almost close to the stables, she stopped for a while. 

_You wouldn't lose anything if you just ask him_

Mimi's words entered her mind. Sora gave a sigh and stared down the ground. Mimi's a long time friend of hers and Sora trusts her more than anything. 

She headed towards her own stable and opened the stall quietly as she led her white mare out. "Maybe I should just ask himIf he really loves me, he wouldn't be angry"

* * *

(By the pond)

Yamato threw another smooth pebble across the pond, making it jump on the water three times. 

"Please let her comeplease let her come" he muttered as he threw another pebble angrily on the water. The pebble leaped on the water four times.

"How long have you been throwing rocks?"

He turned around and saw his lady. A wide smile appeared on his face as he ran to her. He picked her up in his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. 

"I thought you'll never come" he murmured against her ear. He placed light kisses on her neck and returned his attention to her soft lips.

"Well, I'm here" she whispered as she cupped his face. She holds his hand and led him towards the lake. Yamato let her pull him. She stared at the glistening water for a while as she lets go of his hand.

Yamato smiled and stood behind her. He circled her slim waist with his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

"How was your meeting with my father?" Sora asked, but her eyes still gazed at the lake. Yamato didn't move from he's position but answered her question.

"Something about more training for the menactually, I haven't been really listening. I was wondering where you are" he whispered, leaning closer to her.

Sora's smile faltered a little and she moved away from Yamato. "I paid Mimi a visit. We haven't been seeing each other lately"

"Oh" Yamato replied. He turned to her and eyed her for a moment. She seems to be in daze. She was awfully quiet. He walked towards her and looked at her face. Yamato looked in her eyes. Her ruby orbs weren't as bright as before. It was like she's hiding something from him. 

He ran his left hand through his shoulder-length red hair and touched her cheek with his right hand. "Tell me what's bothering you"

Sora gulped and looked away from him. Why did he have to read my mind? She thought bitterly as Yamato tilted her face back to face him.

Sora sighed and took both his hands. "Yamato"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something"

heheI figured this'll be a nice ending to this chapter. What do you think will happen? Not much sorato right? I promise that the next chapter will focus on Yamato and Sora only, but sorato sadness will come. You'll find out soon enough!

My thank you's:

**Synthetic Iris, hyper_shark, Miyu444, Tori, Christina** - thanks for reviewing! 

**Raie** - whoa!! You're review surprised me a bit. Are you a psychic or something? Coz you just wrote something (in your review) that will exactly happen in the coming war! Make a wild guess whether who it is*slaps forehead* I'm giving away hints!!!

**CherryBlossom **- a special thanks for ya! You've reviewed all the parts of this story!! Thank you!!!*bows down* Arigatou!!*bows down again* 

**Jasper** - thanks for reviewing!! And what you said in your review about junato is a bit right. And Tai has a really big part in this story. Besides being a bandit, Tai is Sora's protector and savior against the evil prince. *winks* you'll find about the evil prince in the coming chapters.

And to **lily-angel** - Break them apart? Hey, that would be a great idea for my story!! (Just kidding!!) But honestly, there's gonna be two or three parts of this story that needs Yamato and Sora to be apartfar apart from each other. *suddenly clamps mouth with hands* uh-ohI'm giving away the story!!!!! 

And to **Quantum Weather Butterfly** - well, yeah, there's gonna be Jyoumi, but it's only for, like, a few minutes. But if you want, I'll tell Jyou to kidnap Mimi and let her join the Zimu bandits. I can easily add it to Jyou's script! *winks* Just tell me if you want Jyoumi to seen until the last chapter and I'll gladly think of something!! Just tell me, okay?

To the readers:

Umif you ever want something to be seen in this fic (like couples you like or whatever), just tell me. And please review!! Authors love to have reviews especially me! *o* And alsso, if you're having trouble understanding the prophecy, just tell me and I'll explain it in the next chapter or I'll just e-mail it to ya! 

till next time!!! 

--- wind-goddess  



	8. Misunderstanding

I'm back with the next part!! And here are my thank you's: 

**CherryBlossom **-KoumiI dunnobut thanks for reviewing. **Synthetic Iris** - thank you! I will continue on with this coz you review! **Venursia**- I try very, very hard not to take too long in posting the coming chapters. But writer's block comes and then I'll bump my head on the wall so that a couple of ideas will come out. **Quantum Weather Butterfly** - since you asked for it, better read the coming parts coz in no time at all, Jyou will come in Mimi's house! **lily-angel **- yes!! I'm a totally lunatic and evil author!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!, **Sora Crest of Love** - oooohhh!! Thanks for reviewing! Favorite author list?! Awww shucks*blush*, **Raie** - about your guessI'm not gonna tell who's going to be kidnapped!! That's coz I'm EVIL!! *laughs insanely* **gan-chan **- uhyeah, I'm 100% pure blooded filipina!! And the evil prince iswell, just wait for it. **Relena** - you reviewed my two fics! Thank you!! Jasper- you'll know soon enoughTakari is easy to add! **Michan** - you reviewed all the chapters! I'll continue this!! hope you'll enjoy reading this part!

Part Eight: Misunderstanding

"Ya!"

The rain continued to drop heavily over her now damp and wet hair as her horse continued to gallop across the grassy and now damp terrain. She sniffed as the tears run down her face along with the raindrops that fell from the dark sky.

_Why? It's so confusing_

She kicked the side of the horse and it galloped faster until she could see the palace flags that wrestled against the hard wind. His voice was so angry, his eyes seemed lost for a moment. She cried again and slowed the horse down. 

Sora and her horse stood there under the heavy downpour, as Sora remembered her conversation with Yamato.

__

_"I need to ask you something" _

_He smiled at her and brushed away the strands that blocked her eyes. "Sure"_

_"I toldI told Mimi that you and I have been seeing each other" she said quietly. She looked into his cerulean eyes to see if they hold anger. _

_But to her surprise, he's smiling._

_"Really? What did she say?" Yamato said happily._

_Sora gulped and tried to look away from his eyes. "She says it's okayYamato?"_

_Yamato knitted his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Do you really love me?" She asked, looking seriously at his orbs. _

_"Of course I do!"_

_"I mean, do you love me because of myselfnot because of - "_

_"Your riches, right?" he asked a bit harshly. His eyes seemed to be angry but his face was calm. Sora took a breath and held a serious look._

__

_"Yes. Answer my question"_

__

_He stepped away from her and muttered angrily. He looked back at her with fierce eyes. "Just because I'm from a low class of this kingdom and you say that I'm after riches?!" he spat out angrily._

_"You did not answer my question, Yamato" Sora said calmly, but inside she was in rage. Who gave him the right to raise his voice in front of her?!_

_He gave an angry look at Sora. "Now I know that all you rich folks are all the same!! You're all self-conceited!! You're riches blind your eyes from reality!!" he yelled, his hand rolled into a fist._

_Of all the things Sora hate, it's to be compared to people. "I AM not conceited and I'm not the same as those so-called people your telling about!!" she snapped._

_Yamato smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course, you're not! In fact, you're a stubborn, tempered and a spoiled little rich girl" he said sarcastically._

_Sora was burning mad now and she looked at him angrily. "If I'm what you say, then why the hell did you even say you love me?!" she yelled angrily at him._

_He turned around then spat out his answer. "Unfortunately, I don't know the hell why I even loved you in the first place!!"_

Sora was breathing heavily now. As soon as she heard his words, it broke her heart. The sky darkened and soon enough, it rained. After staring at his back for a long time, hot tears made its way down her surprised face. She didn't make a sound. All she did was mounted her horse. The one thing she could only think of at that time is to run.

Ran away from him.

Ran away from him, hoping that she'll forget him.

"Damn" she muttered, cursing herself and Yamato all over again. 

The rain still didn't stop and she was drenched. She kicked on the side of the horse and it galloped towards the palace.

* * *

Yamato slumped down under the tree, not minding the heavy rain that was falling over his head. He scratched his head irritatingly, realizing that he had hurt Sora.

When she asked him about it, her vision disappeared and he saw the rich people who had mocked him and his mother.

__

_"What a whore!! When her husband died, she's now using her husband's money!!!" _

Their words have plagued his mind. He groaned and yelled, hoping that the words would escape him. He hated them.

Because of them, his mother was forced out of his own father's house. Since their mother has no more relatives, they were forced to live in a small house.

Not until a nice, old man offered his home to them. When he died, the people still mocked them saying that they're using the old man's riches.

"Damn them" Yamato muttered. He remembered Sora again.

_Why would she ask something like that? Doesn't she trust me?_

He asked himself. He was angry with her. If she loves him, why on earth would she suspect that he's after their money?

"I want to believe that she's like the othersbut I really don't careI just damn love her too much"

* * *

(back at the palace) 

Sora ran up the stairs and in to her room, not realizing that Mimi was calling after her. She closed the door shut and jumped on her bed, crying with all her might. 

"I hate itI hate him" she muttered angrily on the sheets, tears falling heavily form her eyes.

Sora could hear soft knocks on the wooden door, but she didn't stood up. She wiped away the tears and sat on her bed. 

"Go away! I'm not hungry or whatsoever so please leave me alone!!" Sora exclaimed.

"SoraIt's me, Mimi"

" What do you want?" Sora spat out.

"I'm really sorry about what I said earlier in my house. I'm terribly sorryMaybe I was wrong about the Yamato. I just want to say sorry" Mimi said through the closed door, hoping that her friend was listening.

The door opened and Sora stood there, her eyes swollen from crying.

"Oh Sora"

Sora cried again and hugged her friend dearly. "Mimi, he's angryI'm angrywe both are!"

"Oh GodI'm sorryI'm so, so sorry" Mimi said, hushing her friend. 

_This is all my faultall my fault_ Mimi thought bitterly as her friend continued to cry on her shoulder.

* * *

When Sora was asleep, Mimi decided to go home when the Queen stopped her. 

"Is my daughter all right?"

Mimi nodded. "Yes, my Queen. She's just a littleconfused at the moment."

They continued their walk on the empty and dark hallway; the lightning lit their way.

"You and Sora have been best friends for a long time, I believe. I was wonderingYou see, Sora's already sixteen years old. Leonard and I have been thinking thatmaybe it's the right time for her to have someone in her life"

Mimi stopped walking, causing the Queen to halt also. "You mean, a mana husband?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, exactly! I've been thinking of a ball perhaps. If ever Leonard will agree, then the ball will be held after two days. What do you think about it?"

Mimi thought for a moment. "Well, I believe it would be a wonderful idea my Queen."

Muriko smiled. "I think so too. In a matter of time, Sora would be ruling this kingdom." 

Mimi looked away from Muriko and faced the dark sky. "A ball, huh? Maybe I could think of something for both Sora and Yamato" she murmured.

* * *

(the knights' quarters) 

The door bursts open and Ken turned his head only to see a drenched Yamato. He chuckled. "Where have you been?"

"Out" he replied harshly, as he sat down on his bed. Ken noticed his anger and sat beside his blonde friend.

"Is everything all right?"

Yamato sighed angrily and stomped his foot on the ground. "Damn no!"

"Why is that?"

Yamato couldn't help but to cry. "I've just made the only woman in my life to walk away from me"

* * *

(next day) Tarben Kingdom

Yamato entered the room and sat down on his chair. (umthink of King Arthur and the knight of the Round Table. Except that the table isn't round. It's a long rectangular table.)

The King stood up and silence the knights. "I believe this is the right time to tell you Tarben's problem"

Yamato tried to concentrate but Sora's vision came into his mind. Tears came rolling down her face as she looked at him angrily. Her words entered his mind sharply.

__

_"If I'm what you say, then why the hell did you even say you love me?!"_

He bit his lip and covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh God SoraI'm so sorry" he whispered.

"My knights, I deeply trust you to keep this secret form other people, even your own family."

Yamato looked at the King and tried to get Sora out of his mind. The King took a deep breath. "The Celetites announced a war against us."

Their reaction were all the same. They were surprised.

"A war?!"

"What about my family?!"

"I have kids!"

The room was filled with questions until all sounded like the buzzes of bees. The King silenced them.

"I am sorry for not having told you earlier. Even my family didn't know about this. If you don't want to join this war, then you may leave." He said, pointing to the door.

No one moved or stood from their seat. The King smiled. "I advise you to train more. Then, you may visit your family. If ever you want to tell them, let them promise to not tell the others. The people might be scared."

The king dismissed them and Yamato just stared at the wooden table. "A war" he murmured. Questions appeared in his mind. What about his family? Will he not see Takeru again?

He stood up and walked towards the door, making a run. "I need to talk to Sora!"

Yamato tried to walk slowly and greets the people that he meets inside the palace. But his mind was screaming Sora's name.

The palace was too big and he reached the palace's garden. Beautiful trees surrounded the place. Birds chirped happily as they glide across him. He turned his head and, luckily, found Sora by the flowers.

He walked slowly towards her.

"Suzanne, I told you not to bring me food." She said sweetly as she stood up. Sora turned around and tore her gaze away from the flowers.

She gasped when she noticed it wasn't Suzanne. They both stood there for a moment until Yamato spoke.

"PrincessI - "

"I'm sorrybut I'm a little busy right now. After all, I'm a conceited spoiled little child that belongs to royalty." She snapped and walked past him.

Yamato grabbed her arm gently and turned her so that she was facing him. With fast movements, he pulled her towards him and circled his arm around her waist.

His hands were so fast, that she didn't have time to move away from him.

"Princess, please listen to me"

Sora looked away from him and pushed him away. "I've already listened to you and I've heard quite enough! Please Yamato, from now on, just leave me alone!" 

Yamato didn't move from their position and he looked deep into her eyes. "Look, the Celetites have announced - "

"Excuse me"

They both turned their heads around and saw Michael walking towards them. He cast a glare on Yamato. "Princess, it's time for your dance lessons" he tried to say calmly.

Yamato glared back and didn't let his hands leave their place. "The princess and I are talking" Yamato said calmly.

Sora moved away from his embrace and looked at Michael. "I see, Michael. Then, let us go"

"Princess, I still - "

Sora looked at Yamato, her eyes gleamed angrily. "As I said, a conceited spoiled brat like me is quite busy at the moment." She replied as she took Michael's arm and they walked away.

* * *

Nighttime came and Yamato's body was all bruised and was still hurting from their previous training. He didn't mind at all if his body was screaming for rest, he has to find a way to say everything to Sora. The coming war, his apologiesand most especially, to tell her how he really feels.

"Psst!"

He turned his head looked around him. He readied his sword and eyed the empty place. The moon casts its beams down the ground.

"Who goes there?" Yamato asked.

A hooded person came out of the shadows and stepped towards him. "Are you Sir Yamato Ishida?"

Yamato glared at the person and took his sword, pointing it at the hooded man. "Maybemaybe not."

The person removed the hood and, with the help of the moon's light, he saw a brown haired lady.

"Oh, pardon me for having thought of you as an enemy" Yamato apologized, placing the sword back in its sheath.

"I am Mimi Tachikawa, a friend of the princess."

Yamato frowned upon hearing the word princess. "OhI see."

"Listen, I've caused both your misunderstandings. I know you love her, and I believe she does too. I want to help you."

Yamato just stared at the lady as she fished out something from her dress. "Here. That's an invitation from the King and Queen themselves. They've given all the righteous and classy men from the kingdom."

"What is this for?" Yamato asked, taking the invitation. 

"The believe it's the right time for their daughter to find a suiting man for her. If you love her, then attend the ball." Mimi explained.

Yamato bit his lip. "I don't knowI'm not appropriate enough to be in the ball. There are far too many reasons that I can't attend."

Mimi crossed her arms and looked straight at Yamato. "I have much time. I can listen."

Yamato sighed. "Well, for one thing, I don't belong to first class society. Two, they gave invitations to 'classy' men of this kingdom. I'm not _classy_. Third, I don't have proper clothes. Fourth, I don't know how to dance."

"Is that all?"

Yamato glared at her and gave the invitation back. "Yesthat's all" he replied.

Mimi pushed the invitation back to him. "No. You have to attend that ball and straighten things out with Sora. I'll find you proper clothes for the event. I'll take care of everything, even a carriage for you, just promise to be there and make my friend happy again."

Yamato thought for a moment and eyed the invitation. He accepted it and looked at Mimi. "I'll try very hard to have her back. Honestly, thank you for saying this to me. I really appreciate it."

Mimi smiled and brought the hood back to her head. "Don't mention it. I need to get back to the palace. Remember the ball, all right? I'll pick you up here and I'll escort you to my house so you can dress there."

Yamato nodded and went off to the quarters. Then he turned again and called Mimi. 

"Wait Mimi, I don't how to dance!"

"That's your problem!" Mimi yelled back.

finish! like it? well, if so then review and tell me what you think! thanks for reading!! 


	9. The Night Comes

Hello again! I'm back with part nine! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm very sorry if this took so long! You see, I'm quite busy and I have a writer's block. Warning: lot of kissing!! Anyway, here's part nine!!

Part Nine: The Night Comes

A few hours from now and the palace ball would soon start. She could hear the bustling sounds of the servants that paced back and forth outside her room. She didn't want to go outside, she'd rather stare at the four corners of her room rather than hear the happiness inside the palace.

Three gentle knocks echoed in her quiet room. She didn't move an inch. The door creaked open and Mimi stepped in.

Mimi's eyes softened as she stared at her silent friend. She tried to make a conversation with her but to no avail. Sora just kept quiet and stared into space.

"Hi Sora"

As she expected, Sora didn't replied. Mimi sighed and sat beside her friend. "I saw your dress. It was really lovely! Have you tried it on yet?" she asked cheerfully.

The only movement that Sora did was to blink her eyes. Mimi can't stand the sadness of her friend any longer.

"Princess, please say something! You haven't eaten anything and you just stay inside your room! Pleasetalk to me" Mimi pleaded.

"MimiI'm so devastated" Sora whispered as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I'm so devastated I love him so much"

Mimi hugged Sora. "You'll be together againI'm sure of it"

* * *

Yamato waited patiently by the palace gates, waiting for Mimi's carriage. He sighed and glanced at her room. If only he could turn back time, he'd shut his mouth and hugged her instead. He didn't realize that she was different from those people who have treated his mother badly.

_What if it's too late for me to get her back?_

The question scared him. Losing her would cause his heart to break. Only now did he realize that she's already a part of him. A day without her is already sadness.

He sighed again and puts his hand in his pocket and played with Sora's locket. He was to caught up with his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of a carriage coming. It stopped beside him and the door flew open.

"Shall we go now, Sir Yamato?"

Yamato raised his head and entered the carriage. Mimi looked at the frowning boy across from her. She could see that he's thinking of something really deep.

"How is she?" Yamato asked suddenly out of the blue. Mimi sighed and looked outside the carriage window.

"She's not doing very well, Sir Yamato - "

"Mimi, please drop the formalities. After all, we are friends right?"

Mimi nodded and continued on. "She won't eat, won't talk and won't smile"

"It's my fault, isn't it?" replied Yamato miserably.

"Partly, I believe it's my fault also. She's in deep misery because you are her first love and yet she thought that you're not serious with her." Mimi explained, watching Yamato frown in thought.

Yamato brushed his hair and looked at Mimi. "I am serious with her but sometimes, I can't just hold my temper."

"Well then, tonight will make up for it. Pleasemake her happy again."

_I hope so_ Yamato thought as the carriage continued on towards the Tachikawa house.

* * *

_After dawn_(we all know what "prince charmings" look like, right? With those cape and everything. Well, just imagine Yamato is a "prince charming", okay?)

Yamato sighed nervously as Mimi and one of her servants studied his outfit. It's obvious that the servant like him, which causes him to flush.

"Yamato, why are you slouching? Stand straight. " Mimi ordered, which Yamato did. Mimi nodded her head slightly and smiled.

"Okay, you're ready! Now, you know that gentlemen don't speak too much but when they speak, they speak fluently and well."

Yamato rolled his eyes and eyed himself in the mirror. He smiled and moved around for a bit, enjoying the movement of his cape.

"Now, I'll have the carriage to be ready."

Yamato turned to Mimi and thanked her gratefully.

"Nonsense! Of course, I'll do anything for a friend!"

Before Mimi could turn around, Yamato asked for something, which caused Mimi to smile. "Mask? Why do you need a mask?"

"Just please give me one" Yamato pleaded. Mimi nodded and called her servant again. "Claire, please make this gentleman a mask for the ball." Then she turned to Yamato.

"You'll have to wait for the mask. That means, you'll be late for the ball."

* * *

Sora stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was beautiful, as her mother and the servants have told her. Her auburn hair was tied up in a high bun and tow curly strands of hair fell by her ear. On her ears were diamond earrings. White gloves that cover her hand up to her elbow clothed her arms. Her orange dress hugged her slim body perfectly and new shoes covered her delicate feet. She brought her eyes back to her face and saw a small frown.

_Should I be happy tonight?_

She asked herself. She turned her head towards the door and saw her mother. She was well-dressed also and she was smiling.

"Sora, won't you come down to see the decors?"

"No, mother. I'll just stay here for a while"

* * *

The moon was already up when Yamato went to the castle. He was awed with the beauty of the castle. He could already smell the flowers that adorned the palace walls.

"Excuse me, Sir. Where's your invitation?"

Yamato turned to the palace guard. "Yes, of course" Yamato looked everywhere in his outfit but found no invitation.

"Oh damn it! I forgot it in Mimi's place!" he muttered.

"Sir, the invitation?" The palace guard said impatiently.

"I forgot it"

The palace guard glared at him and pointed to the door. "Sorry, Sir. But the rules apply." Yamato muttered angrily and went out.

Arriving outside, he went directly to the kitchen. He opened the wooden door and saw the bustling cooks, including Cory and Suzanne and Tessie.

"Sir, you're not allowed here in the kitchen." Cory said, moving Yamato to the door.

"But Cory, it's me!" Yamato exclaimed.

Cory stopped pushing the young man and raised her eyebrow. "Who are you?"

Yamato removed his mask and flashed the cook with his wonderful smile. "Yamato Ishida" he answered, bowing like a gentleman. Cory laughed and hugged Yamato. "My boy! How handsome you are! What are you doing here in the dirty kitchen?! You should be out there with our lady!" Cory exclaimed.

"I forgot my invitation."

Cory grunted and pushed Yamato to the other door, which leads to the inside of the palace. "You go on now! I'm sure Lady Sora would be happy if she sees you!"

Yamato's smile faltered and he turned to Cory. "Really?" he whispered. Cory's eyes saddened when she noticed Yamato's eyes seemed to be dismayed.

"I'm sure, my boy. Now, go!"

Yamato smiled and tied the mask again that covered only revealed his blue eyes. "Thanks Cory! Wish me luck!"

* * *

Yamato stood there among the buffet table. He held his cup of wine nervously as his eyes turned to the king and queen. _Where is she? _He asked himself upon noticing that the seat beside the queen was empty.

Suddenly the trumpets roared and the king stood up, raising his left hand in the air. "I believe you all know why we held a ball tonight and I wish you'll have a great time here! And may I introduce to you our only daughter, Sora!"

Yamato settled the cup down on the table and looked up at the stairs. His breath was caught upon seeing his lady on top of the stairs. His eyes lingered on her beauty as she went down the stairs.

The guests, especially the men, were open-mouthed and amazed at the beauty they are seeing. Her dress swayed with her every movement. Her red hair perfectly placed in a bun and her diamond earrings adorned her heart-shaped face, yet somehow, Yamato noticed the sadness in the princess' eyes.

Sora sat down beside her mother and the music started. Couples soon danced in the center. Many gentlemen went to Sora to offer a dance, but Sora replied gently and sweetly as possible.

"I'm sorry for I'm not in the mood for dancing."

The men went away sulking and tried to find some women who'll dance with them. Muriko sighed.

"Sora, why don't you dance with them?"

"Maybe later, mother" Sora replied. The truth is, she plans of staying on her chair until the end of the ball.

Yamato gathered up his courage and made his way towards her, ignoring the offers of ladies that wants to have a dance with him.

He stood up straight and walked towards the princess, who seems to not notice him. He bowed down in front of the king and queen and looked at Sora.

Sora turned her head to the young man who bows down at her. He held out his hand, signaling her if she could dance with him. Intrigued by the man's mysteriousness, she gave her hand to him and he led her to the center of the dance floor.

They stood there for a moment until Sora placed her left hand on his shoulder and reached her right hand to hold the man's right hand.

Yamato smiled and rested his left hand on her waist and, together, they danced. Sora continued to stare at the man with fascination.

"Not to be rude, Sirbut do you speak?"

The man smiled and just nodded his head.

"Then, may I ask your name?"

The man shook his head and they waltz together, oblivious to the jealous glares of the other young men.

* * *

Muriko poked her husband. "Leonard, look at our daughter" Leonard indeed looked and smiled. "What do you think about them, Muriko?"

"I think they fit each other!"

* * *

Yamato stared at Sora's curios face. He smiled even wider when she asked again.

"If you would be so kind as to please say your name?" Sora asked for the third time. Yamato laughed a little.

"Do you not recognize me, princess?" he whispered.

_Yamato?_ Sora thought. _Nowhy would he want to see me_ "Are you - "

Yamato smiled and continued their waltz. He tightened his hold of Sora. "I'm Yamato, your highness."

Sora's eyes widened and she was about to walk out on him but he held a firm grip on her. "Please listen to me first, then I'll let you go"

Sora glared at Yamato, who was already untying the mask. She flushed. He was gorgeous that night. His eyes seemed to dazzle under the lights and he was indeed handsome.

"Well?" Sora asked.

Yamato led her out of the dance and went away from the nosy people. He motioned Sora to step outside to a veranda.

Sora inhaled the fresh night air and stared at the dark velvet sky.

"Sora"

She turned around, surprised with Yamato's whisper. He was behind her and his arms that rested on the ledge locked her. She gulped, hoping that Yamato is not seeing her blushing.

"Yes Sir Yamato?" she tried to say calmly.

He didn't say anything for a while. When Sora turned her head to him, she gasped and saw tears on Yamato's face.

"Yamato" she whispered

"Pardon me princess, if I'm crying but I can't help it. Please forgive me if I said the things that have hurt you."

Yamato pulled away from Sora and smiled at her sadly. "Believe me when I say I'm sorry. It hurts me more to see you sad."

Sora stepped closer to him and, out of nowhere, tears escaped from her eyes. She reached out her hand and cupped his cheek, wiping the bead of tears with her thumb.

"Yamatoonly now have I realized that I truly love you" she whispered. Yamato smiled and hugged her tight, crying loudly.

"Yamato, why are you crying?" Sora asked, running her hand through his hair.

"I'm just happy to have you back again" he whispered. They both stared at each other for a while and their lips came together.

The feeling was heaven. He kissed her passionately, savoring the moment. "Tell me you missed this" Yamato whispered, continuing to kiss her.

"You know I have" Sora replied. Her tongue came in and tasted the roof of his mouth, licked his soft lips that she had missed so much.

His hands went all over her back, trying to pull her close. Sora moaned out his name and went on with their kiss.

Finally, they both parted, each grasping for breath.

"I have something to give you." Yamato finally said, fishing something out of his pocket. Sora's eyes widened as Yamato turned her around and placed the necklace on her neck.

She faced him again, smiling. "You kept this all along?!"

"Of course. That's a treasure. And I'm returning it back to you."

Sora hugged Yamato by the neck and kissed him on his cheek.

"You're great in dancing..." she said, making Yamato blush. He meekly shook his head and stared at the sky.

"Mannen taught me how to dance without making the others laugh..." he said, recalling their little tutorial

_"Yamato!! You don't step on your partners feet!!!"_

He chuckled a bit and draped his arm over her shoulders.

Sora circled Yamato's waist with her arms and sighed. "I don't want you to ever leave me again" she said.

Yamato smiled and kissed her head. "I feel the same" he whispered.

Sora stayed in that position for a while, not letting go of Yamato. "Yamato, will you stay with me tonight?" Sora whispered.

Yamato looked down on his princess. He held her chin and tipped it so that they're looking at each other. His eyes twinkled and desire filled him. "I have not much of self-control. If I stay with you, it's not just kissing that will happen." Yamato answered, warning her.

Sora sighed and rested her head on Yamato's chest. "I don't care what will happen as long as I'm with you"

Yamato hugged her again and closed his eyes, and opening them again hoping that the night was not a dream at all.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

* * *

Once the room was locked, Yamato didn't wait any further. He kissed her lips again fully, making her moan.

"Yamato"

"I told you I haven't got much of self-control" he whispered huskily, moving his kiss on her neck. He ran his hand on her hair and tugged her hair gently. The red locks came tumbling down on her shoulders, a part of which fell seductively over one eye.

"You're beautiful" he breathed out, kissing her forehead, then down to her nose. Finally, he returned his attention to her luscious lips.

She closed her eyes and felt his hand traveled down on her arm. He stopped his kiss and looked at her arm.

"What are these for?" he asked touching the silk fabric glove.

Sora let out a small laugh. "They say they go with the dress"

"Well" Yamato touched the glove and started pulling it down slowly. "I don't like it. Mainly because it covers much of your soft skin"

Sora giggled as Yamato remove the other glove. "Really?"

Yamato smiled. "Yes"

Sora couldn't wait any longer. She kissed him on the lips, in which Yamato gladly welcome. It was the kiss of reunited lovers

"Yamato" she whispered.

The night continued on as stars continued to multiply in the sky. It sparkled with great joy as the stars and the moon bear witnessed to the two lovers.

too much heat is in this chapter!! I might change the rating to R coz this wouldn't be the only part with "hot" scenes. And there's killing also. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please review!!  



	10. Bitter Farewells

hello! I'm glad you still want to read my story! here's part ten! the lst part is a little steamy... and in this part, much kissing in the beginning! anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading!

Bitter Farewell

Yamato opened his eyes slowly and yawned. Once accustomed to the dark, he smiled and hugged the person beside him tightly. She smiled and continued her sleep, feeling comfortable under the warmth of his body.

Yamato smiled and kissed her flower-scented hair. Their right hands are interlaced together all through out the night. It was about 2 in the morning and it was still dark outside. He sat up, unlocking their hands and replacing it with his left hand. He placed his right arm under his head and stared on the ceiling.

Last night was beautiful. He made her happy, and she also. He felt love purely from her and no one could ever stop their love now.

_We'll be together forever_

He smiled at his thought and lingered his eyes on his princess. The sheet covered her nude body, only revealing her sleek and bare shoulders. She was the most beautiful thing that ever came to his life and he would never let her go. Then, he closed his eyes and thought of their future. They'll have kids, they'll be happythey'll be forever.

_The war against Celetites_

His eyes opened fast. He had forgotten about the war. He was too occupied with Sora that he had forgotten about the war. He cast a look on Sora. Should he tell her now?

_What if she stops me?_

He wanted to serve the kingdom of Tarben. If his life were included in it, he would gladly give it up for Tarben. But when Sora stepped into his life, his own life became more colorful and it already has meaning.

_I have to tell her_

Sora stirred in her sleep and she faced Yamato. She was still asleep and her smile never faded. Yamato felt guilty. He shouldn't have had made love to her. But then, it proved that they love each other.

"Yamato" she murmured in her sleep.

Yamato leaned close to her and kissed her forehead. "Yes, my love?"

Sora's eyes fluttered open and she snuggled closer to him. "Do you regret last night?" she asked quietly.

Yamato shook his head and smiled. "NoI loved it."

Sora stared at her knight and smiled sweetly. "I love you, Sir Yamato Ishida."

"And I love you, sweet princess" Yamato replied, pulling her hand and giving it a kiss. Knowing that she loves him was everything for Yamato. She darted her eyes close and went to sleep again.

Somehow, he couldn't find the courage to say it to her.

He removed their locked hands and he roved his eyes around her room. Finally, he saw a quill and pieces of tattered papers. He grasped the papers and faced the small table. He dabbed the quill in the ink and wrote something down.

After a few minutes, he folded the piece of paper and settled it down beside the quill and ink. He looked back at Sora and hugged her.

Surprised, Sora turned to him and they were looking into each other's eyes. His eyes looked confused and watery. Somehow, she felt something was wrong.

She reached out her hand and knitted her eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

He just shook his head and brought their lips together. His kiss was different that moment. It was soft and sweet, not the kiss that he used last night, which was hungry and passionate. She pulled him closer and opened her lips for him. His tongue entered her mouth and lavished it, making her moan softly. He tasted every corner of her mouth and murmured her name all over again. He drew back and trailed small kisses on her jaw line, down to her neck. He stopped the kisses and she felt his chin on her shoulder.

"Yama"

"I shouldn't take this too farwe just made love last night" he whispered by her ear, his breath tickled her skin. She nodded her head and tipped his face towards her. "Are you not telling me something?" Sora asked, gazing at his ocean eyes that was lost for a moment.

_There's a war coming and I'll participate_ his mind said, but the words won't form in his mouth. He cupped her face and rested his forehead on her own. "May I visit my mother, Sora?"

Sora blinked back and nodded her head, smiling. "I should have known I'm taking much of your time."

"It's not that. I have to tell her something important, and that includes our relationship."

Sora gave him a small kiss and lied back underneath the covers again, yawning also. "Yes. I'll see you in the morning, Yamato" she said, closing her eyes.

Yamato blinked back the tears, then kissed Sora again. He locked their hands together and he smiled sadly. "You have no idea how much I'll miss your kiss" he whispered against his ear. He was lying on top of her and she could see and hear sadness in him. "Yamato"

He looked down on her and eyed her face. He reached out his hand and skimmed his hand on her cheek. "I love you so much, Sora."

He smiled and kissed each of her eyes close and moved away from her. "I need to go now" he said quietly and dressed up. She wanted to reach out to him and plead that he should stay, but they spent too much time together.

"I'll see you later Yamato" she called and resumed her sleep. After dressing, Yamato turned his head to Sora, who has her back facing him. "Goodbye princess" he whispered and with one last look at Sora and his letter on the small table, he left quietly.

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

After a few minutes, the door opened slowly and a woman appeared. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and she stepped back so the person could come inside.

"Yamatowhat are you doing here?"

He closed the door and followed her mother to the kitchen. "I need to tell you something mother" he started.

Her mother sat down across from him and smiled at her son. "Is this about the princess?" Yamato smiled a little and nodded his head.

"I know now that I love her, mother."

They stared at each other for a while, then her mother spoke. "I'm glad you love each other. What's troubling your mind?"

Yamato sighed and placed his hands on the table and took a deep breath. "Mother, the king told us that" he stopped for a moment and looked at his puzzled mother.

"We're going to have a battle against Celetites" he finished.

"I" His mother doesn't know what to say. There's a warand that meant her eldest son would be there, risking his life

She choked and blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. "When will it start?"

"Later this morning"

She has to be strong for Yamato. She smiled and stood up, hugging her son. "I'm proud of you. Butdo return home safeand sound" she said, crying. Yamato hugged her mother back and smiled.

"Take care of yourself mother" he whispered.

She slapped his head gently and tried to laugh. "Don't sound like you'll not return! I know you will"

Yamato's tears flowed down and hugged her mother as if it'll be the last time he'll hug her. "I'll try to, motherI'll try to come home"

_

* * *

_

The chirping of birds echoed in her room and the sunlight came crawling on her bed. She squinted her eyes shut for a while then the image of her knight appeared.

She smiled and sat up, stretching her arms in the air. He could be out there right now, waiting for her.

_I wonder what his mother thinks of our relationship?_

She thought as she moved out of her bed. She was about to open her closet door when she heard the clashing of swords. Puzzled, she moved to the window and looked down on the ground.

She could see the knights already armored and the horses were all saddled up. _Are they training?_ No, they couldn't be since they're all armored. She stiffened.

_Could it be there's a war?_

The thought scared her, but calmed herself. If there is even a war, Yamato or her father would notify her of it. She didn't know why, but she could feel herself getting cold.

After quickly dressing up, she was about to go outside when a piece of note caught her attention. It was on her small table. She walked towards it and opened the note.

The smile on her face slowly faltered and her eyes widened in fear. "Dear Lord" she whispered, not realizing that she let go of the note. She opened her door and ran outside, Yamato's words circling her mind.

Princess,  
If you must know, you have made me the happiest man last night and up till now. I love you ever so much and I wish that I'll be with you until my last breath.  


Sora wiped away her tears and rounded the corners, hoping to find Yamato among the armored knights. _Why?Why?_

But I believe that my wish would not come true. Your father notified us of a war against Celetites. Please forgive me if I hadn't said a word about it. Please wait for me, for I promise I'll be back for my family... and especially for you. Once I come back, I'll ask for your hand and we'll have a family of our own. Wait for me... I love you

Yamato

Finally seeing the palace door, she ran past it and saw her mother and the other servants. They're all cryingbut no one seemed to stop the knights.

_I'll stop himI need him!_

She ran past the servants and mingled with the knights. She couldn't see him. "Yamato! Father!! Yamato!!!!!" she yelled, hoping he could hear her.

_

* * *

_

He bit his lip. He could hear his princess calling out for him. He wanted to go there and kissed her again and again.

But seeing her would only make things harder for him.

"Here Yamato."

He turned his head to Ken and smiled a little. "Thank you." Yamato said, taking his sword. Ken just stared at his friend.

"I could hear her calling for you. Maybe you should - "

"No. I can'tthough I want to see her, I just can't" he whispered.

The trumpets roared, signaling that the cavalry should now mount their horses and the war has now begun.

Yamato made up his mind and mounted his russet and made his way to the front. He will lead half of the cavalry, and the other half would be the King and Mark.

"Sora" he whispered.

_

* * *

_

Sora's fearful eyes roved around as the knights moved out. She was about to run and stop the knights but felt hands all over her.

"Let me go! I need to find Yamato! I need to stop him..." she yelled, crying also.

"Princess, let us get inside so you could calm down"

"Please... let me go... please..." Sora sobbed. She felt weak and helpless. She felt that her tears have drained all her energy.

Still, her servants would not let her go. Sora shook her head wildly and struggled to get free from the servants' grasps. She cried again and pleaded.

She turned her head to the cavalry, now disappearing.

_No... no!_

"**_Yamato!!!!!!!!_**"

will Yamato ever come back alive or not? Whatever will happen.......... please review so I'll now what you think. The Bandits and other couples like _takari_, _jyoumi_ and _kenyako_ will appear by part 12. **Warning**: _junato _and _taiora_ will soon take place but this story is guaranteed to finish as a **_sorato_**!!!! I'll not change that and no one can make me!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! thanks for reading! oh, would you please read my other stories? ^_^' 

--- insane chick 


	11. Runaway

Sorry it took me so long to update all my fics! I've been bombarded with tons of homework! Anyway, for all of you who's been waiting for this... this is for all of ya! I hope you like it! BTW, I'm having trouble as to how to continue Lost Soul and I'm having writer's block w/ Someday We'll know. Just wanna let ya know. anyway, read on with this part!

Part 11:

**_Runaway_**

The sun shone mighty hot that afternoon. The Tarben cavalry now walked quietly under the raging sun, tormenting the skin underneath their thick armor. The heat was too much to handle and it felt that their skin was being boiled.

But they never care less. What hurts them most is the loss of hundreds of men during the battle. They died with honor, shedding their blood for their beloved kingdom.

The king removed his head armor, as his brunette horse continued to trot towards the kingdom. He knows nobody won the battle. The Celetites retreated, with victorious grins placed upon their face. Finally, they saw the gates of Tarben and the trumpets roared.

Sora wiped her tears angrily. "If I see him, I'll slap him on the face for not saying something and for not biding me farewell!" said Sora, tightening her fist. Her friend Mimi kneeled beside her and comforted her. "Sora…"

Sora's lips trembled as she remembers clearly his bright blue eyes smiling back at her. She remembered how it dazzled when light bounces on it. She remembers their night together, and all their times underneath that big tree beside the clear blue pond. They would ran around playing like little children, then settle down on the grass and gaze at each other for a moment, though it seemed like eternity.

Her body quivered, and she sighs.

"If I ever see him again, I'm going to tell him how much he scared me for leaving me." She whispered.

Her mother was quiet also. She played with her handkerchief and would look outside the window, hoping to see her beloved husband trotting back victorious from the battle. Both ladies are scared losing their loved ones.

The trumpets roared and Sora stood from her chair. Her eyes soon widened and she turned towards the door and bolted out to the doors. She pushed and moved people that blocked her way. She didn't care if she had hurt them, she didn't even care whoever they are. All she cares about is to be in Yamato's embrace again for good.

She pushed the palace door and saw the bloody soldiers of Tarben. She stepped outside slowly, looking at the sight of the poor soldiers. One or two have injured heads, one with broken arms or (those unlucky) they have only one arm left. She trembled on the sight of them, gasps when hearing the groans of the men.

She couldn't picture Yamato having broken arms, or sliced body, or worse… he could be dead by now.

She shook her head. _He did not die! He will never die! I will never forgive him or myself if he leaves me!_ She moved around, hoping to find a blonde man.

"Sora!"

She turned around, and saw her father coming towards her. She ran to her father and hugged him. "Father…" she whispered.

"Go on inside. You can never stomach this site."

Sora shook her head. "No. I need to find Yamato, father."

The king gazed at her daughter's swollen brown eyes. "Sora…"

"Please…"

He raised his hand and silenced everyone. He hugged her daughter and roved his eyes in the awful site of blood.

"Where is Yamato Ishida?" he asked loudly.

No one spoke, except for one man who raised his hand slowly.

"My king, I saw what happened to Yamato Ishida." He said.

"You must be Mannen of Gran…" The king said.

Sora's eyes watered, but she looked calmly. "Tell me please…"

"I was fighting with the blonde knight, my lady. And he fought everyone among the Celetites with great ease…"

_Yamato drew his sword and looked around him. He was determined to finish them off and so to return back and be with Sora… be with his family. _

_"Come those who are not afraid of me! Those who do not fear me will now see me great fury!" he shouted._

Mannen remembered the words clearly said by the blonde himself. He could still remember the anger that burns in his blue eyes.

"My lady, " he continued, " he was a great fighter and not one sword has even come close to his armor. We were already winning, and it was evident that victory was with Tarben… until…"

_A great black light surrounded Yamato. He couldn't move his legs. Yamato cursed and looked around and saw a woman covered with a black cloth that hugged her curves well. _

_"I should have known you can't win a fight without using sorcery…" Yamato hissed. _

_She smirked. "Just sit back and enjoy your ride to Celetites, Prince…"_

Manned looked away from Sora and gritted his teeth in anger. "The black light soon covered Yamato's whole body…until he was all gone. Nothing was left from him. After his disappearance, the Celetites soldiers vanished also."

Are you not supposed to help him?!" she yelled.

"My lady, I was fighting also!" he replied.

Sora bit her lip, then turned around, running back to the palace.

Yamato groaned in pain, and tried to sit up by the corner. He opened his eyes and realized he was inside a filthy cell. A sharp pain surged on his left side, causing him to bit his lip in pain.

"Are you all right?"

He looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I thought I was alone in here…" Yamato muttered as he sat straight. He groaned as he felt his back ached with so much pain.

The maiden smiled and touched Yamato's hands. Her hands glowed, casting off a white light inside the cell. Yamato's eyes widened as a feeling of relief and comfort surge through his body.

The lady smiled at him. "Do you feel well now?" she asked.

Yamato nodded and moved his hands to see if the pain was still there. "I'm okay now. Are you a sorcerer?"

"Yes, I am. I am from the kingdom of Villu."

Before Yamato could open his mouth, another woman sat beside them. He could see the familiar features between the two.

The first lady smiled. "I am Elizabeth." She pointed to the maiden beside her. "And this is my twin sister, Veronica."

Yamato eyed the two. Elizabeth has long black hair, while Veronica has short black hair and sad eyes.

"I am Yamato Ishida, a knight from the Tarben kingdom." He said.

"Ah… you must be the knight in the prophecy…" Elizabeth said.

Yamato looked at Veronica, curious why she's not even talking. Elizabeth noticed this. "My sister…cannot speak." She whispered. Veronica smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"Oh…was she born mute?" Yamato asked.

"No… the princess cut her tongue out." 

Yamato looked at Veronica with pity. "Why on earth could have urged her to do that?" he asked.

"She has no heart, that's for sure!" Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed. "Their family is responsible for the destruction of our kingdom."

"I thought no one in Villu survived." Yamato said. Elizabeth shook her head, and remembered the events clearly. Closing her eyes, she recalled the most horrible event of her life.

"We were little kids at that time. We were warned that the Celetites would soon attack us. My father was left in our house to stop the soldiers so that he may stop soldiers who would follow us. We were about to go to our secret place when the guards have found us.

We were about ten to fifteen families. The guards circled us and we have no chance of escaping. Our mother was great with magic and she used it to protect us. But we were all captured.

We grew up here in the filthy cell. Our mother was always out of the cell because the soldiers are played with her as if she's nothing more than a mere animal for plain sexual pleasure. Those heartless soldiers have caused great sadness to my mother until one day; she tied herself up and killed herself." Elizabeth said, anger filling her voice.

"We know that our people are still out there, trying to find a way to save us from this slavery." She continued.

"You mentioned something about a prophecy. What is it?" Yamato asked.

"You do not know?" Elizabeth asked, a little surprised.

Yamato shook his head. "I don't know it. Would you mind telling me?"

"Well, we all know that our kingdom is known for predicting the future. A famous wizard at that time had foreseen a certain event that would cause a great war.

A boy would be born in one kingdom and he'll possess great power and it will unite the three kingdoms. Unfortunately, the Celetites people heard the prophecy and they attacked us, they learned black magic and all things that are against good magic. They killed the wizard and they want to have the prophesied boy so that they can use his power to govern the three kingdoms."

Elizabeth smiled and touched Yamato's hands. "You're the prophesied one."

"What?" Yamato shook his head slowly. He pulled his hands and stepped away from Elizabeth. "How…How could I be that man? I don't possess anything unearthly!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you think they captured you?"

Yamato looked at her, then flopped down on the ground. "Why is this happening?' he said sadly, as Elizabeth approached her. He looked at her with great sadness and sighed.

"Why? What I want to happen right now is to get back to Tarben. Someone's waiting for me…"

Elizabeth smiled and sat beside him. "Is it your fiancé?"

Yamato looked away from her. "I need to see her. I… I just feel that this may be the place of my death. If I am truly the prophesied one, I'm sure they'd kill me. If only before my death I could see her and tell her everything…" he whispered.

"Would that really make you happy?" Elizabeth asked.

Yamato smiled a little then bent his head. "More than anything…" he whispered.

Night came. Sora walked nervously in front of Mimi while playing with her handkerchief. Mimi stood up and pushed the nervous Sora on the bed.

"You have to stop yourself from being edgy! I'm sure he'll be back here."

"Mimi, the Celetites hold him as a hostage! Who knows what those people would do to him?!" Sora exclaimed, then buried her face on her palms.

"If only I stopped him…"

Mimi sat down beside her and patted her shoulder. "Stop sulking now. You know we can't do anything. If we could go to the Celetites' land, we would have done that quite a long time ago. And – "

Sora's head shot up and looked at Mimi. "What did you say?"

Mimi quirked her eyebrow. "I told you to stop sulking."

"No, no. Not that."

"That if we could go to…Oh no! We will never get out of this room. It's such an absurd thing to do!"

Sora stood up and went to her closet door and pulled out a simple dress. "If you don't want to, I can go alone. You can lie to my parents."

"No! I would not do that! You could die out there!"

Sora turned around and looked at Mimi. "If Yamato already died, might as well die also…"

She quickly changed dress and opened her door. "I'll be sneaking outside. I'm pretty sure they're still busy helping the soldiers. Look out for me."

"How will I know if you're all right?" Mimi asked.

"I'll write a letter." Sora said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Write?! For goodness sake Sora, just stay here!"

Sora shook her head stubbornly. "I will go there!"

Sora opened the door of her stable and pulled her mare out. She silenced the white mare and pulled her out of the stable.

"C'mon. We're going to save Yamato."

She finally went out of their land without anyone noticing and she made her way to where the Celetites are. The plain was very barren and neither a tree was there.

She stopped her horse and looked around. "I should sneak in their land without being noticed…" she looked at her left side and saw the mountain of Zimu.

"I should take that path. I just hope that the bandits would not see me…" she muttered as she kicked her horse.

She changed path and went straight to the Zimu Mountain. It became darker and the slow breeze turned to a mighty wind. The cold wind made her chill, but she continued her ride. But before she could even be near the foot of the mountain, she heard hooves following her.

She turned her head and gasped. "Oh god! The bandits!"

She kicked her horse but it didn't help. The bandits were fast and one of them caught up with her steed. Suddenly, she felt something hard hit her head and she fell on the ground loudly. She moaned in pain. She felt that her left arm was broken.

Sora touched her back head with her right hand and looked up. She could only see blurry visions of tall silhouettes.

She closed her eyes and felt the pain rushed in her head. Then, she felt a hand cupped her face. "…I know this girl. Take her steed." A male voice said quietly. She felt his hand brush her hair and carried her in his arms.

"Who…what…" she tried to speak but then, felt unconscious.


	12. Care and Lust

First, I like to say that this chapter is really short. second, this is the start of **Taiora** and **Junato** parts but there might be one chapter with a little **sorato**. Now, please don't be angry! It's for the sake of my fic, so please bear with it. I'll bring them back together. Third, Please review! 

Part 12: 

_**Care and Lust **_

The queer sound of rustling trees made Sora stir in her calm sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, eyeing the place. She was on a soft bed in a wooden room. A fireplace warmed the area and beside her was a small table. On it were a pitcher, a bowl full of water and some food. 

Sora sighed and touched the back of her head. She felt the texture of cloth. _Someone must have had took care of me…_

She went out of the bed and leisurely made her way to the door. Before she opened it, she heard someone speak. 

"Is she still asleep?" a familiar voice said. 

"Yes, brother. She's fine. Why don't you go to Izzy so you could be at peace? I'll be with Miyako. I'm sure she'll be fine." 

The male voice uttered a reply and, when Sora heard them go away, she opened the door slowly. 

She gasped in surprise as she saw people with queer clothes move in front of her. She made her way outside. 

_I'm in a village._ She thought, looking around. 

She stopped walking when she felt someone tugged her dress. "You're not supposed to be up, lady!" 

She was a bit smaller than her, with familiar brown eyes. Sora smiled at her. "Are you the one who saved me from – " 

"She's my sister." 

Sora quickly turned around upon hearing a familiar strong voice and saw none other than the leader of the bandits. She closed her fists and eyed the man angrily. 

"You…" she said harshly. 

Tai smirked. "My name's Tai, princess. I'm very surprised you forgot it already." 

Sora watched the man with fury as he stepped closer to her sister. 

"I thought you were watching her." He said. 

"She went out of the room by herself, brother." 

Tai turned back to Sora and planted his hand on his hip. "You need to go back to your room if you want to in good health." 

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Sora snapped. 

Tai muttered angrily about "princesses being stubborn and conceited". He sighed and approached her and hugged her waist. The sudden action of Tai surprised Sora. 

"What the…" 

Tai carried her on shoulders and headed to the small house. 

"Big brother!" he heard his sister call out. 

"Let me go!" Sora yelled stubbornly, punching Tai's back. Tai opened the door and went inside together with Sora. He placed her on the bed and eyed her. 

"Listen you stubborn girl, before you jump into conclusions, hear me out first!" 

The sudden outburst of the angry brunette caused Sora to shut herself up. 

"Now, I don't care if you're the princess of Tarben. And since you're here in our territory, I'm in charge. Everything I say, everybody does… including you." Tai said, saying the last two words clearly. 

"I did not kidnap you, if that's what you're thinking. We were just checking out our area if the Celetites are around and thought you were one. But, since we thought wrong, I brought you here in our village. You've been unconscious for 2 straight days and our trusted Jyou told us you have been under great stress." 

He sat beside her and pointed to the bandage wrapped around her forehead. "My sister treated you…Do you still feel some pain?" he asked gently. Sora looked at the man, surprised at how he can change his attitude from being dominant and serious to being a calm and gentle person in just a snap of a finger. She shook her head slowly. 

Tai smiled. "Good." 

Sora looked down on her lap and bit her lip. "You should have killed me…" she whispered, tears escaping form her eyes. 

Tai's eyes saddened and moved closer to the crying woman. "Something wrong?" 

"You should have killed me!" she yelled. In one swift move, she got the bandit's small knife and pointed it to him. 

"If you don't kill me, I'll kill you!" 

Tai looked at her calmly. She gazed at her eyes and saw it glint with nervousness. Tai smiled inwardly. He shook his head and touched her hand, getting the dagger from her. "We don't kill people without proper reason… especially a woman…" he whispered huskily and brought her to an embrace.

She didn't know why, but she cried again. Yamato's image appeared in her mind; wounded and hurt. 

"Yamato… my Yamato…" she whispered, crying on Tai's shoulder. 

_Yamato?_ He thought bitterly. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite remember whom. "You should rest…" he whispered against her ear. 

"NO! I need to get away from here and find Yamato…" she said. She began to feel dizzy again and touched her forehead. 

"Rest." Tai said, pushing the girl slowly on the bed. "Just rest…" 

Sora closed her eyes, tears continue to ran down her cheeks. "Yamato…" she whispered. 

"Do you defy being a Tarben? Do you take pledge on being a Celetites?" 

Yamato looked up slowly and eyed the man with anger. "Never…" he gritted. 

The man raised his hand and hit Yamato's back with a whip. Yamato's yell echoed on the stonewalls of the dungeon. Its sharp edge cut his skin. Yamato could feel fresh blood dripping behind him, but he didn't care less. 

"Just kill me!" Yamato yelled. 

Jun brushed her hair for the last time and studied herself in the mirror. She smiled, admiring her beauty that was envied by everyone in their land and Jun wanted the whole world to be jealous of her undying beauty. Then, the name Sora Takenouchi reached their land. It's been said she's been one of those beautiful maiden that have ever walked on land. _I wanted to be know in Tarben…_Jun's face begin to cross and she threw her brush on the mirror, breaking it. _I hate her…_ she thought angrily. 

And yes! She was so envious of her. She always sends her trusty crow to investigate her. Whatever the crow sees, she sees in her mirror. There, she saw her lover. A handsome guy with blonde hair. It was the man in Jun's dream.

_He was meant for me… not for her! And I'll make him mine!_

Yamato bit his lip with pain. His back has been hit for many times and it was now covered with blood. Then, the dungeon door opened and Yamato turned his head, not minding the pain. A woman dressed in fine robes entered the filthy place. Yamato studied her. She has long maroon hair and dark eyes. 

She stepped closer to Yamato and smiled. "I've finally met you, Sir Yamato…" she whispered, running a hand on his cheek. 

Yamato turned away. "Don't touch me." He said coldly. 

She smiled and cupped his face. She eyed him and leaned close. His blue eyes flared with madness. She could feel him getting tense, so she smiled more. 

Finally, she drew their lips together. She noticed he didn't participate in the kiss, so she pulled back. "Your lips taste sweet… I wonder if other parts as well…" 

Yamato looked at her with disgust. "Lustful bitch…" he muttered. Her eyes widened and she raised her hand, and slapped him on the face. 

"Listen, whether you like it or not, you will be married to me!" 

Yamato laughed sarcastically. "You must be joking! I'd rather die than be with someone I do not love… much less like." 

She stepped closer to him. "We were destined to be together and I would do everything to get a handsome guy like you fall head over heels over me." She whispered. 

"I'd like to see you do that." He snapped. 

"Oh, I will do that. Trust me." She leaned again to kiss Yamato, but he turned away. She frown in defeat, but smiled suddenly. 

"Don't punish him anymore. I want him well and good before our marriage. Punish the twins instead, after all..." She smirked at Yamato. "Poor women like them do not deserve to live in this world." 

"You're the one who is not even worthy to live, all of you!" Yamato rebuked. 

Jun's eyes flared with hatred. She motioned the guard to open the cell door of the twins. Then, a horrifying scream broke out, causing Yamato to gasp. 

"Stop it! They haven't done anything!" Yamato yelled. Smiling, Jun turned around. "I don't want you to die before our marriage. It's better for the twins to be punished." 

"Look, I'd do everything you wish just don't punish anyone in here." 

Her eyes twinkled. "And what do you want in return?" 

"Nothing. Just don't harm anyone." 

Jun walked close to him. "Kiss me." She ordered, circling her arms around Yamato's neck. 

Yamato closed his eyes and he thought of Sora. Jun's lips rested on his own and a small tear escaped his eyes. _Sora…_ he thought.

insane_chick 


	13. Misery of their Hearts

hi ppl! i'm back with another chapter! As i have warned you, Taiora is appearing little by little in the coming chapters. I know I have promised the other couples, but I just can't fit them in this part. Maybe by the next chapter, when the bandits will go to Tarben. okay... i'm giving away hints. enjoy this part!

Part 13: Misery of their Hearts

It's been two weeks since Sora had stayed in with the bandits. They've treated her kindly and were very caring enough to help her find news about Yamato. Sadly, they found no clues or trace if the blonde knight was still alive or dead.

Sora sighed and gazed at the faraway landscape. It's been her spot for letting out her emotions, her worries and tears. Being under the big oak tree was like a refuge for her. She wondered if her prayers even reached God… or if she's hoping for nothing at all.

"Ah… staring into oblivion again…" 

Sora smiled upon recognizing the calm yet strong voice of the bandit. She patted a sit next to her and smiled at him. "Hello Taichi." 

The handsome young man took a seat beside her and gazed at the lands of Tarben, which were miles away from them. He smiled and turned his head to the red-haired woman. "You miss Tarben, am I right?" 

Sora nodded. "Yes… I wonder how my father and mother are doing? I wonder if they're angry with me for leaving the palace… I wonder if they still acknowledge as their daughter. Maybe they have forgotten about me and adopted Mimi as their daughter." Sora laughed and shook her head. "Sometimes, I never ceased to amaze myself for such out of this world ideas." 

"You do amaze me also…" 

Sora turned to Taichi and hugged her knees closer. He was one of those guys who truly respected her and cared for her. She once thought that Taichi was an inconsiderate chauvinist. "I do?" Sora asked. 

He nodded and lied down on the lush green grass and stared at the puffy clouds that moved slowly in the sky. "Yeah… I thought women like you are always conceited. Always thinking of their clothes or their hair before other people. I thought you only think of things that would not break your nails or make yourselves dirty." 

Taichi laughed upon remembering something. "I was so surprised when you challenged me for a swordfight the other day." He said, chuckling. Sora was definitely angry with him for humiliating her in front of the villagers and she was determined to challenge and kill him in swordfight. 

Sora blushed, remembering the incident clearly. "Yes… but I lose." 

"You put up a pretty good fight. And remember the time when you tried your hand on arrows? You were great. I even doubt if your royalty." 

Tai sighed and closed his eyes, resting them from a day's work. "Honestly, I hated royal people. Royalties think they're way up to the heavens and we, bandits, are just lowly rats that lived in this world to clear the food that falls down from the royal table." 

"Why on earth would you think that? Not all royal people are like that. Our family respects those who are in need and the palace is always open for anyone." 

Tai's eyes opened and he sat up again, looking at Sora. "I know. I never knew that the ragged girl I met with the blonde guy in Tarben was actually a princess." 

Sora chuckled. "I escaped the palace because I want to have a time for my own. I would dress up in those ragged clothes and would slide down from the window of my room and land at the stables. Fortunately, no one notices." 

Tai laughed and stared at the pretty woman's face that somehow elicited happiness, yet her eyes were still lost in an ocean of sadness. Taichi knew what causes that sadness. And as much as Yamato would want Sora to be happy, he wanted to erase the sorrow in her eyes. He smiled and scooted closer to her. "You do amaze me, Sora Takenouchi." 

Sora smiled a little. Sometimes, she could see a part of Yamato in Taichi though she wished she didn't see Yamato in the brunette's image. In only adds to the pain that she feels… only adds to the loneliness she feels and her desire to be beside the blonde knight's side. 

"You do amaze me too, Taichi… in a way, you really do amaze me…" 

Hikari gazed at her brother and Sora, who was busy chatting under the oak tree. She smiled, giggling also. Miyako noticed her giggling companion and nudged Hikari at her side. "What's the matter with you?" 

Hikari leaned close to her and pointed at her brother. "Don't they look good together?" 

"Who?" 

The small brunette pointed at the two sitting under the tree. "Who else but Tai and the princess!" 

Miyako nodded her head in approval. "You know…" she leaned close to Hikari and whispered, "Maybe your brother fancies her…" 

Hikari shrugged her shoulders and continued with what she was doing earlier, which was cutting the vegetables for dinner. 

"I kept asking if he fancies her, but all he do was just look at me like I'm some sort of witch!" Hikari exclaimed. 

"So, all your brother do is just be silent about it?" 

"Well, yes… I suppose so…" 

Miyako clapped her hands. "Well, maybe he does fancy her! My mother always say that silence means yes!" 

"Tell that to my brother and I wonder what'll his reaction be." 

Miyako frowned and shook her head. "Poor Tai… why don't he just say what he truly feels for her?" 

Jun had waited for the last 25 minutes and her servant hasn't returned yet. "MELINDA!" she yelled. Finally, the servant girl came in a hurry and bowed down in front of her highness. 

"Pardon me mistress, but I couldn't find Sir Yamato!" 

"You imbecile! And where, may I ask, did you look for him?" the princess said with threat, that if she wasn't careful with her answer, her life would be her payment. 

The servant tried to be calm, but her hands shook with nervousness. "I looked for him – " 

"Say his name, you ignorant fool!" 

She closed her eyes in fear of Jun and nodded. "Yes, my lady. I looked for Sir Yamato in his room, in the kitchen, in the garden but Sir Yamato wasn't there!" 

Jun groaned and pulled Melinda's hair with anger, that it was a surprise that her head wasn't pulled off. "You are a lowly human Melinda! Do you even have a brain inside your head?!" Jun yelled, slapping Melinda's forehead. 

"Of course he wouldn't be in his room, I already checked there! And why would he even be in the kitchen?!" 

In frustration, she pushed Melinda to the floor and looked at her angrily. "You will get Yamato here in my room as soon as possible or I will end your miserable life! Go!" 

Melinda scurried out of her mistress' room and went to where the dungeon is. 

Yamato waited for Elizabeth's reply. He has been in the dungeon for quite a while and fortunately, no one's looking for him. 

"Do you really want to escape?" 

Yamato grasp the cell bars that block them. "Yes! I would want to get out of this hellhole as much as possible." 

"Sir Yamato, if your married to Princess Jun, you'll be fed well, nurtured well and be the ruler of this land. Do you not see the good things that will happen to you if you choose to live a life with the princess?" 

"Listen Elizabeth, if I ever make it out of this land alive, I would save each and everyone of you from this place! But if I'm here, we'll all die without seeing our loved ones…" 

Elizabeth smiled. "Tell me the truth Sir Yamato, your main reason is to see, and only see your fiancé. Am I right?" 

Yamato sighed. "Yes… I would want that." He whispered, a small smile appearing on his face. He'd be very much happy to see her smile again, her bright red eyes that dazzled happily whenever they're together. To hear her laughter again would make his day bright. 

"I would grant your wish." 

He blinked, when Elizabeth disturbed his little illusion. "You'll help me escape?" 

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. There's too much risk and we need help." She motioned Yamato to sit closer by the cell. "It'll be full moon next week. I can use my magic for you to see your fiancé. When you see her, tell her that we need their help." 

"Next week is too far away. I… I do not know if I can wait that long…" 

"You must… just think of your love ones…" 

"Sir Yamato!" 

Both turned and saw a servant running towards them. "Melinda!" Elizabeth said while standing up, Yamato following her. 

Melinda kneeled in front of Yamato and cried. "I beg you my Lord! Please see my mistress immediately. If you not, she would kill me! Please my lord…" 

Yamato nodded his head and turned to Elizabeth. "I would wait until next week. Thank you Elizabeth. I must go now." With that, he ran to where his fiancé Jun is. 

Jun immediately stood up upon hearing her bedroom door creak open. She smiled and walked gaily to her husband-to-be. 

"Yamato… I was so – " 

"What… do you want?" he snapped, causing Jun to shut her mouth. Then, she tried to smile sweetly and embraced his arm. 

"I want us to discuss our marriage." 

"Oh, is it that important to you?" he asked sarcastically. Jun's eyes widened and she stepped back from Yamato. 

"It is important to me! It might not matter to you but it is very important to me!" 

Yamato stared back coldly at the conceited princess. "If your finished, I would want to rest now." 

"There's still dinner with my father. We would still discuss our marriage with him." 

"Both of you can talk the matters without me…" he said flatly, making his way towards the door. 

Jun's eyes flared angrily. _Why is he acting like this?_ She said madly to herself. 

"Yamato." 

The blonde turned to her with his blue eyes glaring back at her own. She tried to hide the smirk forming in her face. 

"I received news from our spy. It's been said that Princess Sora has been gone for about two weeks." 

As she suspected, Yamato looked as if all hell has broken loose. _What happened to her? I would kill anyone if she died!_

"Why did she leave the palace?" 

Jun smiled evilly. "Why? Is it that important to you?" she asked the same question. 

"Yes… it's more important than our so-called marriage." He said icily, glaring at Jun. 

"If she's dead, maybe our marriage would matter to you more." 

"If she's dead… I would gladly accept my death next than to spend my life with you." 

With one last glare, Yamato walked out of the room, leaving an angry princess. 

Sora waited impatiently for the return of Taichi's spies. _What's taking them so long?_ She thought, walking back and forth in front of Hikari. The younger girl smiled a little. 

"Princess, they'll be coming soon. There' no need to be impatient." 

Sora took a breath and sat down beside her. "You're right Hikari. Oh, may I ask you a favor?" 

Hikari looked at the redhead and nodded her head. "Yes." She answered simply. 

"Please don't call me princess." 

Hikari giggled. "Sure… Sora." 

Both smiled at each other, then heard Taichi's voice. 

"What news have you gathered?" he asked his spies. 

"Not a clue. We haven't got a new if he's still alive or not." 

Sora's lips quivered but she forced herself to smile. "Oh… okay then… there's still food on the table. I bet you are very hungry." She tried to say calmly, but the tremble in her voice won't disappear. She smiled and said goodnight to everyone and proceeded to her room. 

Taichi noticed this and dismissed his spies and followed Sora. He knocked thrice on the wooden door. 

"Sora?" 

"Yes… Tai?" 

"Are you all right?" 

"Yes… I'm fine." 

Taichi doubt it. Her voice was trembling. "Are you sure?" 

He heard her laugh and the door opened. He frowned a little upon seeing her eyes were wet from tears. " Yes… I'm just a little saddened from the news. Go attend to your people, they need you. I'm quite fine." 

"Do you not need someone to comfort you?" Taichi asked gently, opening the door wider and stepping close to the maiden. Sora shook her head. "I'm quite fine, Tai." 

Taichi forced a smile and brushed her hair. "Don't cry, okay? I promise I'll find Yamato. And I never break my promise…" 

like it? please review! remember the couples i promised (takari, kenyako, jyoumi)? Well, I'll try to save the next (next) part for them. So, don't be angry. And also, Junato is not yet in it's climax. It's just a part of it. Prepare yourself for more Junato, specially when Yamato decides to marry her in his own will! review!!

insane-chick ~ please do not copy my story plots from any of my story coz I've worked my sweat and blood to give my readers a nice story for them to read. That's clear, okay? No copying


	14. notice

To my really, absolutely, wonderful, patient readers… 

I'm really, really sorry if I took a long time to update coz we've just moved, there's no internet in our damn computer. But I'm trying to write the other chapters. I'm finished with chapter 14 of soulmates. It might take a long while for the other chapters. I felt so bad when I read your reviews and I'm so sorry. Please bear with me. You're all my inspiration, y'know. I' just in a computer rental right now… Please…. Bear with me. I'm going to update chap.14 soon!

thanks! 


	15. Decide and Choose One

Part Fourteen: Decide and Choose One

"You want _what_?" 

Sora looked at Taichi with pity. "I need to talk to Mimi, she has to know I'm with you and that I'm still alive." 

"So you want to talk to her?" Taichi grumbled, in which Sora nodded eagerly. 

"No." The brunette said simply.

"What? Why?!" Sora replied, surprised. 

"We're bandits. Our whereabouts should be unknown to anyone. If you talk to her, someone might know where we are."

"How would they know?" she asked, puzzled with what Tai is saying. 

Taichi sighed with exasperation. Surely this woman doesn't know any magic. "Magic can be trampled with magic, you see. Now, if I agreed to let you talk to that Mimi, I have to use magic. The Celetites also uses magic. A really powerful witch or sorcerer in that kingdom can detect my magic and he or she will know my whereabouts. Got it?" he gritted. 

Sora sighed and sat on the ground. How on earth will she talk to Mimi? Her friend must know she's still alive and not to worry. 

She looked back at Tai with hope. "How about sending a message to Mimi using a pigeon or owl?" 

"Pigeons and owls come back to us when we send messages. An unknown person might try to follow it with, let's say, a cavalry then where would we be?!" Tai yelled. 

"You're saying I can't talk to anyone outside this place?" Sora whispered. 

"Yes! Finally, you got it!" The brunette said with annoyance. His eyes softened when the woman's eyes looked at him with sadness. 

"Oh Sora, I'm not angry at you and I'm not being hard on you. I care about my people greatly and I wouldn't risk our safety for just one message." 

"I understand… I'm sorry, Tai… I shouldn't have bothered to ask." She said, then stood up and walked away from him. 

Tai pulled her back and turned her around, so they were facing each other. He eyed her face closely. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you…" he whispered, holding her face and drawing their faces together. "I'm really sorry…" he whispered last before their lips touched. 

* * *

The palace was celebrating for the King's birthday, and so most of the people in the palace are very busy at the moment. Yamato thought it was a good idea to escape. 

He cruised around the palace, hiding in dark corners when guards are coming, pretended to be nice when the king's visitors walked pass by him. When he noticed that one door that leads to the garden was opened and unguarded, he hurriedly ran to it. 

"_Immobilus_!" 

Just one more step, he was out and almost free. But he felt his whole body froze. He couldn't even move his fingers. 

He heard hard footsteps coming from behind. He knew who it was. 

"Do you think I'll be that ignorant to just leave you in your room, Yamato?" Jun whispered. 

"You're a fool, Yamato. _Disapparate…_" 

In a blink of an eye, Yamato was back in his room, together with his fiancé. He turned around, glad that he could move again. 

"Why don't you just let me be? I'm of no use here. You're treating me like a marionette!" 

Jun eyed him angrily. "We give you decent food, decent clothing. I never punished you gravely and you must thank me for you are still alive. All I want from you is to be my husband. To be like one of us… and all you do is complain! You owe me your life, Yamato." 

Yamato approached her angrily. "I didn't ask you to give me decent food and decent clothing! I never asked you to save my life! Did I ask you that?!" 

Jun walked out on him and opened his wooden door. "I'm going to give you this day to think about everything. Marry me and live the rest of your life. Don't marry me, and I'll hunt down your princess and torture her in front of you for the rest of _ your_ life. Just choose, Yamato. For once, I've given you a chance to decide for your own self." 

"You are a heartless bitch…" he murmured. 

"Only two choices Yamato. Just pick one and I'll be fine with it." Jun said with a smirk. 

With that, she closed the door. She flicked her finger, and the door locked itself. 

* * *

"Have you eaten lunch already Tai?" 

Tai blinked and motioned Joe to go to the table where the food was prepared. "You go on. I don't feel like eating." 

Joe shrugged and tapped Tai's shoulder. "Suit yourself." 

Taichi sighed and his eyes wandered at the far side of the table. Sora sat there with one expression on her face. Confusion. 

He mentally slapped himself and balled his fist angrily. "Why the hell did I do that?" he murmured angrily. He knew kissing her would be wrong for many reasons. One reason, as a leader, he is not supposed to be involved with a woman. Vera once told him in his dream that he'll be the leader of their people and he needs to find a way to save them from poverty. Being involved with a woman like Sora would only distract his attention. 

Another reason, Sora is in love with someone who is either dead or alive at the moment. He couldn't just step into her life and replace Yamato. He doesn't even know if she likes him. 

"Then, why did she even kissed back?" he asked himself. She could have just slapped him in the face or yelled at him. But she didn't, and it only made their situation worst. 

He saw Sora stood up and went inside her small cottage. He didn't bother to think anymore. He just followed her. The only way to know the answer to his last question is to ask Sora. 

* * *

"Stupid…" Sora murmured, while closing the door slowly. She couldn't help herself that time. It felt so right. 

"Can I come in for just a minute?" 

She shuddered at the sound of Tai's voice. She replayed the moment earlier, only causing her to flush. 

Without opening the door, she replied. "What do you want?" she tried to say calmly. 

"I need to settle some things with you…" 

Sora sighed. She can't just turn around and pretend nothing happened between them. They need to straighten things out. 

She opened the door and stepped aside. "Come in, Tai." Tai walked in then Sora closed the door. 

They went silent for a moment, then Tai motioned Sora to sit down. 

"I'm sorry about earlier…" he whispered. "I shouldn't have done that, but I can't help myself." 

"Why did you do that?" Sora asked. 

Tai pulled a small wooden chair and sat down across from Sora. "I don't know. Infatuation, maybe. To tell you the truth, I fancy you. I really like you from the first time I laid my eyes on you." 

Tai stared at Sora's eyes for a moment if she's still confused. "Can I ask you a question?" Tai asked quietly, still staring at her. 

"Yes. What is it?" 

"Why did you kiss me back?" Tai asked simply. "I really need an answer Sora. Because I'm definitely more confused than you are…" 

Sora sighed. She didn't want to answer his question. She knew the answer, and she hated herself because of it. 

"I like you too, Tai. Possibly a lot. I grew fond of you, and I'm quite fascinated at you. But this is wrong…" 

He smiled upon hearing her answer. The both liked each other, what's so wrong about that. 

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, standing up and sitting beside her. 

"I'm in love with Yamato… I really love him. But having you around makes me… complete even without him." 

"That's nice to hear…" Taichi said, smiling. Sora smiled, then turned serious. "I'm already engaged to Yamato. If he comes back – " 

"We don't even know if he's dead or alive!" Taichi butted in. 

"If he comes back, I'm going to marry him." 

Taichi sighed. They really weren't meant to be together. But then… "If he doesn't come back, what happens then?" He asked hopefully. 

"I don't know… I guess I'll have to kill myself." 

"I'm still around Sora. Don't waste your life…" He whispered, holding her hand. Sora tried to pulled her hand away, but somehow she doesn't want to. 

"Why do you have to be so nice to me?" she whispered. 

"Don't you want me to be nice to you?" he said softly. He moved closer and kissed her neck. "I can't help it…" 

"Tai…" 

He moved to her cheek and placed a kiss there. "Just tell me to stop, then I'll stop…" he said, then kissed her again on the lips. 

Sora can't say anything. This is wrong for both of them. 

"This is wrong…" she whispered, kissing him back. She hated herself. Yamato might still be alive out there, waiting for her. 

Tai pulled away and touched her face. "No… it's not wrong. What we're doing right now is goddamn right. Sora, this I tell you. If Yamato doesn't come back, I'll be waiting for your answer." 

Sora looked at him, puzzled. "Answer for what?" 

He kissed the back of her hand and stared at her eyes. "If you will be my woman or not." 

Sora smiled a little. "I'll think about that." 

"But if he comes back when you're already mine, I'm not going to just give you to him. I love you too much to just give you back. He has to pass over me first before he could even get to touch you…" Taichi said possessively .

"Tai..." Sora whispered, not knowing what to say or how to react.

Tai stood up and walked towards the door. "You decide what you want Sora. Choose whichever you prefer to be right. Be with the man either dead or alive... or be with me. I'll be fine with your decision, Sora."

He opened the door and stepped out. "Be ready tonight. You're going to give Mimi your message, okay?" Then closed the door behind him.


	16. Curse

**r & r**

Part 15 

**The Curse**

(That night at the bandit's place )

Tai looked above him and around him to see if the people are all asleep. It was already midnight. It will be a good time to send a message. 

He walked towards Sora's small cottage and knocked, but no answer. He opened the door, then smiled. His lady was asleep on her bed, with a small smile placed on her face. He walked slowly towards her and sat on the bed. 

"Sleeping beauty, wake up…" he whispered on her ear, making her open her eyes slowly. 

"Oh, Tai… I must have fallen asleep." She said, yawning. 

"Well, get up and try to make yourself presentable. We don't want your friend to yell that you look like a peasant." Tai said. 

"C'mon, get up!" Tai said loudly, pulling her. 

"Okay, okay…" Sora muttered, sitting down on her bed. 

Taichi smiled and kissed her lips for a second, surprising Sora. "Tai…" 

"I'm sorry. I told you, I just can't help it." He said sheepishly and stood up. "I'll be waiting for you outside." 

* * *

Sora gazed at the people gathered in a circle. Five people, including Tai. 

"Why are we so many?" Sora asked. 

"Well, Hikari just wants to be here, Daisuke wants to be with my sister, Izzy and Joe will help me send your message. I can't just do it alone." Tai explained while waving at his comrades. 

"Oh…" was Sora all could say. She sat down beside Joe. "I'm ready." She said. 

"All you have to do is think of your friend, nothing more." Izzy ordered sitting behind Sora. 

"You mustn't think of any other people but her." Joe said. 

"Okay, I got that…" 

"Once you see her, tell your message. Two minutes is your limit. No little chitchats. Just tell her what you want. After you say goodbye, your talk is over. Got that?" 

Sora nodded her head at Tai. "Heard it clear enough." 

Tai smiled and sat down across from her. "Well then, let's get to it." 

* * *

(Tarben)

Mimi stirred in her sleep and covered her ears with her hands. _Am I just dreaming or is Sora calling my name?_

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Whoever it is, take what you want and let me sleep!" she shouted and was about to sleep again when someone yelled her name. 

"Mimi! In your mirror!" 

_So I wasn't dreaming! That was Sora!_ She quickly ran to her mirror and gasped. There was her friend in her mirror waving her hand. 

"What on earth are you doing there?!" Mimi asked in disbelief. 

"I want to talk to you. Just to let you know I'm still alive." 

"YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND RETURN TO THE PALACE AND MEET YOUR PARENTS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE ALL SO WORRIED?!" Mimi yelled. 

" Uh…Mimi, people can hear you." Sora said, smiling. 

"People? What people? We're the only ones – " she stopped when she heard someone talking from behind Sora's back. 

"You're friend is really pretty Princess…" a female voice said. 

"Hikari, don't disturb her." 

When she peered in closer, she found four more people. A young girl and three more guys. 

"I'd like you to meet my friends, Mimi." Sora said. 

"Where on earth are you and who are they?" Mimi asked, wide eyed. 

"I'm with the bandits." 

"You're with **_what_**? What if they do something to you or – " 

"Hey!" Daisuke ran to Sora and pushed her aside. "Don't you dare talk like that! You don't even know us, lady! We're not barbarians like the Celetites! Why I oughta give you a little – "

"Daisuke… you're very humiliating…" Hikari said pulling his mad friend away from a small like mirror elevating in the air. 

"I'm sorry my lady, he sometimes acts as if he has no mind." Hikari said, making the others laugh. 

"Good one!" Joe said and looked at Mimi. "But my Lady, what Daisuke said is true. Your princess is in very good hands, especially with our leader. Actually, there's something going on – " 

"Joe!" Tai hissed, making Sora look down on her lap. 

"Oh, sorry…" Joe said, realizing that he shouldn't say something about "it" to Mimi. 

"Mimi, take care of Mother while I'm away. I'll be back soon with Yamato." Sora said, trying to smile so her friend may cease her worries. 

_Yamato again…_ Tai grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms. 

"Well, okay then. But please come back soon…" 

"Goodbye Mimi…" 

Tai flicked his fingers and Mimi's illusion soon vanished. "Are you happy now?" 

Sora nodded her head slowly. Tai sounded a bit dismayed and angry. "Yes, thank you very much Taichi." 

"Get to sleep." He said to everyone and left them, confused why he's acting so weirdly. 

* * *

(Celetites kingdom )

_"Get to sleep."_

Jun smiled and looked at his father. "I told you I sensed something. Now, we found the bandits and the princess of Tarben." She said proudly and looked down in her cauldron, looking at each one of the bandits. 

Her father smiled broadly. "What do you have in mind my dear daughter?" 

"What else but to give them something they'll never forget. A curse…the same sickness that killed one of their fellows… one touch from a sick comrade, then they'll have it as well." 

His father laughed. "And when do you plan this?" 

"Tomorrow noon. By dusk, they'd be all dead." She answered, laughing cynically.

* * *

(Next day noon, Bandits' place )

"Do you know where your brother is?" 

Hikari shook her head and looked at Sora. "Afraid not. I haven't seen him all day. Have you checked his post?" she asked, referring to the highest tree house they built. 

"I'll go and see if he's there. Thank you." Smiling, Sora turned around. 

"Um, princess?" 

"Yes?" she faced Hikari again. 

"Is there something going on between you and my brother?" 

Sora blinked. "Why would you ask that?" 

Hikari looked at her for a moment, then answered. "Well, my brother isn't like this you know, hiding all day isn't his attitude. Since you came here, he's been a little distant and problematic." 

Sora looked away guiltily. Having an affair with Taichi was very wrong for both of them. "I can't answer your question." She replied quietly. 

"I wouldn't force you to answer. But please, don't make my brother sad. He's been looking for care and love all his life and he found it in you. Don't try to bring his hope of being with you because I know you love somebody else. I can feel my brother loves you." 

Sora just looked at her and walked away, not knowing what to say anymore. 

* * *

(Taichi's post )

"Taichi?" 

The brunette looked inside the tree house and saw Sora walking in. "How on earth did you manage to climb?" he asked, bewildered. 

Sora just smiled. "Tai?" 

"Hmm?" 

Sora approached him in the window, while he sat on it. "You've been very distant to us. Why?" 

Tai didn't bother to say anything first, then made a sigh. "You don't know?" 

"I… don't." 

"I really love you…" he started. "I can't help thinking what to do if Yamato shows up and tries to get you from me." 

"We talked about this." Sora said. 

"I know! But I don't want you to leave." He cried out. "Damn… our paths should have never crossed." He whispered and turned to her. 

"It's too hard to let you go…" 

Sora bit her lip. "I loved Yamato once, now and until the end." 

"But don't you love me?" 

"I don't even know if I love you…" 

"Tell me, if I were in Yamato's place, would you be as worried as you are right now?" Taichi asked. 

Sora sat down on a chair and shook her head. "Tai, Yamato and I are childhood friends. You and I just met a month ago. Even if there's nothing going on between me and Yamato, I would still be worried about him." 

"You didn't answer my question." Tai said. 

"Of course I'd be worried. Who wouldn't be?!" Sora said loudly. She hated her situation. If Yamato comes, she'll come back to his arms without hesitation. But seeing Taichi like this… seeing Taichi dismayed, alone, confused and hopeless makes her weak. 

"I don't like my situation, princess. I don't like it at all." Tai muttered, stepping inside the tree house. 

"And do you think I like my situation?! It's hard to choose between you and – " She closed her mouth, realizing what she's about to say. 

"You're afraid to let me go, aren't you?" He asked, as if reading her mind. 

Sora just looked at him, not knowing what to do or say. 

Tai approached her and looked in her eyes. "Answer that." 

_The truth always hurts…_ she thought angrily. "Yes…but – " 

"But what again?!" Tai butted frustratingly. 

"I love Yamato more than I love you." 

Taichi looked away from her. _ The truth always hurts…_he thought. "I wouldn't force you to love me. But then again, I wouldn't stop myself from loving you. You got that?" 

"Yes, Tai. Heard it clear enough." 

"Taichi! Taichi!" 

"What?" he called down on the ground. 

"We have twenty men sick. They've got boils all over their bodies!" 

* * *

(At the ground )

"What happened here?" Taichi said aloud, looking at the place. There in the center were the sick men, each crying in pain. 

"Don't touch them big brother, you might get sick too." Hikari said, looking sadly at their comrades. 

"How many are they?" Taichi asked. 

"Three women, one boy, and sixteen men." 

"Make that four women, Hikari. Geira touched her husband." Daisuke called out. 

"Damn! Don't touch the sick people!" Tai ordered. "Where's Yolei? Yolei!" 

Miyako hurriedly ran to Taichi. "We've been cursed, Taichi!" 

Taichi's eyes flared and cursed loudly. Sora heard him and approached. "Why? What happened?" 

"Someone knows where we are." Taichi muttered angrily and stuffed his hands inside his pocket. 

"How could anybody know where we are?" Hikari asked. 

"My message…" Sora whispered. She faced Taichi grimly. "Tai, this is my fault! They've trampled my message." 

Taichi cupped Sora's face. "No, it's not your fault. I've been careless about my people…" 

"No Tai. This is my fault, I'm going to find a way to deal with this." 

"All we need are medicine if you want them to live. Else, we should just do what we did to Nelia." Joe said, looking at Iori who was busy attending to a crying child. 

"I want them to live! And I will find them medicine." Sora said with determination. 

* * *

(Nightfall )

Sora mounted Tai's horse and brought up her hood. 

"Are you sure about this? You're quite few." Izzy said, looking the five hooded riders. 

"Plus, most of you are women. " Taichi added. "I don't think you'll make it out of Tarben without someone following you." 

"Don't worry about it. Teleportation would be handy!" Miyako exclaimed. Tai nodded and walked over to Sora. 

"Are you going to come back?" 

"Of course I will." Sora answered. 

"Goodluck then." Tai whispered, kissing her hand while no one notices. 

"Daisuke, take care of my sister. If I found bruise or scar, I'm going to kill you!" Taichi called out to Daisuke while they made their way to Tarben. 

* * *

(11:30, Tarben )

"Not one of us will take something from the poor. Go to the first class houses. If they saw you, scare them but don't kill them." Sora ordered, getting down from Tai's horse. 

* * *

Miyako crept inside the big mansion and made her way to the kitchen. _Too dark…_ she thought. 

"Light…" 

In an instant, a lamp on the table soon lit. She smiled and took the lamp and looked at the cupboards. 

"Why do their houses have to be so big?!" she grumbled, opening a closet. 

"Who goes there?" A male voice called out. 

She was so surprised that she almost drop the lamp. She turned her head and saw a young man, probably as tall as she was, by the kitchen door. 

_Oh no… I'm dead._

"What do you want?" Ken called out in the dark kitchen and pulled out his sword. He could see someone moving in the shadows. 

"I'm going to kill you." He muttered. 

"Whoa! Kill me?! Wait a minute there! Hold on! Wait…" 

Ken cocked his eyebrow. _A girl?_

A hooded person stepped out of the shadows. She pulled down her hood and looked at him nervously. 

"Now hold on. All I want is medicine and some of your old clothes and then I'm out." She said, just standing there. 

"You're a girl." Ken pointed, trying to cover the smile appearing on his face. 

"Well you got that right. Now, give me some medicine or I'll… I'll do something bad." 

Ken smiled. "Judging by your face, you wouldn't harm a fly. You're far too gentle to be a killer." 

She blushed. "Was that a complement or sarcasm?" 

"Sarcasm? No. Complement? Yes. Now, what kind of medicine do you need?" Ken asked gently. 

"To get rid of boils." She answered. 

"Hmm… that's quite rare, you know, to have a medicine like that. But we do have two bottles." 

Ken opened the upper closet and got two bottles and handed it to Miyako. "That's enough for about ten people." 

Miyako couldn't help but to thank him. "Thank you very much sir. I shouldn't be friendly like this, but thank you. If there's anything I could do for you – " 

"What's your name?" 

"Oh, my name's Miyako." 

Ken smiled and walked towards her. "Okay Miyako, I hope to see you real soon." He said, kissing her hand. 

_A gentleman…_ she thought, smiling. "I hope so too, Sir…?" 

"Ken…" he told her smiling pleasantly. 

"Sir Ken." _Gorgeous name, gorgeous face… am I the luckiest woman or what?_ Miyako thought, smiling like a weird man. 

* * *

_This seems to be a first class house…_ Hikari thought, opening the door. 

"I'm going to wait here outside for you. Call me if someone sees you." 

Hikari nodded her head at Daisuke and squinted her eyes to get accustomed to the dark. She got her bow and arrow in case someone sees her. 

"Where is their kitchen?" she murmured. 

"Turn left." Someone answered. Her eyes widened and turned around. 

"Who are you?" he asked. 

_I shouldn't speak, or he'll find out I'm a girl…_ Hikari though, getting her small knife from her small bag. 

The man stepped out of the shadows and opened a lamp, bringing it up to his face. "Who are you?" he asked again. 

* * *

_Good thing I couldn't sleep, or else we could have been robbed… _Takeru thought. He tried to see the hooded man's face but can't. He can only see its mouth. 

"Are you mute?" He asked. 

"NO! I'm not! Just give me medicine and your life would be spared." A girl's voice said. 

_A girl? That's interesting…_ he thought. "Medicine? For what?" 

"Just give me one!" she hissed and pointed the knife at Takeru. 

"Hey… Take it easy. I'm going to give you a medicine. But there's a consequence." 

"And what's that?" she asked. 

Takeru smiled. "What's your name?" 

"Is that it?" she said. 

"No." Takeru answered. 

"Hikari." 

Takeru smiled wider. "Okay, Hikari. I'm going to give you the medicine, if you pull that hood off your head. Do we strike a deal?" 

Hikari eyed the boy angrily. He might be handsome, but he's getting in her nerves. It's already dusk, and Taichi's waiting for them. 

"Deal. Where's the medicine?" 

Takeru walked to the kitchen, followed by Hikari. Takeru reached on a shelf. "What kind of medicine?" he asked. 

"For boils…"  
  


"Here. My brother bought it to us from the palace." He was about to give to Hikari when he pulled back. 

"What?" Hikari asked. 

"Your hood." Takeru pointed. 

Hikari sighed and pulled off her hood, eyeing Takeru angrily. "Satisfied?" 

Takeru smiled. "Your name fits you well. You're very pretty." Takeru complemented. 

_And you're very handsome…_ Hikari thought, taking the medicine. "I'm going." She said and turned around. 

"Wait…" Takeru said, grabbing her arm. 

"What?" 

"You trespassed our place. There's another consequence." Takeru said. 

"Look, just let go of me and I'll leave now." Hikari said, glaring at Takeru. 

"When can I see you again?" He asked, letting go of her arm. "I don't know… maybe never." She answered. 

"Never? Well then, I can't just waste this moment if this'll be the first and last time I'll see you." Takeru said, leaning close to her. He kissed her. 

Takeru pulled away, smiling upon seeing Hikari's surprised face. "What?" 

"You stole my first kiss…" Hikari whispered. 

"Hikari! Knights are coming! We have to go!" Daisuke said loudly, but with care as to not wake someone up. 

He entered the house and saw Hikari standing there in front of someone. 

With one last look at Takeru, she ran to Daisuke. They mounted their horse and galloped away. 

"Who is he?" Daisuke asked. 

Hikari smiled. "I don't know…" 

* * *

Joe opened the last cupboard of the second kitchen and looked inside. "Two kitchens, but no medicine…" he grumbled and stepped down from the wooden chair. 

"Hannah, are you there? Can you give me a glass of water? I can't sleep." 

Joe's eyes widened upon hearing a familiar voice. _Okay… she's a woman. I just hope she wouldn't – _

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's a man in my house!"

_Yell…_ Joe thought grimly. "Wait! I'm not going to…" he stopped talking and stared at the lady, remembering someone. 

"You!" they said in unison. 

"You're one of the bandits!" Mimi exclaimed. 

"You're the princess' friend!" Joe burst out. 

Mimi knelt in front of him, teary eyed. "Please take me with you. I need to see Sora." 

"What?!" 

* * *

Sora let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Joe on his steed, making his way towards them. 

"What's with the wagon?" She asked, looking at the small wagon pulled by his horse. 

"Oh that? I'll explain later. We have to go. Knights are already roaming around." He said. 

"Halt! Who are you?" A knight yelled, and called his other fellow knights. "Bandits!" he shouted, pulling his sword out. 

Each turned to Miyako. 

"Back to our posts!" she shouted, and they vanished.

* * *

(Celetites Kingdom )

It was already 12:00 in the evening and he was outside the balcony, staring at Tarben. He couldn't sleep. _God... I miss them so much. When will I see mother, Takeru... Sora. Where could she be? _ he thought, letting out a sigh. 

"Staring at Tarben again, my love?"

"What do you want?" Yamato snapped, glaring at Jun who was walking towards him. "Can't you give me a little time for myself? I'm getting tired of seeing your face for the whole damn day of my life?" Yamato spat out at Jun who was now standing beside him behind the balcony's ledge.

Jun's face burned. _Damn him...he's getting tired of my face? Why... I'm more beautiful than that Sora! _she thought, enraged. "Have you decide?" she asked, changing the mood.

Yamato didn't answer and looked back at Tarben. He doesn't want to answer. All he wanted right this moment was to be alone.

_I guess that would be a no..._Jun thought and shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Mt. Zimu. "I wonder what's happening there right now..." she said, then giggled. 

Yamato glared at Jun. She was laughing like a mad woman now. It was weird, since Yamato knows all she does is smirk. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. 

Jun smiled wider. "The bandits are dying." She said cheerfully. 

He quirked his eyebrow. "So?" 

"When they die, I'm sure Sora's with them." She sneered. 

"She's not with them. She's probably back at her palace!" Yamato replied. He became nervous upon hearing Jun's statement. _She's not with them…_ he told himself, just to calm himself down. 

"And what? Praying for your safety?! Oh Yamato darling, don't get your hopes up." Jun said, patting Yamato's cheek gently. "And do you know what else I found out about your princess?" 

When Yamato just glared back at her, she answered. "She's having an affair with the leader. Isn't that sad, darling? For all you know, she's praying for your safety but she's just flirting around with a low bandit!" she said, smirking.

_Slap!_

Jun's eyes widened and her hand caressed her left cheek, now burning in pain. "You stop saying nonsense! Sora's not like that! She'll never commit herself to anyone!" Yamato shouted angrily at Jun.

"Face it! She's a goddamn flirt! She thinks your dead!" Jun retorted back.

Yamato raised his hands again. "Shut your mouth, woman! Or I swear this next one will be more painful than the first."

"Sora is never like that. She has faith in me... and so do I." Yamato continued, bringing his hand down. How come he feels so insecure? It's like...what Jun is saying is true. _I trust Sora... she'll never do that._

"I pity you Yamato... I really pity you..." Jun whispered, watching Yamato's retreating form.

**review!**

insane_chick quite a long chapter. anyway, hope you like this chapter and please review it. i really appreciate your reviews, you know. wait again for the next chapter. Sora and Yamato would be seeing each other soon, and Jun and Yama's wedding is also coming up. ^_________^


	17. NOTE

to all my readers:

as you may know, I'm still in a computer rental coz our pc at home still doesn't have connection to the internet. anyhow, i feel guilty because i haven't updated for such a long while! And I'm trying really hard to update them all! so please bear with me. I thought that nobody's reading my fics so i might as well delete them or not continue anymore. but when i read your reviews. God! Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. Y'all mean so much to me! I promise to update your two fave stories: Dreams and Wish and Soulmates. Promise! I'll try to post it ASAP! I'll be going to college real soon and my class starts June 2 so I'll be pretty busy. Thanks to you. I'm going to update it as soon as i go home. thanks to you all. and again, I'm sorry for making you all wait. Be patient, my readers! I'll soon update.

insane-chick!


	18. Dilemmas

**Dilemmas**

The Celetites kingdom

Yamato walked on the filthy aisle of the dungeon with a straight face. It's been quite a while since he came to Celetites kingdom. He then turned to the right and stopped in front of a cell. It was too dark too see inside. Yamato called out Elizabeth's name.

Elizabeth walked towards the prince and bowed down her head in respect. "My Lord, what do you want?"

Yamato crouched down and grasp the metal bars in anger. "I can't take it anymore!" he hissed, clutching the bars tighter. "I want to get out of here…"

Elizabeth sat down on the ground and smiled. "My sister and I are ready and the potion is almost done. We must wait till midnight." Elizabeth then turned serious. "Be back here when the moon is full. Before you get out of your room be sure that there is no cloud in the sky and you must only see three stars. One on the left side of the moon, one on the right, and one on the top." 

Elizabeth then stood up and eyed the surroundings of the dungeon. "My Lord, be careful. Princess Jun is just around…"

As soon as Yamato stood up, Jun strode towards him. "Darling… what are you doing here inside the dungeon? Aww! It's so filthy here! Let us go."

They walked out of the filthy dungeon, Jun dragging Yamato out of it. Yamato let Jun pull his arm as they proceed to the garden. Jun flipped her hair and looked at her fiancé.

"Darling, what were you doing there?" She sniffed Yamato and smiled. "At least the smell didn't stick on your clothes…"

Yamato gazed at the beautiful wild flowers growing on the palace's garden. It's funny to think that this place grows the most beautiful flowers but has the most villain people. _How ironic…_Yamato thought.

"I was just visiting Elizabeth and Veronica. Is there anything wrong with that?" Yamato replied, looking at his considered 'fiancé' with innocence.

Jun smiled and stepped away from Yamato. "Darling, no! Of course nothing's wrong with that." Her smile soon faded and her eyes turned serious. "But once I learn that all three of you are planning something in contrast with me, you'll regret it Yamato. You have my word." Jun sneered, eyeing Yamato's cold face.

* * *

Tarben Kingdom

The Queen entered Sora's room, trying to smile and think that everything's fine with her little princess. She proceeded to the bedroom and eyed the area. It was clean and tidy. Muriko bit her lip, trying hard not to cry again. She has to be strong. She has to be optimistic about what's happening. _Optimistic? What is so positive about Sora's absence? Who knows what have had happened to her by now… My daughter… Dear Lord, let not your presence leave her…_Muriko flopped down on the bed and clutched Sora's blanket as small tears escaped her eyes. _Oh Sora, please come back…._

* * *

Mt. Zimu

"Just stay there!" Taichi exclaimed while fuming. The brunette glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no right to yell at me!" she retorted.

Taichi smirked. "You're in our territory, I am the leader. Everything I say, everybody does. That includes Sora and that includes you. How come you're way too much bossy and stubborn than the princess? The princess does her work without complaining and god she does it so well. While you… god you!" Taichi sighed in frustration. "Just a tiny insect or a small piece of soil that sticks on your fingers or your dress, you shriek like a mad woman – "

"I am an educated lady of Tarben and I am not a madwoman so take back what you have said about me!" The brunette girl butted in but Taichi glared at her again.

"I am not finished yet so shut your mouth and listen! You don't do the laundry, you don't know how to cook, you're childish…you're… you're…" Taichi flicked his fingers, trying to find a decent word to describe this girl. "You're a palace girl! You're hopeless!" Taichi breathed out.

Mimi sniffed back and tried to stop crying. Everything Taichi's saying stabs her since what he's saying is true. 

"What you say might be true, but you have no right to yell at me." Mimi said, crying.

Taichi slapped his forehead in irritation. "Now you're crying! You really are hopeless!"

"Why do you loathe me so?!" Mimi retorted. Ever since she came here, Taichi's been biting her head off and she can't take it anymore.

"Look…" Taichi sat down beside Mimi and tried to cool himself down. 

"I don't have any grudge against you and I ain't mad at you. Think about this. You made up your mind to follow Sora here so you could at least protect her or take care of her. And now that you're here, all you do is complain and complain and complain. Now if you don't like staying with us and you're not comfortable with the way we live, I suggest you just go back to Tarben. You'll die here." Taichi said then left her in Sora's cottage.

Mimi wiped her tears with the back of her hand and looked at everyone from the cottage's open window. Everyone was busy and happy. _I can't believe I ruined Taichi's day again…_ Mimi thought, looking at Taichi who was talking with Sora right now. _And probably they're talking about me…_

It's been a while since she came here in the territory of the bandits. Joe agreed and let her be with Sora. She rode the wagon until they reached Mt. Zimu. When she got out of the wagon, things got unusual…

**_ Flashback_**

_The Zimu bandits were all looking at a brunette with a beautiful face full of dirt, long brown hair now adorned with dust and strands of cobwebs. _

_Mimi gulped and stared at the one standing in the middle, with a stern look on his face. "Joe." He called out._

_Mimi saw the familiar guy,, and somehow calmed down. The guy, Joe, walked towards the one who called him. "It's the princess' friend. She wanted to come with me to see the princess so I agreed. Tai, a fair and beautiful lady like her would not harm us." Joe explained, knowing that Mimi is getting afraid of Taichi now. Joe smiled at the brunette and took her hand._

_Sora soon appeared beside Taichi with wide eyes. "My good lord! Mimi!" Sora hugged her dear friend and looked at Joe. "What is going on? What is Mimi doing here?"_

_Mimi explained again(what Joe just said a while ago). Sora nodded her head and removed the dust from Mimi's hair. "Mimi…"_

_"Are you angry?" Mimi asked quietly. Sora shook her head and smiled. "I'm glad you're here... safe and sound"_

_"What will we do about her?" _

_Sora looked at Tai with a bewildered look. "What kind of question is that Taichi? She'll stay with me...with us."_

_Taichi shook his head. "What I mean is, what will she do while she's staying here? I'm pretty sure she knows nothing about cooking, sewing, doing the laundry and taming the horses or feeding the owls at night."_

_Mimi gulped upon hearing the word 'horse'. Sora smiled at Taichi. "Oh Tai, I'll teach her everything. Trust me, she's a good learner." _

_Mimi gulped again. Thinking about all the things she needed to do makes her nauseous. She doesn't do those things at home and now this man called Taichi is telling her that she needs to do all those smelly, tiring chores._

_Taichi smiled a little. "I trust you Sora. But if your friend here complains, she'll regret it."_

_End of Flashback_

Mimi sighed. Taichi was right in everything he said. She's just a burden here in the bandits place.

* * *

Sora sighed and looked at Tai after he had explained what happened inside the cottage. "Why did you have to yell at her? Moreover, why do you have to say such harsh words?"

Taichi looked back at the cottage and saw the brunette, Mimi, walking away from the window. "I have to." Taichi replied. "She needed to know that the way she's acting here really offends me and possibly everybody else. She needed to know that she's not the boss here. She's not a rich Lady here. She's the same as everyone." Taichi answered, looking back at Sora. Sora sighed and looked at the cottage. _Poor Mimi…I hope she's doing well now…_

Sora looked back at Taichi, who was still looking at her. "I'm sure she's still crying. I will comfort her. You go now and tend to your people."

Taichi smiled a little and rested his hands on her waist. "Can I not tend to my princess?" he whispered, making Sora flush a little. She moved away.

"We must not let our emotions go like this. We should act like we are supposed to be. I am your captive, you are the leader." Sora explained.

Taichi frowned. "Captive? Surely, I say that you are not a captive here. You're one of us now."

Sora smiled a little and gazed at Taichi's solemn face. When she first came here, his aura was so intense. Yet now, he's apparently the opposite. He lets her see his soft side. "Taichi… pretty soon I'll be leaving this place…"

"With Yamato…" Taichi breathed out.

Sora nodded her head and smiled slightly at him. "With Yamato. I am sure you still have a lot of things to do so go." Sora said, patting his broad shoulder. Before she could turn around, Taichi held her hand. He stepped closer to her and placed her hand on his warm cheek, causing Sora's heart to leap.

"Why can't you just stay?" he whispered, closing his eyes and savoring the moment. "Every day that passes by makes me weary Sora. Do you know that? Every damn day that comes means nearing to the day when you'll say goodbye to me. Do you know how much pain my heart suffers because of that?"

Sora slowly nodded. His low, husky voice makes her weak and his words were enough for her to say I love you over and over again. But then, it is still not right. She took a breath. "We'll talk later Taichi…" she said in a crooked voice. She pulled her hand gently and turn around before Taichi could say more. She doesn't want to hear his pleads, she doesn't want to see his depressing face. It throbs her heart even more to see him everyday. He was right. Every day that comes means that she'll be leaving him for Yamato.

"Dear Lord…" Sora whispered as she makes her way to her cottage where Mimi is. "Help me for I am in love with two men…"

* * *

In the Cottage

"Please do tell Sis Taichi that I am completely repentant for causing him trouble. I admit that I have been a nuisance to this simple and tranquil place. I ask for his forgiveness." Mimi whispered while crying on Sora's shoulder.

The princess smiled and cupped Mimi's face. "Do not worry. Taichi is an understanding person. There is no doubt that he will forgive you. Just show him that you can always lend a hand."

Mimi smiled slowly and determination filled her. "Of course. There is nothing that I cannot do. I will show him that I am an educated woman and I am willing to help in anyway I can."

Sora smiled. "Yes…" she said. She wanted to be happy for Mimi but her dilemma is still present in her mind. Mimi smiled and turned to her friend. Her small grin slowly fades as she realized that her friend, the princess, is not okay. Mimi sat closer to her and gave her a comfortable smile. "I think I know what you are thinking about…" Mimi said, causing Sora to blink.

"What?" she asked, startled.

Mimi smiled again. "I don't know if I should ask you this but…" she took a breath. "…I have a feeling that something is going on between you and Taichi and I do believe it is more than just friendship." Sora took in all Mimi's words then smiled softly. She then bit her lip then suddenly cried. The sudden emotions of Sora caused Mimi to hug her dear friend.

"Mimi, I am low-woman of Tarben. I am doing a sin. I am not supposed to be loving a man other than Yamato yet here I am, loving Taichi." She mumbled.

Mimi shook her head and comforted Sora. "Hush yourself and stop saying nonsense. It is not a sin to love two men… but it isn't good either. Does he know you are engaged to be wed to Yamato, if ever he is found?"

Sora stood straight and looked at Mimi in the eye. "He knows. He knows that I'll be leaving him for Yamato. He knows I love Yamato more than him. He knows how much I'm yearning for Yamato yet he still won't stop loving me and that makes me want to love him even more! Mimi, what should a woman like me do?" Sora asked, her eyes asking Mimi to give her a solution to her dilemma.

Mimi shook her head. "The only thing that could solve your crisis is simple. Just choose Sora. It is either the man you are loving now… or the man you still love, but have no trace nor evidence if he will come back."

"I can't…" Sora whispered. "I can't choose because I don't want to loose neither one of them… My heart has been in a lot of pain because of this mess that I have made…" Sora let out a breath and continued to cried on her friend's shoulder.

* * *

Midnight

Yamato could feel his heart's thudding as he nears the large window in his bedroom. _ Minutes from now I'll be seeing Sora…_ he thought as he stood in front of the window. He opened the galss pane and looked above the sky. Like what Elizabeth said earlier, there wasn't any cloud up in the sky. The moon was round and full and only three stars surrounded it. Yamato took a breath and proceeded outside his bedroom, down the halls and into the dungeon.

"Are you sure Princess Jun did not follow you?" Elizabeth asked.

Yamato nodded and looked at the twins. "What am I going to do next?"

Elizabeth took the potion from his sister and gave it to Yamato. "Go back into your room and face a full-length mirror. Then say these words: Abare Misafa alegru Foshito. While saying these, you must close your eyes. Say it three times then, drink the potion. It will taste really sour. Do not open your eyes unless the sour taste is gone. After that, open your eyes and you will see and talk with the person you are thinking of."

Yamato smiled and stood up. "Okay, I'll be away now."

"Wait, there is more." Elizabeth said. "The potion will last for only fifteen minutes. When you're done conversing with her, turn around and say the incantation again."

After this, Yamato nodded his head and continued his way towards his room. Among the dark corner of the hallway stood a person in her night dress. "You will regret it Yamato…" she sneered. 

did you like it? it's short I know, but the next part will be better coz Sora and Yamato will see each other again! I suppose you know who's the person standing in the dark. After the next chapter, Junato will soon arise! Thanks for reading. PLs review! No stealing of story plot please.


	19. Seeing and Leaving Part One

17: Seeing and Leaving

Part One

Yamato gently and quietly closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. _I don't know why but I feel nervous about this…_ he thought. He cleared his mind of such non-sense thought. A Tarben knight must never let himself be overcome by such thoughts. He walked towards his mirror and gazed at himself. He smirked, noticing that he's been losing weight. The fact is he's been eating only 2 times a day maximum, breakfast and dinner. And those meals aren't even full. He just can't stand seeing Jun and eating with the Celetites. 

_ Sora would kill me if she noticed that I'm getting thinner..._

Yamato grinned. The thought of Sora reprimanding him makes him yearn for Sora even more. So many months have passed and all he wanted to do over those past months was to stand next to Sora, listening to her cheery laughter, listening to her amusing stories and her sweet lips that he has been dying to kiss again.

_ I must not waste time…_

Yamato steadied himself, clutching the potion tighter in his hand, and stared at his reflection. "Abare Misafa alegru Foshito." He chanted.

Nothing happened.

"Abare Misafa alegru Foshito."

Yamato stared at the mirror, expecting that something would happen. Still nothing.

"Abare Misafa alegru Foshito."

At that instant, he felt a gush of wind surrounding him. He took no notice of this and removed the cork that covers the potion. He immediately drank it up, closing his eyes in the process. Yamato clenched his teeth. Elizabeth was right. The potion was so sour. If he didn't control himself, he would have had vomit.

_ I must not open my eyes._ Yamato thought as he swallowed the potion. He could feel the warmth of it slowly making its way down his stomach. The sour taste is slowly disappearing from his mouth. _Just a few more seconds and I'll be seeing you again…_ Yamato thought.

* * *

Sora stood outside Taichi's cottage for a while. _It's already midnight, Taichi must already be asleep_. She wrapped her arms around her and trembled in the cold. It's getting colder and colder outside and the wind is howling, like that of a wolf in the wilderness.

_ This is absurd… I should just go back to my cottage…_ She turned around and walked away from Taichi's cottage. She can't sleep and things have been bothering her. She wanted to confide it again to Taichi.

"Why are you still awake?"

Sora stopped walking and turned her head back to the cottage where Taichi is now standing. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled a little. Sora stood there and sniffed. "I'm having trouble sleeping. And… I just want to talk to you. But, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Sora said, trembling from the cold.

Taichi rolled his eyes and opened his cottage door wider. "Just stop talking and get inside. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Once inside, Sora let out a loud sneeze. Taichi went to a small corner to get Sora water. While he does this, Sora surveyed his place. It was neat, and beautiful paintings and artifacts were placed on one side of the room. Beside this stood a full length bronze mirror with faces of cherubs etched on the sides. She approached it and touched the mirror, feeling something…different.

"Tai… this mirror is attractive. Where did you get it?" Sora asked, trailing her hand on the side of it.

"That?" Taichi asked while stirring the water. "Oh, it's a Villu treasure. They say that a person with good heart will see his happiness inside that mirror."

Sora was about to ask another question when she let out another sneeze. Taichi laughed and gave her a mug of water, causing Sora to look at him incredulously. "Shouldn't I be drinking warm water rather than a cold one?" She asked, sitting down on Taichi's straw bed. 

Taichi smiled and sat beside her. He waved his hand over the mug and looked at Sora. "Drink it." Sora followed what he said and gasp. The water became warm. "It doesn't taste like water."

Taichi nodded. "It's Izzy's invention. It's half water. I don't know what he added there. You'll feel good tomorrow morning." He reassured.

Sora placed the mug beside her and sighed. "Taichi… I think we should-"

"I know what you're going to say." Taichi said, cutting her off. "That we should stop this absurdity of ours." He finished, causing Sora to look at him intently.

"My sister is also aware of our relationship and she thinks it won't do any good for my people and to both of us as well." Taichi continued, staring back at Sora.

Sora nodded her head slowly. "Since from the very beginning it's been a mistake. It has always been a mistake yet we still continue to fool ourselves."

"Do you want to stop?" Taichi asked. He's been asking that question more than a dozen of times but Sora is still unsure of her answer.

"We need to stop…" she said. "But I can't Taichi. I can't stop thinking about you…"

"Then just forget Yamato." He whispered, leaning close to Sora's ear. "Start again Sora. With me. I'll make you happy." He continued, kissing Sora's neck lightly.

Sora closed her eyes then arched her head a little, giving Taichi a little space. "I think we shouldn't be doing this…" she breathed out then stood up, moving away from Taichi.

"Why shouldn't we?" Taichi asked, standing up and in front of Sora. "Nobody's here except the both of us. No one to reprimand us that what we are doing is unfeasible, that we can't work this relationship out." He said in a husky voice causing Sora to look at him. "Taichi…stop this. This is wrong." Sora reasoned out while Taichi lets his hands travel down her arms.

Taichi stopped what he was doing with his hands and stared at Sora's face, only inches away from his own. "One night, Sora. That's it." He simply said, waiting for Sora's reply. She stood there in trance for a while, staring back at Taichi. 

"Sora?"

She shook her head slowly while gazing at Taichi's face. She knew what he was asking for. Her mind and heart are saying two different things and both won't agree on one answer.

"Tai…" she started, choosing the best answer. "What you are asking for is really risky. I might get pregnant and Yamato and I will get married soon. What will he say? That I slept with another man while he was held captive by the Celetites?"

Taichi stepped away from Sora a feet away. "That damn name again! Yamato's dead Sora! Just accept it!" he shouted, causing Sora to gasp. Taichi blinked, realizing what he just said to Sora. "I…I'm sorry Sora… but we haven't got a clue if he's still alive. And it's been months since. Maybe he's gone…"

Sora quivered at what Taichi said. _Yamato…is…dead…_ she thought, repeating the words over and over again in her mind. "No…" she answered, looking down at the floor while tears form in her eyes. "He promised me he'll come back…" she whispered, kneeling down on the floor.

Taichi softened and approached her. He hated seeing Sora like this. And it's all that bastard Yamato's fault. _He shouldn't have left Sora…_Taichi thought, hugging Sora tight as she cried on his chest, whispering Yamato's name.

Taichi tried to remember Yamato's features. He was as tall as him, handsome with blonde hair. When he was holding Sora a few months ago, when they attacked Tarben, Yamato's blue eyes were full of fury.

_ I know you love Sora…_Taichi thought._ But I'm pretty sure Sora would be a lot happier if you would just leave her for me…_ Taichi looked down and realized Sora fell asleep. He brushed her soft auburn hair and placed a kiss on it. He carried Sora in his arms and placed her on his bed. She stirred for a while then fell asleep again, her cheeks still wet from tears. He sat down, wiping her face with his finger, then stared at her. "It really pains me to hear that you love him more than me. But if Yamato leaves you, I'll still be waiting Sora…" said softly, not wanting to wake her up.

He stood up and went to the door. _I need to breathe some air._ He thought, opening the door and proceeding outside.

Sora opened her eyes a little. She indeed feels sleepy, but she's still half awake and she heard what Taichi just said. _Taichi, I'm sorry for letting your hopes up…_ she thought, letting her half-opened eyes stray at the bronze mirror.

_ "… They say that a person with good heart will see his happiness inside that mirror."_

She stared at it for a while, thinking that Yamato would show up inside that mirror. She gazed at it for a while then, amazingly, saw a person standing inside it. "Yamato…" Sora whispered.

Though sleepy, Sora could still make out the blonde hair and the fair skin of Yamato. The person looks a lot like Yamato, but his eyes were closed. _I think I'm already dreaming of Yamato_…Sora thought, closing her eyes.

"Sora? Wake up…" Sora heard the voice of Yamato calling her.

Sora opened her eyes slowly upon hearing Yamato's voice. She might be dreaming but his voice sounded so real.

"Sora…"

Sora opened her eyes fully and sat up on the bed. "My good Lord, am I not dreaming?" she asked herself loudly. She walked away from the bed and approached the bronze mirror. Inside it was a person but it was not clear.

Sora resisted to say Yamato's name, but…_what if it is really him?_ She thought as she stood in front of the mirror. "Yamato…" she said in a soft voice. In that instant, the image became clear and to Sora's surprise, it took the image of Yamato. Sora blinked and let her mouth slowly open. The figure, which looked exactly like Yamato, opened his eyes.

"My Sora…I'm glad to see you again." He said with a smile on his face. Sora covered her mouth with her hands in shock. "Ya…Yamato?!"

He meekly nodded his head. "Yes Sora. I'm here talking to you and you are not dreaming."

Sora instantly cried in joy. "For good heavens! You are alive! I… I worry about you so much! I thought something happened to you… I thought you already left me! I-"

"Shh…" Yamato hushed. "I'm glad I saw you again." He said, gazing at Sora. "God…you don't know how much I want to take you in my arms…"

Sora placed her hands on the mirror, hoping to touch Yamato. "Come back…" Sora whispered while small tears escaped her eyes. "Please come back to me…"

"Tomorrow…I will escape tomorrow. I have two friends here that will help me escape. Tell me where you are."

Sora straightened up. "I'm with the bandits of Mt. Zimu."

Yamato's face turned serious. "The bandits? Have they done something to you?!" Sora immediately shook her head. "No Yamato. They are good people."

Yamato nodded his head. "I know where we could meet. In Mt. Zimu stands the tallest tree. Let us meet there around midnight. Ask the bandits about it. Bring a horse so that we could return to Tarben."

Sora nodded her head. She can't believe this, she'll be seeing Yamato soon. "Yes!" Sora exclaimed. "I will!"

Yamato smiled. "Just wait for a day more Sora. We will see each other again. I must go now." Yamato slowly turned around and his image is slowly vanishing until nothing is left but a mirror that reflects Sora's image.

The cottage door opened and Taichi came in then saw Sora standing in front of the mirror. "Sora? What's wrong?" Taichi asked, walking towards Sora.

Sora turned her head to Taichi. "Yamato's alive… and I'm going to see him tomorrow Taichi. We're going back to Tarben tomorrow night."

* * *

(While Yamato was conversing with Sora)

Jun stood in front of Yamato's mirror. She raised her hands and pointed it toward the door. "I'm sorry Yamato…but this is the only way that I can make you stay here…" Jun sneered, smiling evilly. Gray smoke suddenly appeared and crawled inside Yamato's room. Since Yamato is in a trance, he didn't notice the room being filled with strange fog. Outside, Jun closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I call upon the low spirits of the dark

Summon a spell and fill this room of wrath

Let this spell enter the mind

And dwell in it for good

And let the spirit dwell in him forever

And make him disregard his times of yore"

Upon citing this spell, inside, Yamato has just finished conversing with Sora. In that instant the fog in his room circled him and entered his body, causing him to faint on the ground.

Jun opened her eyes and stared at the doorknob, which opened by itself. Jun stepped inside and stared at Yamato's weak body on the floor.

"Welcome, my prince…" she whispered, with an evil grin placed on her face.

how was it? Like the ending? Personally, I like what happened in this chapter. Pls review! NO stealing of story plot. And yeah, pls read Dreams&Wish and tell me if I should revise the last chapter. Review okay? Poll: Should i write a sequel for One Sweet Day? Thanks!


	20. Seeing & Leaving Part Two

Finally updated! Thanks for waiting guys! Read on and review pls!! thanks! Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! Review this one as well! 

Part 18: Seeing & Leaving 

Part Two 

Yamato opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the morning light. He slowly sat up, bringing a hand over his eyes. He surmised that he was in a room, and it was large indeed. He tried to think why is he here, but he soon felt pain in his head. 

The wide oak door opened, causing Yamato to look at the visitor. "Who…who is it?" he asked hoarsely. 

It was a young woman, dressed well and worry was evident on her face. "Darling! Are you all right?" she asked, hugging him with all her might. He sighed awkwardly and slowly got loose of the woman's embrace. 

"Lady…" he started, holding his head for the pain is too much to bear. "What happened to me?" 

"You fainted, darling. It took me a while to settle my wits for I fear that you could have died." She whispered. 

Yamato tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to his mind. _What happened to me…_he thought. _Why did I faint? What did I do to cause me to faint?_ He thought hard, hoping to get an answer. He shuddered and tightened his grip on the woman's hand. "I…I can't…" he moaned. "I can't remember anything…" 

"What can you not remember?" The woman asked curiously. 

Yamato gritted his teeth in pain and closed his eyes. "Everything… I can't remember anything…" He slowly looked at the woman. "I forgot who you are… I forgot who I am… I can't remember anything!" he yelled. 

The woman hushed him and hugged him in her arms. "Darling… your name is Yamato. I am your fiancé. And you're the heir to the throne of the Celetites…" 

Yamato inhaled the scent of the woman hugging him. Yes, she smelled familiar. She must be his fiancé. "Is that who am I?" 

She nodded her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, Darling. I am your fiancé…" she whispered, smiling inwardly. "You'll be our savior from those wretched and villainous Tarben people…" 

The blonde closed his eyes yet again, hoping to at least remember a certain event. But it only adds to his pain. 

"Tarben…" he murmured. 

* * *

Mimi brushed away the sticky strands of hair away from her face as she blocked her eyes from the morning sun's rays. "Honestly, how do the people here manage to wake up so early and not be so sweaty as I am now?" Mimi whispered to Sora who in turn gave a cheery laugh. 

Raising an eyebrow at her, she said "What is so funny?" 

Sora shook her head and breathed in the fresh morning air and smiled. "It's a glorious morning!" she said. A happy sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and hug herself. Instantly, his visage appeared. His shiny blonde hair, the gorgeous smile and those amazing blue eyes piercing through her. She could almost hear him say, "I missed you" over and over again. 

Mimi rolled her eyes then smiled for her friend. She couldn't blame Sora for being happy. For at last she'll be able to meet Yamato again. For how many months she suffered emotionally. _Oh yes…her heart suffered much._ It may be easy to think about it, but she knew Sora suffered much deciding which one to choose. 

A few meters from them stood Taichi. He may look tough with that cool demeanor and the cold stare he usually shows. During Mimi's stay with the bandits, she noticed that whenever Sora talks to him he mellows out. It was obvious. He was happy. She makes her happy. 

_It's just too sad to think that Yamato makes Sora happier._

Taichi knew that. He wouldn't be too dense of a man. He was only the second choice. He accepts it. He's committed to it. And he will wait. God knows when. 

Mimi smiled and greeted Joe as he gave her a wink and proceeded to where Taichi was standing with Izzy. Her stay wasn't really a bad luck. It brought her happiness as well, like meeting Joe. 

* * *

(afternoon) 

_Rest…finally I can rest_… 

Taichi sighed and laid on the grass where he used to talk with Sora. _Sora…_ the name always made him feel happy yet full of regret. It was with her he felt love. Love he never knew existed. That made him happy. What made him regret the feeling is because of the pain it brings to him. He may be tough outside but he inside he was crushing. How could someone so near you feel so far? 

So ironic… 

Why can't just destiny or fate just make her fall in love with him? Destiny's too playful. Now here he is, acting as if nothing hurts. He would rather have a thousand bruises inflicted upon him rather than feeling this pain Sora gave. 

He doesn't blame Sora for the pain. 

No one's to blame. 

It was unbearable. _She loves me I know…but it's just isn't enough to even be compared to that of Yamato._

He closed his eyes then heard the rustling of the grass. Someone's near. He knew who it is. 

"Ready tonight?" he asked, eyes still closed. 

The person sat beside him and answered a simple yes. It wasn't the answer he was expecting. He was expecting a cheery laugh followed by a happy "yes". Confused, he opened his eyes and sat up. 

"What is it?" he asked straightforwardly. 

He could sense her feeling nervous. "Tai…I can't help but feel not right. I can't quite explain it however." She said slowly, unsure of her feelings. 

Taichi gave her a smile. The smile he usually reserves for her. "Don't worry too much. The others and I are going to accompany you." He said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. He stood up and gazed at the view for one last time. "You'll be happy. I'm sure of it." He whispered. 

It was evident in his voice that he was aching. Sora stood up and stared at his retreating body. She wanted to call out. Should she? 

"Tai!" 

He heard her clearly but resumed on walking. _I can't go back…I won't go back…_ he thought as he walked farther away. 

* * *

(Celetites kingdom) 

The guards opened the bedroom door for him. He walked in, surveying the room. Behind him followed Jun and a servant. Two hours ago his fiancé and King John briefed him of his past. They told him who he was, why he was in the palace. 

Flashback 

_"Yamato!" The king hurriedly welcomed him and patted his shoulder. "My son, thank heavens you are fine." _

_The blonde prince nodded his head. Since he entered the throne room, he kept noticing that everyone's eyes were on him. And it wasn't comfortable. _

_"Father, don't rush him just yet. He's still recovering." Jun said, her eyes twinkled with mischievousness. The king nodded his head. _

_"Ah yes…it seems you forgot everything my lad." _

_"Yes sir… I have completely no clue of anything." Yamato said, looking at the king. Somehow, it bothered Yamato that the King wasn't looking directly at him. _

_Jun stepped close to Yamato and hugged his arm. "Father, he needs to recover soon! We need to avenge our kingdom from Tarben." _

The King hushed his daughter and summoned Kaar at once. "Kaar will know what to do." The king said.

_And at once Kaar appeared clothed in black garment and black veil. "I welcome you back Prince Yamato." Kaar greeted, humbly bowing in front of the prince. _

_"Could you tell me my past? My family? Tell me everything." Yamato said in a low tone. Kaar looked at Jun and King John, both backing up from Yamato. The doors were closed and the curtains slowly covered the windows until nothing is left but Kaar's crystal ball illuminating an eerie light. _

_Yamato peered in closer to the ball and saw images soon forming. _

_"My prince…" Kaar started, waving her free hand. The images zoomed in front of Yamato. It was as if he was in it. _

_"Tarben terrorized our kingdom ten years ago. Blood covered the streets. Pleas for mercy were heard throughout the night. Slashing of swords echoed in the air as Tarben covered the kingdom with terror." _

_Yamato's eyes grew wide as the images around him became clearer. He could hear the desperate cries. The moans and the agony of those hurt and dying. Blood was all over. It looked too realistic. _

"Your mother was there. Your father was fighting. And Tarben knights killed them with no mercy." Kaar whispered. She was successful. The visions will soon be permanent in his mind. Soon Yamato will have no trace of his past but the images Kaar showed him.

End of Flashback 

Yamato walked towards the window. Tarben is miles away. How could those barbarians be so cold-hearted. 

Jun approached her silent husband-to-be and gave his hand a squeeze. "Yamato?" 

His eyes were lost for a moment. Then, she could see Yamato's emotions. "I can't help it but despise them." He muttered. 

"Darling, all will be well. All will be…" Jun whispered, as she pulled him for a kiss. 

Inside the throne room, Kaar and King John were discussing of a plan. "The Tarben princess is with them. We should execute the bandits then take the princess as hostage for Leonard to surrender." 

King John smiled evilly, drinking his red wine. "Beautiful plan indeed. We will take Yamato." 

"Why should we? It's better for him to stay here." 

John shook his head. "No Kaar. You see, Yamato and the princess were planning to return to Tarben this midnight as what my daughter informed me." 

John placed the cup down and laughed evilly. "Here's what I have in mind Kaar. Guards, fetch Yamato at once." 

* * *

(midnight) 

Sora checked herself in the mirror for the last time then opened the door when somebody knocked. 

"Taichi!" Sora greeted as she exited her hut. "I've never been so nervous and excited in my entire life." 

Taichi just smiled and gave her a cloak. "Yolei made it. You should wear it on your way home. It will be cold." 

Sora approached him, and after getting the gift, gave him a hug. "You're a great leader…" she whispered. 

"Tai! Let's go!" Joe called out as he brought out a horse for Sora and Yamato.  
  


"I've got a feeling this isn't going to be good…" Taichi murmured as he followed Sora. 

* * *

(at the meeting place) 

Sora gave Mimi a smile as she and the bandits stayed back and decided to give the couple a time for themselves. Sora could now feel her heart leaping for joy as she neared the tallest tree in Mt. Zimu. Underneath it will she meet Yamato again and everything will be over. 

"Ya...Yamato?"she called out in the dark. 

The wind's speed suddenly picked up, causing Sora to chill. Hiding among the shadow of the tree was… 

"Is that you?" Sora said in a croaked voice. _Finally…_

He stepped out of the shadow and stepped where the moonlight cascaded its light. Tears soon fell from Sora's eyes as she stared at him. He was really here. 

She slowly approached him, extending her hands to cup his face and be able to hug him once again. She cried in joy as she wrapped him in a warm embrace. Yamato just stood there, staring at the woman. 

"Finally, everything will be over…" Sora whispered, slowly looking up to gaze at his eyes. 

His eyes… 

Something's not right… 

Suddenly, Sora felt something pierce her side as she saw Yamato's lips curve into a smirk. 

"You filthy woman don't deserve to live." He hissed out, pulling the knife he stabbed on her side. 

Sora couldn't say anything. Before anything else, she heard Taichi's strong voice chant and in seconds, Yamato was pushed backward by a mighty force. The brunette rushed to the princess' side. "Sora…" 

"Fire!" 

In that instant, Taichi and Sora were surrounded by fire. Sora tried to sit up and look at the man who betrayed her. 

"Sora, you are looking at the young prince of our kingdom…" the woman beside Yamato said in sweet sarcasm. 

"You…what have you done to him? You witch! You trampled with his mind!" Sora yelled, causing the pain on her side to ache more. 

Yamato pointed his sword towards Sora and glared at her. "You are not to insult my wife." He said in vain as he drew Jun close to his side. 

Can't quite take the pain anymore, Sora fell unconscious in Tai's arms. 

"Now's your chance darling. Finish the princess!" Jun hissed. 

"Bastards! You'll never lay a hand on her!" Taichi yelled as he chanted another spell. A green ball of light formed around them, making the fire mellow down. Yamato tried to get close but the force field was unbearable. 

Yamato cast a look on Taichi, both eyes were fiery. "Tell her to return to Tarben. I'll be avenging the people who died because of her and her kingdom…" he said in an angry yet controlled voice as Jun warped themselves back to where they came from, at the other side of the mountain. 

Yamato held his sword firmly. "Kill the bandits." He ordered as his men marched towards the place where the Kari and the others were asleep, unaware of what is instore for them. Without their leader and most of the men to protect them. 

«hey guys! It took me a long time! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Was it good? I hope so! I gave the best in this chapter! I'll be updating Dreams & Wish in a short while. Pls review! It is what inspires me to write more! Love you all!» -- insaneinsane Ü 


	21. The Second Feud

Hi guys! I'm back with Part 19… this is kinda getting long right? Well, I mean you like the story. It'll soon be finish…so just wait and read on! Review pls J

Part 19: The Second Feud 

_"You are not to insult my wife!"_

The angry words caused Sora to immediately open her eyes, hoping that her vision was only a dream. She sat up breathing heavily and her face was covered with sweat. She was in her room and she hoped that her vision was nothing more but a dream. That it never happened. "A dream…" she whispered.

"It's hard to say it was a dream. If it is, the bastard would have never given you a deep cut." A familiar mellow voice answered. Not daring to look him in the eyes, Sora covered her face with her palms and cried softly. "I did everything to make the pain go away Sora. Does it still sting?" Tai asked, running his hand over at Sora's back to calm her down.

"You can never do away with my heart's pain Tai. He's gone. He's a whole new person. He has a new life and what hurts is that I'm not even included in it." She answered, looking up at Tai with sore eyes. Tai watched Sora as she cried on the bed. "I know I shouldn't say this yet since it might only add to your burden Sora…but…"

Sensing Tai's dilemma, Sora turned to him. "What is it?"

"My...my people has been abducted. Everyone we left behind was taken. My sister, my comrades…everyone." He said calmly but Tai's anger was building up inside him. "I'm sorry to say this Sora, but if my sister or any of my comrades are hurt, I would never spare his life." Tai gritted, referring to Yamato.

The news shocked Sora. It made her quiver in guilt. "This is my fault. I…I ruined your lives just because I want to save him." She said, referring to Yamato. "Tai, I don't know what to do anymore."

Tai apologized for raising his voice. He sat closer to her and held her hand. "I should return you to your real home." He whispered. "You've experienced far enough Sora. Forget him. Start a new life. There's no way you could turn him back."

Her eyes were strong. He knew she wasn't going to give up. "No! I have experienced too much, and that is why I'm willing to take him back. No matter what happens.  I've gone far enough just to give him up."

Tai hastily disagreed and tightened his grip on her hand. "You can't sacrifice your life for him."

Sora remained strong with her decision. "After I made my decision to come after him, it meant that I am willing to risk everything for him Tai. I love him."

"I know…" he whispered. "I know you still do." No matter how much Sora loves Yamato, Taichi is still willing to help Sora in every possible way, even if it pains him to do it. She means so much to him. _The sacrifice I have to make…_ he thought.

"If you want to save him, we'll need help. Izzy knows a spell to reverse whatever it was that wench put upon Yamato. We need help to attack – " Tai was soon silenced by her warm and tight hug. "I owe you everything Tai… thank you…" _How I wish you could return the favor by choosing me…_ He thought as he patted her head.

* * *

The sound of the castle trumpets roared as Muriko made he way to the halls. She knew she was coming back. For months, she's finally coming back.

The castle door was beginning to open and Muriko could see a small pack of people riding on horses slowly making their way.

"The princess has returned!" a soldier shouted, making Muriko's heart jump for joy. "Sora…" she whispered as a lad escorted her daughter down the horse. Both were happy upon seeing each other. "I'm sorry…" Sora whispered over and over again.

"Hush…you're here. And safe. Mimi! Good heavens! Come here!" Mimi soon cried and went into Muriko's waiting arms.

King Leonard soon appeared and hugged his daughter. "Thank heavens you're alive." He immediately studied his daughter's companions. "And who might you be?" he asked the three gentlemen.

Taichi answered. "The leader of the Villu bandits." He felt the gurads hold their swords. "I cared for you daughter." He added.

"What do you want in return for caring for Sora?"

Taichi looked at Sora. "I want you to save my comrades from the Celetites and save Yamato as well."

"I failed getting him back mama…" Sora said. "But he needs help! They are evil people. We need to save Taichi's comrades. Father please…" Sora pleaded.

The King, after contemplating, nodded his head. "I will help. We need to avenge the people who died fighting for what is right."

Muriko led Sora, Taichi and the others inside where they were fed and dressed in proper clothes. Sora smiled a little upon seeing Taichi in clean clothes. He approached her. "I hope your smile means I look nice in these."

He still managed to make her laugh. "Sora." She stopped laughing and looked at him. "I don't want you to participate in the fight." He said quickly.

"I want to!" Sora defended. "I need to Taichi. I want to be the one who will save him."

Taichi slapped her face. It didn't hurt much, but it made her left cheek a little swollen. "I know you love him, but you can't die if he is indeed saved. Please listen…" he whispered, slowly hugging Sora. "I bet that bastard would have said the same thing…"

"If ever someone appears here…" he continued, "Perhaps that witch, you need to counter attack her Sora."

Sora looked up at Taichi. "With what? She's powerful. I'm a mere person." She said.

"I know." Taichi replied. "That is why I'm going to give you half of my energy."

Sora walked away from him and shook her head. "You can't. You're going to help get Yamato. If you give me half of your magic, you'll be half weaker."

Taichi smirked. "You need to have some sacrifices for love right? Besides… I'm still good at close combat. I'm going to transfer it now, okay Sora?"

She was left with no decision. So she stood close to Tai and did as she was ordered. "Close your eyes." He whispered, cupping her face. He placed his forehead on top of hers and chanted over and over again. Sora could feel herself getting warm and her she could feel a tingling sensation in every part of her body. It was like energy was running inside her. After a long while, Taichi opened his eyes and gazed at Sora's peaceful face. He wanted to kiss her now. Just before everything goes back to normal. And so he did.

The kiss surprised Sora. It lasted for only a brief moment. "Was that part of the ritual?"

"No…"he said. "I just want to kiss you one last time before everything goes back to normal." Taichi whispered. "I have a strong feeling that Yamato will come back… and that you'll be happy. So I am going to fight for your happiness Sora. No more tears." His words caused her eyes to form tears again. "What? You're crying? I thought I just said no more tears…"

Sora smiled a little. "Thanks Tai."

* * *

Back in the Celetites, King John already knew of Leonard's decision. He laughed madly and drank his wine. "Enjoy the last days of being king Leonard. You will slowly lose."

While most of the soldiers are training for the coming war, Yamato remained in his room, contemplating. He frowned. The woman with red hair…she looked vaguely familiar. He remembers something important with her. "She must someone of importance in my life. I just don't know if it's good or bad."

Kinda short, I know. Pls bear with me. I'm trying my best to update each of my stories. Pls read the others as well and review pls pls pls pls….. thanks to all those who reviewed. You really make me feel special!

A favor pls: :) can anyone pls translate these lines for me pls. it would really make me happy. It's in Japanese.

Itsumo kokoro we hoshi itstuka

Dare katu mata koi nei utchitimu

Itsumo kokoro nei eiro itsumo

Anata dake no basho ga aru kara

Thanks in advance! :) You could e-mail me at 


End file.
